Travel back in time
by Pepperbeta
Summary: He went too far...Konoha and all ninja life has ended. She decides to do the impossible, Time Travel. Followed by things that will never allow her to return to her normal life again. But take a disguise plus an Uchiha it could lead to a 2nd chance SakMult
1. The End and Beginning

Disclaimer: I only own the story. Not the characters or anything to do with the Naruto Franchise.

Summary:

It went too far...

Konoha and all shinobi life as we know it ended. Now Sakura has decided to travel back in time to stop the dark days from coming to pass once again. Will she have the courage to go through with such a cold blooded plan? Will she be able to live her life as a notorious Akatsuki member? What of the love that ensues along the way? SakuXIta, SakuXSasu, NejiXSaku, KimmiXSaku, GaaraXSaku, Slight NarutoXSaku, and you will definitely be surprised with who she ends up with.

* * *

**ch 1 The End and Beginning**

* * *

The world is spinning. There are difference colors everywhere, like the skies are flying past her. The golden hues of daylight, then the dark blue skies of night. All the while she can only sit there defenseless and vulnerable, like a fish out of water, gasping at the sights flying past her. It is dizzying, she knows she can't stay conscious for much longer. So she sits there with her legs out in front of her, and her arms behind her to support herself. And watches it all hit her, another day would pass then another night, a day, a night, day, night, then everything went black and she closes her eyes.

She awoke to the hours of darkness, It is silent, there is no noise other than the sounds of night. The crickets chirping, the owls hooting, the frogs croaking. She is aching everywhere, it feels as though she has been squeezed into a too tight to fit container. She forces herself to sit up and lo and behold she is back to being six years old.

_I don't believe it._

"It worked" She whispers, shocked at the own sound of her childish voice. She feels as though she is living through a déjà vu moment.

Sakura made herself stand up and take a look around to see where she is. '_I'm on the grassy hill in the Konoha training grounds. It looks like it's about to be midnight, that's why the whole town is asleep. The Uchiha clan still looks intact. _As she stares down at the village determination builds up within her. She came here for a reason and she is going to see to it that it is carried out.

The now young Sakura travels stealthily into the center of the quiet village to see what date it is and how far off the Uchiha Massacre is. While she is walking she takes in the views of the once great village that she loves. For her it feels like a moment of wonder being back in Konoha, it is just like all those dreams she used to have of her beloved village before it was completely destroyed. _It's been so long, I feel like I could wake up any second and all of this could be gone again._

As she touches one of the walls of a nearby house to make sure it is real, she sees a newspaper stand just around the corner. _Great! That's just what I was looking for_!

Sakura rushes to the stand and grabs the latest edition out of the cart. Her heart beating franticly as she prepares herself to view the date. _Please let me have enough time, please do not let tonight be the night_

Sakura then tears opens the paper and decides to just view the date, like ripping off a band aid, just get it over with.

_Yes! There is still a week before the Uchiha massacre takes place, I still have time_!

What luck! Sakura finds that she still has time to carry out her mission. If humans could fly she would literally be on cloud nine. All the trials and tribulations she's been through, it's amazing to her that finally something is going her way.

Sakura quietly smiles to herself. _Well I think Danzo is in for a rough night._

l

l

There are certain benefits one obtains from being from the future. One of those certain benefits is knowing everybody's secret. You see most people in today's time wouldn't know who Danzo was or about his secret Anbu root organization. They also wouldn't know he was planning a coup to become the next hokage and he is one of the main reasons why the Uchiha massacre ensued. But Sakura knows all about it and she is not going to let him get away with any of it.

He is one of the main reasons why her world was destroyed and Sakura will not stand to let that happen again. The only problem is his secret meeting spot is connected to the sewers and man does it stink!

As she slinks down closer, to where Danzo is standing she takes in her surroundings. It is quite a dark place the only light streaming in happens to be moonlight coming from the barred window in the ceiling. There are a lot of pipes and steel, not really any furnishings that would ever give away the fact that secret meetings where taking place here. Sakura also notes that Danzo is completely alone. He is currently at his desk writing some letter by candle light. To whom the letter is addressed too Sakura can't make out, nor does she really care.

Abruptly Sakura comes out of her hiding spot and begins to walk towards him. Danzo jumps a little bit, clearly shocked at not detecting another person. Then he regains control of his emotions and turns his head in the direction of the approaching child.

Sakura decided to wear black tights and a skin tight black shirt with a high collar that had the sleeves cut off. She also wore a black mask similar to her Kakashi-sensei's, and had decided to use temporary black dye on her hair. She put on special ninja arm bands on her upper arms and black gloves with the cloth fingertips cut off. The only skin she was showing were her arms and her back. She looks like the deadliest little six year old ever.

"Child, what are you doing here?" Danzo asks.

Sakura stops in her tracks and just stares at him. Because standing before her is the man who had committed several atrocities in the name of Konoha. In her eyes he is the one who is the deadly criminal.

"We are not so different you and I, Danzo" says Sakura with a calm childlike voice.

Danzo decides to stay quiet analyzing the situation. "…"

"You prefer to eliminate threats with assassination and execution, rather than with diplomacy and negotiations." She calmly says.

As soon as she says that Danzo, who was already on his guard, immediately knows he has to switch to his killer mode. Now his main focus was going to be how to figure out how he is going to wipe out this little girl. Because obviously she knows too much. How she knows and how much are the big questions.

"I have made no threats against you child, verily tell me your name so that I will know who I am speaking to." Danzo said his gruff voice turning deadlier by the minute.

Just when things could not get tenser Sakura suddenly bursts out laughing. Perhaps it was the extreme emotions that have been coursing through her from the nightmare of a past she had experienced or maybe it was exhaustion finally seeping in. Still her laughter was no longer that of a grown woman's instead it came out more of a sweet little girls giggle.

As she recovers from her laughing bout as she looks back up at Danzo. Who had just twitched in movement to make some form of attack against her.

"I wouldn't bother attacking me Danzo,…your life is already over." Sakura delicately raises a finger and points at him.

Danzo's eyes widen and looks at the exact location where she pointed, there is a poison needle sticking out of his chest in the exact place where his heart is located. He begins to gurgle and tries to take in air but he can't, it feels as though his own blood is a toxin that is eating at him slowly from the inside. He tries to scream but his throat is so inflamed his shout comes out as a pathetic squeal.

"Who? Why are you?" Danzo utters out, as he slowly falls to his knees and lands flat on the ground.

Sakura quietly walks over to him, but not too close that she allows for any funny business on his end. As soon as she feels confident that he is dead she whispers in his ear.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, and because of you my home was destroyed"

Sakura had already injected Danzo with the needle before he had even seen her. The toxin is slowly going to disintegrate him from the inside out; that way there is going to be no evidence left for anyone to collect. Danzo was also unable to activate the Izanagi in time to save himself.

As soon as Sakura is done with Danzo she takes a moment to recognize the loss of her innocence. Two years ago she would never have had the courage to go through with such a cold blooded plan. But now…

"Let's go see the elders," She sighs and makes her way to her next stop on her darkest mission ever.

l

l

* * *

I hope you liked it. Let me know your thoughts on my first chapter.


	2. The Elders Doom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Ch 3. The Elders Doom**

The reason why Sakura had decided to kill the elders the same night as Danzo, was because once Danzo's death was made known Konoha would put their guard up and pursue the murderer. Meaning they would pursue her, and then it would become even more difficult to kill the elders. So here she is taking advantage of the element of surprise and is all geared up to murder the elders: Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.

But speaking of Danzo, ever since she finished her battle with him her eyes have begun to sting something awful. Sakura can only hope the gradual intensity of the burn would not interfere with her goal.

l

l

Homura Mitokado was an easy target. He was given the delicacy of dying in his sleep, via Sakura's special disintegrating poison needle. But Koharu Utatane is another story.

Once Sakura arrives at Koharu's room, she notices the old wind bag is wide awake and waiting for her.

Koharu's room isn't grand or lavish, it's just a standard petite Japanese room. The futon is close to the big window in the far right corner and a dresser rest on the wall close to the door. Surprisingly the moonlight illuminates the room perfectly, so even though it was night one could still see pretty well.

Still Sakura chooses to approach the Elder with caution.

"Who are you? Why have to come to kill us?" Koharu's voice is firm and hard. Like an old grandmother lecturing a child.

Mind her, Sakura was in her six year old body, but the brain that was in this body is all woman.

"It looks like you've been expecting me, Koharu" Sakura's voice is calm. It is a voice that says 'I hold years of experience and I know everything about you'.

Koharu knows there is something different about this girl, but she can't quite put her finger on what that is.

"You are no ordinary child," Koharu coolly replies.

"No, I'm not," Sakura says. "How did you know I would be coming for you?"

"My brother elder and I share a bond, if anything were to ever happen to him I would immediately know." Koharu's face shows sorrow for a fleeting second then as fast as the emotion came it past and she is back to being the stone cold elder. "You murdered him didn't you, little girl or should I say monster."

"Monster!" Sakura says in a teasing tone. "Funny that _you_ of all people should call _me_ a monster."

The old lady just stands still and waits for Sakura to elaborate.

"Hm, I suppose I could tell you why you have to die, it seems you have somewhat of a right to know" Her voice is one of superiority and confidence.

"You are responsible for the destruction of Konoha." Sakura accusingly says.

"What do you mean?" The elder sounded genuinely confused. Konoha is the most precious thing to her; there is nothing that she would not do to protect it.

"Well Koharu, you are responsible for the assassination of the entire Uchiha clan and thereby set off a chain reaction that would allow a certain man to become a ruthless dictator of the Entire world. " Sakura replies.

"Madara" is all Koharu says. He must be the man she is talking about. How else would this girl know of the problems Konoha was facing with the Uchiha clan. Koharu figured it was only a matter of time before he pulled something like this.

By now Sakura had grown bored of the conversation, it became old a long time ago. She decides now is the perfect time to make her move. Her face changes to reveal the harden assassin she has become and prepares to strike.

"I'm going to kill you now, Koharu." She declares matter of factly.

"You'll find I'm not so easy to kill, young one." Koharu begins to ready her stance for the battle to come, when all of a sudden she feels a pop behind her eyes. Like something bursting in her brain.

She tries to ask what Sakura has done to her, but all that comes out is garble.

Koharu begins to fall and lays on the ground, while Sakura calmly begins to walk over to her.

"Oh sorry Koharu, were you expecting my poison needle?" Sakura speaks in a mocking tone. "I figured I needed to use something different with you."

When Sakura is right in front of her she stops and looks down at the fallen great elder of Konoha.

"You see I've discovered my own technique when combining the teachings of Tsunade shishou and my other teacher of the dark arts." Sakura smiled innocently. Koharu is still alive, but barely. She stares up at the young girl who had just murdered her.

How could so much evil lie inside such an innocently looking girl? Well she already knows the answer, didn't she. Sakura just admitted to having a dark teacher, one that could be deduced as none other than Madara Uchiha himself. Clearly this girl is carrying out his orders, a mission like this has Madara's name all over it. Now she is unable to speak or move, the elder therefore determines her final move is going to be to somehow sound the secret alarm, so that at least this young girl would face justice for her crimes.

Sakura ignores the murderous stare that Koharu sends her way and continues to explain her special killing move.

"You see I don't need to be super fast, or super strong to strike you or anybody else down. My technique guarantees me a 100% kill shot in any victim I choose." Sakura pronounces quietly. By now Sakura begins to lose her smile as the sight of the old lady dying fully comes into her comprehension. Her face changes to one of pity and regret.

While she continues explaining her special technique, her voice becomes quieter and quieter.

"The best part is… I don't even need to use a lot of chakra to do it, so I could use this technique over a hundred times and still have enough chakra left to blow up the whole town."

Sakura squats down so she can be more eye level with the Lady Elder.

"With my medical knowledge I can see inside the human body, then I select which blood vessel I want to cut and cut it with my kinjutsu." Sakura bites her lip, which shows her anxiety beginning to seeping through. "By choosing a specific vessel I make the decision whether the person should die a long slow painful death or a fast quick one like yours."

Sakura looks right into the elders eyes smiles apologetically at the elder and says, "I wouldn't bother pressing the alarm button, I have already disabled all of them."

"I've also broken into the Hokage's office and changed the Sacred Hokage Heir documents to make a certain Uchiha next in line for the position of Hokage."

Koharu only stares shocked at the atrocity Sakura had just committed and then dies in that same position. Her eyes remain wide open, her body on its side with her arm reaching for the secret alarm button. Her last thought _'This girl has just doomed us all!'_

When Sakura is finally assured that the elder had passed she begins to walk out of the room, but then…

"Aaah my eyes!" Sakura whispers angrily. The burning sensation in her eyes that she received after fighting Danzo had only been progressively getting worse. _What am I going to _do, Sakura thought.

She walks over to a mirror located in Koharu's room and takes a look at what could possibly be the problem. What stares back at her was the shock of a lifetime. "My eyes…its…it's…it's the _**Sharingan**_!"


	3. Rise of the Uchiha Hokage

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Ch 4 Rise of the Uchiha Hokage**

* * *

"The Sharingan," Sakura whispers to herself "But how could this happen?"

She already knew what had caused it, but is still in a state of shock at actually seeing it in person.

You see before Sakura had made her incredible journey of traveling back in time, her master had given her one nasty curse. To him it had been seen more of a blessing, he oh so kindly bestowed to her. To her the curse was a wretched reminder of what she would have to live with the rest of her life. The curse basically allows her to suck in all the powerful jutsu's of her enemies. However there is a catch to this awful curse, in order to fully take the jutsu's of her enemies she would have _kill_ them.

_If I have the sharingan, then that means that Danzo had Shisui's sharigan already embedded within him_

That is something Sakura doesn't want to deal with right now and focuses on making herself feel better. She uses her medical jutsu to ease the pain in her eyes. Her palm with her chakra, now glowing a dark green instead of its former lighter self, comes up to the side of her face to relieve the pain. While still staring in awe at her reflection in the elder's room she begins to cry. One long tear after the other, proof of Sakura's goodness, making its way down her face.

Sakura stands there crying in silence for all the crimes she has and would still continue to commit in this second chance at life. She would commit them not because she wants to, but to save the lives of those who are precious to her. She knows that in this time she could never become a ninja of Konoha. All those memories that she had as a Genin of Team 7 would never come to pass. She would never be friends with Naruto, Sasuke, or Kakashi. Just thinking of the bonds that they had formed together in her past, while having to face giving it up and never experiencing it in this second chance was almost too much to bear. She loves them all deeply and would do anything for them.

Even become the monster in order to be their clandestine hero.

_Stop crying and breath. Remember why you're doing this, they need you. Now think, what's left to do in Konoha before I have to leave_. One name comes to her mind "Madara. "

Sakura would have to go after Madara in order to ensure that he wouldn't attack Konoha again. At this time of night she knows just where to find him and coincidently he isn't too far. She hides the corpse of the lady elder in the dresser so that she would have sometime before they discover her little felony. And then Sakura takes off, to find Madara and destroy him.

l

l

Sakura is running to the location of Mandara. _Right now he would be located deep in the forest of Konoha where he probably is training Itachi_.

_Itachi, oh god._

Sakura hadn't even planned on seeing him. The fear she has for him is so deeply conditioned within her it, even has translated over to this new life. She decides to wait until their training is done and Itachi is far away before she makes her move.

Finally approaching their little hiding spot deep in the forest, Sakura hides behind a thick tree, so she can't be seen. The two dominant Uchiha's meet in some coliseum-like ruins of the olden days, before Konoha was even a village. The place is perfectly illuminated by moonlight and hidden by tall ancient trees, so that no one would ever guess this place was here.

Sakura looks in the direction of the Uchihas to assess the circumstances. She can see that they are closer than she meant them to be, in effect she can hear every word that they are saying as if they are talking to her.

Sakura recognizes the rough bass of Mandara's voice "Were there any problems obtaining the Mangekyou Sharingan?"

"No" Itachi's own smooth deep voice resonating in Sakura's ears. _Damn I knew it, he's already killed his best friend, Shisui Uchiha_.

"Good." Madara praises in an evilly pleased tone. "It seems as though the Uchiha clan isn't going to back down in their intentioned coup against Konoha. If they do not reach an agreement with Konoha in tomorrow's meeting, then their days are numbered, aren't they Itachi?"

Itachi just stays silent. "…"

_But it's not going to come to that anymore, so you can wipe that grin off your face Madara! You big jerk_!' Sakura oh so wanted to express her thoughts out loud.

"Meet with me here after tomorrow's meeting." Madara demands. Then dismisses Itachi, leaving him by himself. Or so he thought.

This is such a surreal moment for Sakura; having 2 of the biggest criminals to ever exist within arm's length. However Sakura has to focus on Madara and ending his life. As soon as she is sure that Itachi is gone and not coming back she plans on making her move. Except…he beat her to it.

With great force Madara grabs Sakura around her neck and slams her into the tree. She is temporarily dizzy and has to take a moment to recover from seeing double. Meanwhile Madara gets real close to her face, his one Sharingan eye peeping through his mask to capture her gaze, his menacing aura immediately overpowers Sakura.

"Well now, what would a child be doing out in the middle of nowhere listening to an adults' conversation?"

"To kill you." Sakura unwillingly replied. His Sharigan technique making it impossible to lie.

Abruptly he let her go and began laughing. "Oh really? To kill me? Hahaha _You_?" he laughs. She can clearly tell he doesn't believe she has the power or the guts to do it.

But he is wrong, he is so wrong; Sakura can and will do it. Quickly taking advantage of the open shot he has just given her, she attacks his weak spot. Sakura activates the Izanagi, and uses it to make sure he can't escape with his dimension technique. She then proceeds to cut to shreds his every vessel in his body. She isn't going to take any chances with him.

The now bloodied Madara has no opportunity to defend himself.

Or so it would seem. Madara quickly jumps away from her before the vessels in his legs give out. Putting some distance between them he now shoots out one of his strongest attacks. The Mangekyo Sharigan. He can't think of a better way to teach her not to mess with the founder of the Uchiha clan, than to catch her in one of the strongest genjustus known to man.

It feels like a swirling vortex of pain as Sakura falls down into his rabbit hole. Thinking he has won he zooms in closer for the kill. Things look bleak for Sakura as he nears. He can't quite believe how she possibly thought she had a chance against him?

In a swift motion he forces his deteriorating hand to come down and slash her throat with a kunai. Wait? Deteriorating! Try as he might Madara was unable to lift his hand passed his waist. What's going on?

One second he is patronizing a child the next, he is dead on the ground. Some time between his genjustsu and his approach Sakura had stuck one of her special needles into him. The genjutsu may be one of the strongest known to man, but she is all too familiar with it.

She cautiously approaches him only to stick him with another disintegrating needle. She is taking no chances of him ever coming back and didn't want to leave any evidence of his death.

After she finally finishes what she set out to do in Konoha, Sakura can now at last take a moment to rest. _Oh boy, I'm pooped. _ She proceeds to plop under a nearby tree and quickly falls asleep. Exhaustion from the 3 murders she had just committed during the night takes her and lets her sleep deeply. Sakura stays just like that sleeping under the tree, as the sun starts to come up. She sleeps all through the day and part of the night.

l

l

(Meeting between the Uchiha Clan and the Hokage.)

In the private headquarters of the Hokage sits 3 people. Itachi sits to the right of his father and the Hokage sits right across from them. This after all is supposed to be a top secret meeting. The fewer the people the more it could remain classified.

"It seems as though the elders of Konoha have been murderer by an unknown shinobi, during the night." What a way for the Hokage to start off the meeting. He fills them in on the heaviest news they have yet to hear in a long time.

Immediately Fugaku Uchiha, the leader of the Uchiha clan, believes the Hokage to be accusing the Uchiha of another misfortune yet again.

"Are you accusing the Uchiha of murdering the elders?" Fugaku firmly retorts.

The clash between the Uchiha and Konoha sadden the Hokage; all he can do is tiredly sigh and respond as best he can. "No, of that we are certain, the chakra energy and technique used on the elders is not from the Uchiha clan."

"It seemed more of an advance medical ninja, so advanced that there is only one person known to be capable of such a technique."

"The Sanin, Tsunade, but why would she do such a thing?" Fugaku answers with confusion clear in his voice. This is not something that he ever expected.

"No, it is not her. Tsunade has been with Anbu on a mission far away from Konoha. So far that there is no possibility that it was her." The Hokage grounds out.

To be honest he has no earthly idea who would do such a thing. Yes, the elders had many enemies, but usually there is some kind of a sign when someone is about to attack them.

"Then who?" Fugaku curiously asked.

"We do not know, but whoever killed the elders also tampered with the Sacred Heir documents for Hokage and named a successor." Sarutobi calmly proclaims and then stays silent before he delivers the news.

Now information catches Fugaku's interest, he knows there is no way to break the sacred document oath. Whoever is named in the document _must _become Hokage no matter what. That means that the Uchiha is going to have to deal with this person in their negotiations for the future, so it is best to form a bond with them now.

"Who is named?" Fugaku tentatively inquires.

Then Sarutobi decides to drop the bomb on them and calmly replies "Uchiha Itachi." He directs his gaze to stare directly at Itachi, the future hokage. This information stuns everyone in the room into a long silence. No one would have ever expected the next Hokage to be Itachi, much less an Uchiha.

Finally after what seemed like forever Fugaku decides to break the silence

"My son," he says more to himself.

Fugaku can't believe what he is hearing. After so many years of his clan being oppressed they are finally going to get a Hokage to stand up for them. A Hokage that is an Uchiha, the first Uchiha Hokage in history, _his_ Son!

_Me…Hokag_e, Itachi thought.

He had never considered becoming Hokage. It was not in his future goal plans. However the more and more he thinks about it, he sees the great benefits the village and his clan can have if he does indeed become Hokage. Above all Itachi values his village and peace within and around it. He so loves the village and his clan, and if there is a solution to make them both come together he will take it. So he will become Hokage.

"This turn of events is highly unexpected, but we must continue to move forward." The Hokage states. "Now tell me Fugaku, do you still plan to overthrow Konoha?"

"No," Fugaku replies. "Now that my son is to become Hokage I am confident that our people will no longer be oppressed for crimes we did not commit."

"Very well, now that that matter has been taken care of come Itachi. I must begin to teach you the role and duties of Hokage." Sarutobi commands.

l

l

(In the forest with Sakura.)

Sakura starts to stir, but she also begins to curiously feel the back of a masculine hand gently stroking the side of her cheek. _Hm that feels nice and warm._

"Little girl wake up," insists a familiar smooth velvet like voice.

The more Sakura starts to come around, the more she remembers she recognizes that voice, but whose was it again?

l

l

l

* * *

*Author's Note:*

I hoped you guys liked the ch. Took me forever to get it just right and I still think it could use some improvement. Oh well here you go and enjoy I probably will be posting the following ch shortly

Pls read and review!


	4. When I met Uchiha Itachi

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Ch 5. Itachi and 'Suki' meet

* * *

"Alright, I believe that will be all for today." Hokage Sarutobi told Itachi. He had been grilling the poor boy over his future duties and responsibilities and Itachi seemed to take them in stride.

The more the Hokage thought about it the more he realized that Itachi was actually a perfect choice to become the future Hokage. The boy was clearly gifted and seemed to care greatly about not just the citizens of Konoha but the entire world. He valued peace and only wished families to live in a world where there was no war.

Besides Sarutobi was beginning to feel his old age taking effect and having a successor ,ready to step in should the worst happen, put the old man at ease.

"You know, I am beginning to wonder if the Sacred Hokage documents was an atrocious crime or if destiny intervened for the best that night" Sarutobi said while reclining in his office chair and taking a puff off of his pipe, Itachi sat across from him listening to his every word "Danzo and the elders had lost fate in the Uchiha and, if you had not become tapped to be future Hokage, I fear the worst would have happened to them"

Itachi nodded in agreement and solomnly said "I only wished this peace between the Uchiha and Konoha had not been earned in such a gruesome way. But I understand this is the way things are done"

"Yes, I miss my elder friends as well" Sarutobi quietly said, the loss of his close friends had been a heavy blow for Sarutobi; he will always miss them for as long as he lived.

"We will find those responsible for this awful attack" The Hokage decisively said "But for now I believe we are done for today, my boy. We will continue our lessons tomorrow same time" The Hokage said and dismissed Itachi to go home for the night.

Itachi stood up and headed out the door, off to tell Madara the news about the meeting. Won't he be in for a surprise when he finds out his little plan to destroy the clan had failed. Madara would be even more surprise when he finds out that his little pupil was going to become Hokage.

l

l

Itachi headed to the Konoha forest where the coliseum ruins of old were, where he had promised to meet his mentor. But as he made his way through the winding maze of trees he surprising didn't find his mentor waiting for him. He scanned the entire perimeter and still found nothing in site. But then…

He spotted a little girl dressed in black sleeping under a tall tree, right in the center of their meeting spot. Immediately Itachi's senses came alive and he knew something was off. Cautiously Itachi approached the small girl.

When he came to be but a foot's length away he inspected the girl. She seemed to be dressed up as a ninja, so she must be from the academy. Except that he has never seem this girl in his life. She had light skin and short black hair that framed her face. She seemed to be around Sasuke's age.

Itachi decided to wake her up; despite of who she is it is not safe for a girl of her age to be sleeping alone in the woods. He also subconsciously noted that it would be the right thing to do for a future Hokage, still it would have been something he would have done regardless.

Gently he put the back of his hand against her cheek and began to rouse her.

"Little girl wake up" he softly said

l

l

Sakura's POV

'_whose voice was that again_?' mmh he smells a lot like Sasuke-kun, a mixture of cinnamon spice and that wood foresty smell.

Then timidly Sakura began to open her eyes to see who this kind stranger was. When she opened her eyes she was instantly met with two beautiful dark onyx eyes staring back at her. She felt as if those onyx orbs could stare deep into her soul.

Then…Sakura came back down to earth and realized who her magnificent savior was. '_Ooooohhhh ShIzznic_' Sakura thought '_Uchiha…Itachi_'

Itachi noticed the girl had the sharingan activated meaning she was of his clan, but he had been the only known child to have ever had the sharingan activated so young. At least… in Konoha, that meant this girl was not from around here

"What are you doing here?" he asked, that deep silky voice instantly brought chills to her skin. It used to be the bad kind of chills that meant he thoroughly scared her. Now Sakura was afraid it was for different reasons.

"Um…sleeping" Sakura dumbly replied. She felt as though she was struck stupid just from being under his dark gaze.

"Yes, I can see that, however this is no place for a little girl to be sleeping…" he said authoritatively " You're not from around here are you? I've never seen another one as young as yourself activate the Sharingan" he questioned Sakura.

Sakura panicked for a moment trying to think of what to say. After just a few seconds it felt like a light bulb went off, when she then concocted the most wonderful lie that would enable her to stay in Konoha and maybe even let her keep her life intact.

"My name is Suki and I don't know what that _Sharingan_ is; I'm from Suna, my parents moved there before I was born. We've lived there our whole lives when my Mommy and daddy got called back to Konoha" she said milking the card of the lost child for all that it was worth "We were almost here last night when our cart was attacked by some ninja who could do weird things to the body from their light coming out of their hand" then she turned on the waterworks. Which wasn't all that hard because she was feeling particularly sensitive from last night's activities. "Then that ninja killed my mommy and daddy and he didn't know I was there so I just hid in a nearby bush until he was gone." :sob: "then I ran into the forest until I couldn't run anymore because I was so scared he would come after me!" she wailed and she finished her performance up with burying her face into the crook of Itachi's shoulder and crying her eyes out.

_'Dang I deserve an award for best actress or something, I really surprise myself sometimes_ ' thought a very pleased with herself, Sakura

While Itachi was in his own thoughts. '_She must be talking about the medical ninja who murdered the elders._'

Itachi picked up 'Suki' and carried her like you would carry an infant on your shoulder.

"Suki, I'm very sorry for the loss of your parents, but you need to listen to me. I'm going to take you to my home where you can rest and be safe. After that I need you to tell me everything you know about this ninja" Itachi soothingly told her.

Sakura just nodded her head into his shoulder to acknowledge that she heard him. Then Itachi picked her up and carried her to his home to care for her.

l

l

l

* * *

Authors Note:

Who would have ever thought Itachi of all people would be consoling Sakura ? It's weird isn't it how things work out. Little does Itachi know that the roles are a bit more reversed, he's the good ninja and Sakura the murderer.


	5. Breakfast with the Uchihas

Disclaimer: I own nothing

l

l

* * *

Ch6 Breakfast with the Uchiha's

* * *

l

l

As soon as Sakura and Itachi got to the Uchiha manor, the interrogation squad was there, but they got the same story Sakura had fed Itachi. 'She was just an innocent 6 year old named Suki from Suna, whose family was called back to Konoha. She had no clue what the Uchiha clan was and she couldn't remember what the vicious medical killer ninja look like, only that he was male'_._ Then Itachi tucked Sakura into bed in the guest bedroom they had available and said they would talk in the morning about her future.

However, Sakura had slept all day, and she was far from tired, so she thought now was the perfect time to sneak out and fake 'Sakura Haruno's' death. Seeing how she was now 'Suki Uchiha', she didn't want her parents to figure out the truth. She loved them so much, but couldn't risk the chaos that ensued in her world to happen here.

So she washed out the temporary black dye, and placed some pick hairs in a spot where it would be likely for her younger self to have been. Then she cut herself on her upper thigh to get some blood for the scene.

'A little blood and some pink hair and presto! a fake death scene'

Sakura then dyed her hair back to black with a more permanent dye and cropped it off into a cute short cut. Knowing that if she were to disguise herself with a jutsu Itachi would see right through it. Then she headed to her new home, the Uchiha Manor.

l

l

In the morning Sakura began to get dressed in her new Uchiha outfit that Itachi, oh so kindly, bought her in the market this morning. It pretty much look like her old genin outfit, except this dress was blue and had no sleeves, but it did have the signature high white collar of the Uchiha fashion, with the crest smack dab in the middle of the back and cute white boots!

That was a pretty kind thing for Itachi to do, so out of character and yet not really right… Sakura walked over to the dress that was laid out on the bed and touched it gently with the tips of her fingers. So smooth, so soft, it must be silk.

:Sigh:

'_I'm really going through with this_.' Sakura thought. She was totally taking her sweet time getting ready. Sakura was feeling a little hesitant to head downstairs and join the head Uchiha family for breakfast. Ok maybe it was more of a nervous feeling towards the boys of the family.

The short encounter she had with Itachi left her with mixed emotions. She has already been programmed to fear him from her old past, but now in this new time its…well different. He still is the same lethal ninja only this time he's on her side. Argh this is confusing how can you be so terrified of someone and yet not…?

Then there was Sasuke… yeah, _so_ not even going to go there.

'ok here goes nothing' By now Sakura had finished getting dressed. She was ready to face the First Uchiha family…NOT, but she was getting pretty hungry, so blame the traitorous stomach.

l

l

"Hello Suki, so nice to meet you." Mikoto Uchia said sounding genuinely pleased to see her.

Fugaku Uchiha, was reading the newspaper and sat at the head of the table. Right across from him sat Itachi. Mikoto Uchiha was seated to the right of her husband. That left Sasuke to sit right across from his mother. Leaving the four seater table full. If Sakura joined them it would break the balance. Nevertheless the kind family had made a spot for her, positioned to the left of Sasuke. Which coincidently put Sakura smack dab in between the Uchiha boys…yay..:|

'Just where I wanted to be' :Sarcasm:

"Please come join us" Mikoto said bringing Sakura back from her inner dialog.

'_Why is everyone staring at me'_ Sakura thought '_oh right, I'm the unwanted intruder in their house'_

"h-Hai" little Sakura said

Sakura sat down in her prepared seat, and grabbed a bowl.

"We're having breakfast bowls today, you can put anything you like in them, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, cheese, ham, peppers, Anything" Mikoto said smiling at Sakura.

"K" Sakura replied and smiled back.

She felt Itachi's and Sasuke's eyes on her, but just ignored them and proceeded to fill her bowl up with the breakfast nummies prepared by their mother.

Then one of them couldn't stay quiet any longer. Surprise, surprise it was Sasuke.

"Hi I'm Sasuke, Are you going to be part of the family?" he innocently asked

'_wow, way to drop a bomb'_ Sakura thought _'12 year-old Sakura would be thrilled'_

"um" Sakura didn't know what to say to that. Then Fugaku cleared his throat obviously to get the attention of the table because he was about to say something.

"Suki, my son has filled us in on your situation, so we had a talk as a family this morning and have decided to ask if you would like to live us?" Fugaku said in a matter of fact manner.

'_I bet you would, I'm sure Itachi told you I have already activated the sharingan, imagine having another Uchiha genius in the family', Sakura thought 'but on the other hand I would be able to be close to my family and friends, maybe not as Sakura, but still I never even dreamed I would have an opportunity like this'_

"Only on one condition" Sakura said trying to play a no nonsense little girl.

Fugaku thought she was cute trying to act all grown up, he had absolutely no suspicions about this girl, only possibilities of making the Uchiha clan even greater. :]

"Alright, what is your condition Suki?" Fugaku said trying to humor her.

"I want to be able to visit Suna, so that I can still see my friends over there" Sakura said using her childlike charm.

This caught Fugaku off, guard. However he understood Suki's longing for something familiar in her life. _The accompaniment of friends can help a person go a long way._

"Alright, then we have an agreement you are allowed to go to Suna every now and then to see your friends and in exchange you will live here and make this your home" Fugaku said, following up with his thought '_and help the Uchiha become a formidable clan'_

He then shook her hand as though they were two adults who had just made a business arrangement.

During this whole time neither of the boys had taken their eyes off Sakura. Sasuke seem to stare out of curiosity, but Itachi's stare was more of an observation of Sakura. Both stares had major effects on Sakura. '_Dang, their stares can sure get to a person'_ Sakura thought

"Who are your friends that you're going to go see Suki?" Sasuke asked

'_It's so weird talking to a six year old Sasuke, I'm so used to him being the brooding Sasuke I_ _remember'_ Sakura thought

"um his name is Sabaku-no-Gaara" Sakura said in a small voice

Everyone except Sasuke was stunned.

"Oh who's that?" little Sasuke said

"um…" Sakura said, her gaze looking away from Sasuke and to the side

"He's the son of the Fourth Kazekage" Itachi said in a stoic voice '_and wielder of the One-tailed Shukaku_' he finished in thought.

"Oh cool! Can I meet him too?" Sasuke said all excited

"Another time Sasuke" Itachi said, smiling to himself when he saw Sasuke's pout at his common phrase.

"But for now grab your pack it's time for school, I'm walking you and Suki today." Sasuke then ran to the door all giddy because his brother was walking him to school. Then he put on his shoes and picked up his back pack.

"Suki, we've bought you a backpack and some supplies as well, go and put them on" Itachi insisted

"Hai" Sakura said then stood up bowed respectfully to Fugaku and Mikoto, then went to the door to get ready for school.

'Can't wait to see Naruto!' Sakura thought

Itachi walked up to the door, put on his shoes then walked out of the manor. He assumed Suki and Sasuke would automatically follow and said "Let's go" in his usual Itachi tone

And then they were off.

During the walk to school Sakura repeatedly looked at Itachi, and was careful to avoid looking at Sasuke. This time Itachi was looking straight ahead at what seemed to be nothing, while Sasuke, who was holding his brother's hand, was shooting Sakura darted glances every now and then.

But none of them really spoke much the entire way except for Sasuke, who would ask a random question every now and then "Nii-san will you train with me today afterschool?" in which Itachi would reply with "We'll see Sasuke"

They finally arrived at the Academy and Sasuke ran into the building, bidding his brother goodbye, while Sakura followed him into class.

Itachi went over to the teacher to explain that Suki was now under their care and would be attending ninja classes with Sasuke. He also told the teacher that Suki has already activated the Sharingan and not to be alarmed by it.

The teacher made some small talk about the abrupt deaths of the elders and one of his students (Sakura Haruno) in his class and something about how he hopes the perpetrator is caught soon.

Anyway, Sakura could care less, she was just happy she was able to pull it off.

Inside the classroom Sakura glanced around to look for Naruto. '_There's Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, there goes Sasuke aww, oh there he is! finally Naruto!' _

He was sitting smack dab in the middle, but Sakura noticed no one would sit beside him. It seems that the village's isolation treatment is even going on here. Sakura's heart was pounding like crazy, it's been a _long_ time since she's seen Naruto, but she somehow mustered the courage to approach him.

"Hi I'm new here, my name is Suki what's your name?" Sakura asked Naruto, her voice was trying to hide the longing and extreme happiness at seeing him.

Naruto was shocked that anyone would even approach him, let alone a pretty girl. Not as pretty as his Sakura-chan, but close enough. Strange though her eyes were the same green…maybe that's why she's sooo _pretty_. Too bad her hair's not pink. Oh well, she's _cute_! heehee

"Hey Suki! I'm Naruto!" Naruto said in that loud voice of his. "Why Dontcha sit next to me"

"K," Sakura said in a pleased voice "Let's be friends!" She said trying to copy how a child would act.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled. He couldn't believe he finally had a friend. He's been so lonely for a long time.

_You're not going to be alone this time Naruto. I'm going to be here for you; for you and for Gaara._

_l_

_l_

_

* * *

_

Author's end note: So if you guys want to go see what the outfit Sakura has semi looks like And what the seating arrangements look like, head on over to my profile. I have link some pics that I think are similar to what I had in mind. Man I'm kinda craving a breakfast bowl right about now…


	6. Gaara

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

l

l

* * *

Ch 7 Gaara

* * *

Over the week Sakura has become fast friends with Naruto, even inviting him to train with her and the Uchiha boys. Sakura had asked Itachi beforehand if it would be ok for Naruto to train with them. Itachi had no problem with it; he wasn't very strict on the whole keep Uchiha techniques secret thing. His training lessons are for whoever wanted to improve and get better could. He would not discriminate the opportunity from anyone. Of course the clan wasn't too happy in the beginning, but slowly and surely they are warming up to many of Itachi's ideals.

As the four of them began to wrap up their training session in the Uchiha training grounds Sakura asked Itachi "Ne Itachi-san why doesn't my fireball seem as big as Sasuke-kun's?"

Sakura has been downgrading her skills significantly because of the threat of being discovered as the elder's murderer. She couldn't use any of her medical jutsus or her special dark jutsus; which left her with practicing with ninjutsu and genjutsu. She already knew most of the Uchiha techniques, but pretended they were brand new to her. By the way her fireball at full strength is _massive_!

"Hm" Itachi said while bringing his hand up to his chin in a cool thinking pose "It could be because your natural chakra nature isn't fire, like Naruto's"

Itachi had used the special chakra paper on Naruto because he wasn't of the clan so his affinity probably wasn't fire. Itachi just wanted to make sure to help teach Naruto in his own personal way.

In a curious way Sakura asked Itachi "eh? Not fire? Then what element could I be Itachi-san?"

"I don't know, we'll find out after your trip" Itachi said, then put his hand on top of Sakura's head in an affectionate way

"Ne Suki-san your element could be something cool like me, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said in his usual Naruto manner

"You're really annoying, _believe_ it" Sasuke said in a mocking tone to Naruto

"TEME!What did you say!" Gosh Naruto really is loud isn't he…

The four of them began to make their way out of the training grounds and over to the Uchiha compound. Then Naruto bid Sakura goodbye

"Bye Suki-chan, I'll see you after the trip to Suna, Believe It!" then he gave her a peck on the cheek and ran off.

Sakura had been more affectionate in this time period than the previous one. If she wanted to hold someone's hand she usually did, if she wanted a hug she got one, and if she wanted to give a quick kiss on someone's cheek she did it, but it never went farther than that. She just wanted to make everyone feel loved, because she does love them all very much and this time she's not going to take it for granted.

"K, Naruto see you in one week!" she said while waving him goodbye.

Then totally out of nowhere Sasuke walked up to Sakura and took her hand while continuing to walk to the Uchiha manor.

"I can't believe you let him kiss you like that, Suki-chan" Sasuke said with a clear pout on his lips

"eh? What's wrong with a quick peck? I let you kiss me Sasuke." Sakura told him in a cutesy voice

With what Sasuke responded by turning his head away and blushing, "Yeah, but that's different"

Sakura smiled a closed smile and responded by giving a quick assuring squeeze on his hand.

Sasuke turned his head back to look at her and returned the smile. Then he got all serious.

"I'm going to miss you Suki-san," Sasuke told her

Sakura looked at Sasuke in the eyes and also lost her smile.

"Sasuke-kun…" she said in a quiet voice

He then stopped them in their tracks and bent down to kiss Sakura lightly on her lips. And with that peck Sasuke had recieved his first kiss. He had been wanting to do that for a long time, (long time for kids is at least one week). It was such an innocent sweet kiss, but Sasuke also meant to show that Sakura is _his _girl. When he pulled back there was a big prideful smile on his face.

'_I'm so better than Naruto_.' He thought

Sakura gave him a love pat on his upper arm and said in a playful scolding voice "Sasuke-kun it's not a competition"

He didn't care; he was happy with himself then continued to hold her hand on the way to the compound.

L

L

Sakura was headed to Suna with Uruchi Uchiha (Sasuke's Auntie). Uruchi had to get some specific ingredients from Suna for her bakery shop and Sakura wanted to see her friend Gaara. By that I mean Sakura wanted to kill Yashamaru and make it look like an accident so that Gaara doesn't become all traumatized. And also to befriend Gaara so he doesn't feel so lonely in his childhood.

"Alright Suki-chan, you're all set" Mikoto Uchiha told Sakura while bending down and giving her a hug goodbye. "Take care, we'll be waiting for you when you get back"

"Hai" Sakura said

"You ladies be safe" Fugaku said as his parting words then started to wave them goodbye as Sakura climbed on top of the traveling cart.

Itachi came over and put his hand on top of Sakura's head and gave a gently rub. That seemed to be his affectionate thing for Sakura.

"Send word when you get there" He said, then gave that gently Uchiha smile of his.

"Hai, Itachi-san" Sakura happily said.

"Bye Suki-chan! Come back soon ok" Sasuke yelled out to her as their cart began to make its way toward Suna.

L

L

It was a pleasant ride on their way to Suna. Auntie Uruchi was a great story teller, she would talk about the beginning of the Uchiha clan (which Sakura already knew, but pretended she didn't) and about how to bake good sweet bread, and about how she hopes one day Suki will marry Sasuke and make a great royal couple for the Uchiha… yeah about that. But other than that it was a pleasant ride.

While Uruchi checked into the suite and traveled to the market to begin looking for her ingredients, she gave Sakura permission to go and find her 'friend' Gaara.

It was hard, but Sakura found Gaara just in time. Some village kids had kicked the ball accidently too far up the wall and Gaara was going to return their ball. The village kids responded by turning their back and running away from Gaara in fear. He even began to use his sand on some girl. And that was Sakura's cue.

While running up to Gaara she yelled "Hey you have a ball! Can I play with you?" She told him.

Immediately Gaara stopped his attack on the girl. Sakura noted Yashamaru in the background as if he was about to intervene then decided he should wait and see what happened.

"Hm?" Gaara was thrilled! and clearly surprised someone wanted to play him. "Aa" he said

"But I usually end up hurting people" he warned

"Do you hurt them on purpose?" she asked

"No, but it always happens" he told her while looking down at the ground.

Sakura walked over to him put her hand under his chin and lifted his face so that he could see her.

"Well I'm very fast and very strong, so I think we'll be ok" She told him while giving him an encouraging smile.

"Aa" he said with more confidence "I'm Gaara Sabaku"

"Nice to meet you Gaara, I'm Suki Uchiha, Let's be friends." Sakura said while shaking Gaara's hand and smiling at him.

He responded by simply nodding at her and throwing her the ball.

"Let's play soccer!" she told him

"Soccer?" clearly he didn't know what that was

"Yeah, come on I'll teach ya"

Gaara and Sakura spent their whole afternoon playing with each other and becoming good friends. While playing they would talk to each other to get to know the other better. Gaara told her he had a brother and a sister (Temari and Kankuro). He also told her he was mainly raised by his uncle Yashamaru. When he spoke of Yashamaru it was clear he was very fond of him. It was too bad she would have to kill him. Then Gaara confided one of his big secrets (which really wasn't a secret since she already knew).

"My father usually sends people to hurt me,…:kick: Yeah!" He said while scoring on Sakura

"Well Gaara just make sure to always defend yourself and not to let them win." Sakura said while being blocked by Gaara.

Gaara grunted while throwing the ball with his head, then chasing after it.

"But don't hurt people just because your feelings get hurt, the only time you should ever use violence is if someone you love or something important is threatened." she told him while holding the ball with her hands, she was about to throw it into the field when Yashamaru started hollering for Gaara to come back home. It was now evening and time for both kids to go home. Sakura told Gaara to meet with her here the next day. She had to make him promise because Sakura knew that tomorrow was not going to be a good day for Gaara. He was going to lose his uncle, making it a difficult time when he was going to need a friend.

"K Suki-san I promise" Gaara said while taking his ball from her

Sakura then gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek which left Gaara stunned and blushing.

He put his hand up to his cheek where she kissed him as if it were a treasured spot he was protecting.

"K Gaara-san, see you tomorrow" She said while waving and then began heading toward the hotel.

Gaara then began heading home with Yashamaru, a big smile evident on his face.

"It looks like you had a good day Gaara-kun" Yashamaru said

"mhm" Gaara said while shaking his head in agreement " I made a friend, her name is Suki"

"Oh well that's nice, now let's get you home for dinner" Yashamaru said

Later that night Sakura knew Gaara was delivering an ointment to the girl he had hurt earlier. That was the moment to take down Yashamaru. Sakura used her medical and dark chakra to paralyze Yashamaru, so that the kill would be quiet. She then stuck one of her disintegrating needles in him and watched him disappear. She knew there would be more assassination attempts on Gaara, but the attempt done by Yashamaru would have cause irreversible damage to him.

Sakura then disposed of her disguise and caught up to Gaara. She knew that girl had hurt his feeling and it would be good if she stopped him from killing that drunken guy that had just bumped into him.

"Gaara-kun!" she said while waving hello and walking up to him.

You could see the malice in Gaara's eyes just melting away when he saw Sakura-san.

"Suki-san?" he said confused as to why she was here

"Hey I was just walking back to my hotel room, will you walk with me?" she asked.

He nodded in reply and intertwined his hand with hers then began walking her to her room.

"What's wrong Gaara-kun you seem sad?" She inquired

"Why are you friends with me Suki-san? Why don't you look at me like the others?" he blurted out

"Cause you're my friend" She said as if the answer was simple "and how to the others look at you?"

"Everyone looks at me as if their scared of me, as if… as if I'm a monster" he finished off quietly.

"Monster?"Sakura said "Gaara you are not a monster" she told him

He looked at her as if he didn't believe her.

"No Gaara" and she stopped him in his tracks "You are NOT a monster"

"A monster is someone who takes pleasure in other people's pain. Someone who doesn't care anymore about the feelings or well-being of others only his own selfish vengeance. Someone who is lost in darkness and has no desire to get out" she finished as if reminiscing on a bad memory.

"You are not any of those things, Gaara-kun" she firmly told him and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Thanks Suki-san, you're my best friend" he said now all happy. Then they continued to walk hand in hand to Sakura's hotel.

Oh Gaara, if you only knew who I just described.

L

L

L

* * *

So I'm having trouble figuring Sakura's element if ya'll have any ideas just let me know in the reviews. Also I tried looking for pics that would look more like 'Suki Uchiha'. Sakura with black hair and green eyes. I think I already figured her genin outfit and her weapon of choice although I'm not certain… We'll see but if you guys have any ideas let me know,

And yes the Snake-man is coming. Although I'm not sure if its in the next chapter. D o ya'll want me to go through the Zabuza and chunin exam?


	7. Fun before Exams

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Ch 8. Before the Chunin exams**

* * *

6 yrs have passed and Sakura has become a genin. The Chunin exams are about to begin.

l

l

l

l

Day they became a team.

"Actually Naruto you had the lowest scores, so in order to balance your team out we put you with Sasuke who had the highest scores in the class"

"Waa!"

"Don't slow me down loser" Sasuke crosses his arms and gives Naruto a good view of his Uchiha smirk, aka the I know I'm better than anyone smirk.

_Oh Naruto and Sasuke_. I can't help, but giggle at how stupid boys can be, especially my boys. "It's ok Naruto, I'm sure you'll be better in time."

Naruto and Sasuke still don't get along; they see each other as rivals. It seems that no matter what you change in the past, you still can't change people's personality. It's alright though, their rivalry isn't too intense.

Team Introductions

Then there was the moment when Kakashi asked them about their dreams and hopes for the future. What a moment that was!

"What do you mean?" Sakura said

"What you like, hate, your dreams and hobbies, yeah something like that" Kakashi-sensei said in his normal flippant attitude

"Why don't you introduced yourself first," Naruto asks Kakashi.

"Me?...ok I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream...I have a few hobbies"he says revealing absolutely nothing.

"So all we found out was his name" Sakura whispers to her teammates, clearly agitated at Kakashi.

"Now it's your turn, you first"

Naruto then begin introducing himself and gives the same introduction as the past Naruto. You know ramen, hokage, something about recognition, and then we get to Sakura's turn.

"Ok next," Kakashi says then looks at Sakura.

"I'm Suki Uchiha, I like looking at you Kakashi-sensei," Sakura says batting her eyelashes in an attempt to get under Kakshi's skin. "I hate things blocking my view of Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi now is clearly fidgeting in his seat. "My dream is to be a good wife to Kakashi-sensei, and become an awesome ninja!"

Everyone is left a bit speechless after Sakura's introduction. 'Oh dear' Kakashi thought. He didn't even want to go near that subject. He then, along with everyone, proceeds to do what they think is best and pretend that never happened and ignore Sakura. Sakura didn't care though, inside she was laughing her ass off.

l

l

Chakra Nature

LOL good times good times.

Eventually we found out my chakra nature and it sure was a surprise. Fugaku and Itachi amazingly both had the day off and decided to help train us. Us being Sasuke, Naruto and Me.

"Alright Suki, you are going to take one of these cards and infuse it with your chakra to find out what nature element you lean towards." Itachi hands me a chakra paper acting all mysterious.

"What? You're not going to tell me how it works?

"First put some chakra into a card, then I'll tell you what it means"

"Alright…" I took a card and put some chakra into it. What followed next was anybody's guess.

The paper crinkled, then it began to burn, then it got wet, then it split into two pieces and lastly it turned to dust.

To say the least I was shocked. We were all shocked. I had four extra chakra natures that I didn't have before. Originally I had a natural affinity for lighting, but apparently fighting with the elders, Madara, and Yashamaru, had a greater effect on me than I expected. Unfortunately, you could practically see Fugaku's face glowing with happiness and getting ideas on just how useful I would be for the Uchiha.

Just when I thought he would finally get off my back on this whole second genius thing; I honestly had been very careful to only show average potential. I even made sure some of my moves looked like they sucked. Then something like me having ALL the chakra elements comes along and he completely forgets all of my "C" work.

I would say I have no idea how it happened, but that would be a lie. I did have somewhat of a clue. It just goes to show, you can't run away from the past. This was all thanks to that curse my dark master gave me, way before I came to this time period again. I suspect some of the people I had murdered had the other chakra natures and when I killed them they transferred to me. Great … more power.

From that day on Fugaku insisted on being at my every training session, but he eventually gave up again when I continued to try even less.

l

l

Rant about being a Genin and what's to come

I was excited for our first missions as genin. It was nice to see Zabuza-san and Haku-san again, but difficult as well. During the entire mission I had to restrain myself from doing anything I didn't do the first time. I've already altered the future once I definitely didn't want to do it again.

I would have saved them both, Zabuza-san and Haku-san, if only their life in goal wasn't so …well evil. Unfortunately Zabuza-san was power hungry and would not rest until he took over the hidden mist village.

So I sat back and let the past repeat itself. I was prepared to feel misery and defeat as I watched Haku and Zabuza fall, but I didn't feel that. I didn't feel anything.

What kind of person feels nothing when she sees two men fighting for their dream fall at her feet?

I was losing myself more and more every day. How much longer did I have?

Now the chunin exams were starting and I know very well who is coming. Orochimaru. I haven't hunted him down for good reason. Orochimaru plays a big part in the next sequence of event, I couldn't kill him yet.

I'll play it by ear and see how it goes, because I really didn't have a plan.

But on a lighter note Naruto and Sasuke met Gaara yesterday, which was quite a funny scene.

I

I

Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto meet!

We had just finished a "mission" which was really just walking the dogs of locals. Sasuke had decided to go "home", by that I mean he was hanging around spying on Naruto and me…weirdo. In the past I stuck around with Naruto and met Konohamaru and his gang. But since I knew one of my best friends was about to show up, I decided to be a weirdo along with Sasuke and hide in a nearby tree.

By now Konahamaru had already bumped into Kankuro accidentally, but Kankuro was in a 'lets terrorize the locals' kind of mood.

He grabbed Konohamaru by his blue scarf and shirt and dangled him a couple feet off the ground.

"So does this hurt punk" Kankuro said while bullying Konohamaru :sigh: I say again, you can't change people much.

"Put him down Kankuro. Or you know we'll pay for it later" Temari said while looking around.

"You better take your hands off him right NOW!" Naruto yelled, then pointing at Kankuro to make his point.

"We got a few minutes before he gets here. Let's mess with these punks huh" Kankuro liked his bullying ways and wasn't going to give up an opportunity to use them.

Konohamaru while kicking futilely pleaded with Kankuro "Let go of me you jerk"

Kankuro thought Konohamaru's request was hilarious, he so wasn't going to let him go anytime soon "Your feisty, but not for long"

Then Naruto and Kankuro continue acting like idiots; then Sasuke came and set them straight.

Kankuro's hand was struck by a pebble and Sasuke appeared. What a hero.

"You're a long way from home and your way out of your league," that was Sasuke's 'hello'.

Kankuro who's pride was clearly wounded, began to get angry "Oh great another wimp to tick me off"

"Get lost," Sasuke said while looking intimidating and crushing a stone into dust

"Hey punk, get down here. You're the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most. All attitude and nothing to back it up."

By now Kankuro was all worked up and looking for a fight. You could tell because just then he brought out his puppet with the full intention of using it.

"What! Are you going to use the crow for this?" It seemed that Temari had just had enough of this pissing contest, let me tell you she was not the only one.

Finally _he_ appeared.

"Kankuro, back off," Gaara sounded off in that gloom and doom voice of his. "You're an embarrassment to our village. Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?"

"Er I know, I mean they challenged us. They started the whole thing. See here's what happened," but Kankuro was immediately put in his place. "Shut up" Gaara said interrupting Kankuro's chain of excuses. He didn't say his threat of killing him, so it does seem I somewhat got through to him.

"I'm sorry, for the trouble he caused" Then he sand traveled down to meet his brother and sister. And that's where I came in.

"Gaara-kun!" I said while running up to him and giving him a hug, baffling everyone around momentarily. You could see Gaara softening up a bit with Sakura's presence.

"Suki-san," Gaara hugged me back, which cause a chain of emotions in everybody.

Naruto became mad, Sasuke was looking like he was about to come over here and beat the shizznic out of Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were happy to see me, and the kids didn't know what the heck was going on.

Sheesh, who knew one hug could cause so much commotion.

I didn't entirely disentangle myself off of Gaara, I sort of hung on to his arm, in a friendly kind of way. But Sasuke and Naruto didn't see it as friendly.

"You're Gaara, The Kazekage's son?" Sasuke asked in a 'if you say yes I will hate you even more, kind of voice'

"Sasuke!" I said gently scolding him. "Be nice, yes this is Gaara-kun." Then in return I introduced my two dorks to Gaara. "Gaara-kun this is Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun"

"I've heard a lot about you," Gaara said to Sasuke, ignoring Naruto completely.

"Hmph" Sasuke didn't want to be friends with Gaara at _all_. "What are you doing here?" but what he really meant was, I want you to get lost, loser, NOW.

Naruto was getting upset because no one was paying attention to him and the kids looked kind of bored. Gaara had a look on his face that said 'She's mine, I'm the man'. And Sasuke was glaring daggers at Gaara, then Sasuke's gaze came over my way.

I knew he wanted me to let go of Gaara, but what was up with that look? To an outsider you couldn't tell Sasuke was upset, but if you know him like me, you know that to read Sasuke you just have to look at his eyes. I don't know maybe it's just me, but I just look into his eyes and I automatically know what he's feeling or thinking.

I didn't want to cause problems (or make Sasuke feel bad) so I let go of Gaara-kun; but not before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Then Sasuke looked like he really was about to lose it, Naruto had an 'that's so disgusting how could my Suki-chan kiss him' face, but Gaara was euphoric with pride and happiness, though you couldn't tell by his face, but like Sasuke reading Gaara was all about his eyes and that small smirk of his gave him away.

I then quickly latched onto Sasuke's arm before he blew a gasket and he immediately began to calm down.

l

l

Back to the Present

Temari went on to explain about the chunin exams and then here we are. Wow I can't believe it. I'm about to take the chunin exams again. Yippee!

"Suki did you hear me?" Sasuke said snapping me out of the past and into the present chunin exams.

"hm" I dumbly said

"I said your analytical skills and illusionary technique know-how is the best in our squad"

"Sasuke-kun, thank you, of course I've noticed it already. Because this is the 2nd floor"

Then instantly the genjutsu cast by the chunin proctors was broken.

"You're pretty good. But just being able to detect it isn't enough…" Suddenly the chunin proctor kicked out at Sasuke.

Of course Sasuke retaliated with a kick of his own. Both were quickly stopped by Lee's intervention. Hmm Lee's really strong isn't he, and so determined. Why can't I be attracted to him? Why does it always have to be the complicated ones? Oh wow, look at Sasuke's face. He looks so adorable when he's dumbstruck.

"Hey you broke the promise" Said the awesomely deliciously handsome, Neji Hyuga. "You're the one who didn't want to gather attention by doing something that stands out"

"Yeah but," Lee then turned to me fisted his hand in front of his chest. I could have sworn there was fire in his eyes when he came up to me.

"My name is Rock Lee, You're Suki-san right?"

"Yes."

"Let's go out together! I will protect you until I die!" Lee smiled and gave a big thumbs up!

"Ok," I smiled at Lee and thought, sure why not. Just kidding, as if it were that simple. Ask a girl out and if she says yes she's your girlfriend. That's it no strings attached, not complicated at all. Haha, yeah, psyche!

"WHAT!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled.

Sasuke and Naruto got in the middle of Sakura and Lee. Naruto was closer to Sakura and Sasuke was all up in Rock Lee's face.

"Absolutely not! She's an Uchiha, get lost loser," guess who said that.

Then Neji came up to them, his presence immediately had a significant effect on Sakura ."Hey, you there Identify yourself."

"You're supposed to identify yourself before you ask," Sasuke retorted. Ah, yes, battle of the big-heads.

Still, it's been so long since I've heard his voice.

"You're a rookie aren't you, how old are you," Neji went on as if Sasuke had said nothing.

"I'm not obligated to answer that," Sasuke calmly dissed Neji.

"What?" Of course then Neji started to get pissed.

Then I couldn't hold it in any longer; I just had to talk to him again. Just this once.

"Neji-san, I'm glad we get to meet again." Oh boy, I shouldn't have done that. You might as well as smack my head and call me lame. Good thing I caught myself before I made an even bigger slip up.

Sasuke didn't catch my slip-up; he was more concentrated on the guy's name. Neji…I've heard of that name before.

"Hm?" Neji arched his eyebrow. "Do I know you?" he rudely mocked me.

Sucker punched, I sucked in a breath and gained control of my emotions. Little does Neji know what kind of blow he just delivered. I then scratched my head and hesitantly laughed.

"No I guess not, my mistake" I said while giving him a fake smile.

Devastated I turned around before Neji could read any more of my emotions,

"Well Sasuke, Naruto, let's go!"

The Chunin Exams were about to begin and that means…Orochimaru was going to come.

l

l

l

l

* * *

Thanks for all your ideas guys! It really helped a lot. I should upload soon Sakura's clothes and what she looks like in my profile.

Do you guys like how I changed the writing style?

I really want to answer some of your questions but I don't want to spoil the story. So shall I just say keep reading and tell me what you think. I will answer some though.

Um with Gaara, yes he was upset that Yashamaru went missing but he doesn't know what happened. Actually nobody does. but he might find out...

Don't worry Itachi will have more scenes with Sakura.

I like the hidden innocent touch, I might use it, might. Seriously thinking about it.

and for

Too lazy to log in (lol): Will Sakura reveal herself?... I can't answer without giving to much away. So just keep reading k?

Much love, Claja

Update: Some of you may have noticed how I have changed things. I got tired of the repeated words. Usually I don't go back and change stuff, but this was really bugging me.


	8. Orochimaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Ch 10 Orochimaru**

* * *

Sasuke covers his face with his arms to protect himself and yells, "What is it Now!"

The Chunin Exams have been occurring exactly like last time. Team 7 is currently deep in the 'Forest of Death' about to face off with a destructive rival.

A decision was thrust into Sakura's face; she is literally caught between choices. This time around Sakura has options she didn't have before.

To destroy him now or to let him go? Which one? Which ONE?...

I'm going to fight; she firmly says and with that thought makes her decision.

But before I fight I have to let Sasuke and Naruto fight him first. It's my second time experiencing this and I'm now a more advanced ninja because of that occurrence. I can't cripple Naruto and Sasuke's learning potential by shielding them from every dangerous situation.

The gush of a strong wind finally approaches us, separating Naruto from Sasuke and me. I'm nervous, I can feel my heart beating frantically in my chest, but I refuse to let that affect me in any way. On the outside I have my poker face on and I am ready to face whatever happens head on. I dodge a hit by jumping to the side and hide in a bush. I watch as Orochimaru and his minions appear in the exact position my team was just in.

"Alright you two fan out into the woods and keep your eyes open" Orochimaru says in his female voice "I'll handle this alone."

I walk over to join Sasuke who has also hidden under a bush and I startle him a bit.

"Suki!" he says surprised.

"Sasuke, what was that?" I start to approach him, wanting to be near somebody right now. Even though I've been through this my body can't help, but respond the same way.

"Wait! Stay there, first answer the question. When does a ninja strike?" Sasuke stops me.

"Oh yeah, A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night that is the moment when a ninja should strike."

"Good," he says and visibly relaxes.

Then Orochimaru walks up to us, although he is disguised as Naruto. "Hey what's up" he shouts at us in Naruto fashion. "You guys ok?" he asks us. Cheah as if he really cares.

"Don't come any closer," I tell the creep. "What's the password?" I ask him.

"Oh sure no problem," he says then continues to recite the password, word for word.

Both Sasuke and I look at him like we caught a phony! Although I look at him a bit more coldly.

Sasuke throws a Kunai in the direction of Fake Naruto. Orochimaru dodges it by lunging on his side. "Huh?" he says. _Oh please as if you didn't really know why we were attacking._

"What was THAT! You could have killed me!" he yells at us. _I wish it would have_

"Got to hand it to you, you're quicker than the last one," Sasuke tells him, and then gets into an attack stance.

"Naruto would never have gotten that password right. He couldn't memorize all that, much less get it right word for word." I confront Orochimaru in a somber manner. _God I hate this man_.

"Besides, the way you moved when you dodged my attack was definitely not a Naruto move."

"Alright come on out whoever you are, party's over." Oh man Sasuke, are you sure you want to be saying that?

"Hmhm," the legendary sanin proceeds to lick his lips in snake like manner. "Aren't we the clever one."

Then poof, he transforms into the grass ninja he is impersonating. "Tell me, if your teammate is really that dimwitted, why would you come up with a password he would never be able to remember?" he/she, it asked.

"You see it wasn't meant for Naruto, so much as for anybody who might have happened to be nearby trying to ease drop on us. It was meant as a trap and you stumbled right into it." Sasuke's eyes are boring into the man; he's not going to let up his guard for a second.

"I'm impressed; you certainly haven't dropped your guard have you. I expect nothing less from a future clan leader, especially of the Uchiha clan." Orochimaru again did that tongue thing.

Orochimaru brings out his earth scroll. "Ah you would love to get your hands on our earth scroll; it would go so nicely with your heaven scroll." He opens his mouth and chugs the thing inside, swallowing it whole just like a snake.

"Well when this is all over one of us will have both scrolls and the other will be dead" he said just try it Orochimaru, I'm not afraid of you anymore.

Suddenly, bam! We were hit with his genjutsu paralysis. I was able to just barely dispel it making its effects meaningless on me, but it still made me go down on my knees just like last time. Sasuke on the other hand got the full dose, so he was having difficulty of snapping out of it. Come on Sasuke, you can do it.

Sasuke started turning his head towards me slowly. "Suki" he said while looking at me expectantly. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but you have to do this by yourself. I won't always be there to protect you; I have to let you become strong so that you can protect yourself. I just kept my head down and let my hair cover my face, so that he couldn't see me.

Orochimaru speaks bringing Sasuke's attention to him "You're paralyzed with fear" he states.

Little by little Sasuke began moving his hand toward his Kunai pouch, till he finally was able to grab one and slowly pull it out.

"Very good, now what happens" Orochimaru says, but Sasuke is still paralyzed with fear.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick, but I don't have to tell you that do I. You've seen it with your own eyes" Orochimaru calmly says while taking out 2 kunai and walking towards us.

He lifted the kunai up and over his head, about to throw them in our direction.

"I expected you to be more of a challenge. How disappointing." He says then lets the kunai fly.

That's it. I can't take this anymore. Maybe in the past I did nothing and sat around waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to save me, but no more. I'm strong now, this time I will save them.

Immediately I knock Sasuke unconscious with my genjutsu and flick my whip to divert the kunai away. Yes, it was fast and yes it was draining to do two things at once, but I can handle it.

"Whaa!" Orochimaru yells, he is completely caught off guard, but he recovers somehow.

"Now Orochimaru, why don't you pick on someone close to your level, you slimy bastard." My inner darkness rises to the surface and I get prepared for battle.

"Oh, it looks like the Uchiha princess has something to hide," he says. "Maybe I should use my curse mark on YOU!" Then he starts charging at me in his quick snake like manner.

I don't want Orochimaru to find out my secrets either so I stick mostly to my ninjutsu and genjutsu, which is more than enough for him.

With my steel whip in my hand I begin thrashing Orochimaru sticking mostly to my Uchiha sharingan attacks. I put some distance between us and use a minor genjutsu, which would seem incredible for a girl my age to use on him. The genjutsu immerses Orochimaru into total darkness, the only thing he can see are my very bright snowy owls. They stare him down in silence surrounding him in what seems to be the inside of a Giant tree, then my snowy owls begin attacking, by slashing at him with their beaks, cutting him from left and right. But Orochimaru breaks free of the genjutsu.

I'm ready for him and bust out my whip again. "Blazing steal," I yell. It hits Orochimaru on his upper back and severely burns his upper right shoulder.

"AHH!" he stops his snake crawly thing and runs up to me wanting close combat. I quickly put my whip away and oblige him. Fighting him blow for blow. Then I high kick him away. "I think it's time we end this."

I focus my chakra and use Shisui's Mind Controlling Dojutsu. Orochimaru looks me in the eye with rage, which allows me easy access into him and instantly his pupils dilate. I know the technique has worked.

"You have no more interest in Sasuke, you have fought me and have seen more potential in me, Suki Uchiha. " I tell him in a powerful voice; while I'm talking he is repeating quietly exactly what I'm saying "You have marked me with your curse seal and know of my thirst for revenge. You are confident that I will seek you out for power one day" and with that final technique we finish and part ways.

This battle is over.

I leave the bastard and go looking for my teammates.

Naruto has been beaten up by Orochimaru's goons, and Sasuke is still unconscious for my genjustu attack. For not I've got to take my teammates and rest under that big tree, too bad we won't be resting for long, will we…

L

L

L

L

* * *

So this concludes Orochimaru's meeting, which I tried to leave as much the same. Now the sound ninja are going to be bothering Sakura and I'm afraid I'm probably going to change that quite a bit.

So Sakura is the one who is going to have the 'curse mark', what do you think about that change?


	9. Sound Ninja and the Wanted Hero

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Ch 11. The sound ninja and the wanted hero

* * *

(Suki's/Sakura's POV)

I found the large tree where I put the boys to rest and heal until they got better. I also decided to rest a bit myself, seeing how I knew I had a bit of time before the Sound ninjas got here. Then I sat down in front of the opening with my legs out in front of me and my knees bent. I put my arms to rest on the top of my knees and played with a kunai until the Sound ninjas got here.

They would still be coming after Sasuke-kun because they didn't know that Orochimaru's interest had changed to a different 'Uchiha'…me. But to Orochimaru they were just pawns and so he didn't bother with telling them his change in plans.

I put my finger through the loop and swung the kunai back and forth counting the times it would swing before the Sound ninjas got here. Then their squirrel with the paper bomb started to run towards me. I stop it with a kunai just like last time.

A moment past then they came out from hiding. Sakura watch as they arose from the behind the foliage.

"Some look-out you are, you did even notice us" Dosu says to Sakura in way of greeting.

"What's the point of being a look out for danger after we've already found you?" Dosu continues to insult Sakura "Now wake Sasuke up, we want to fight him"

Sakura just stared at them in silence. A moment passed before anything was said.

"You don't even know the dangerous situation you are in now, do you?" Sakura finally said, her voice all cold and stoic

":Huff: If you want to talk about _dangerous situations_ you should probably take a closer look at yourself" Kin said in her nasally voice

"Hmm" Sakura didn't need to reply she already knew Lee was about to be here any second.

The Sound ninja are soon going to be in a world of pain. They found the traps just like last time and they were able to easily disarm them just like last time. Then Lee came to her rescue.

:Leaf Hurricane:

"What are you doing here Lee?" Sakura asked him.

" I will always appear when you are in trouble, Suki" he bravely stated

_Oh Lee, I hope you never change, you're really a great guy._

"But right now on this test you're my enemy" she said

"Suki, I already told you, I will protect you until I die" Lee was determined to keep his promise to Suki. She was his girlfriend after all. (fyi: no she's not)

She thanked him, then he continued to fight the sound ninja.

But of course Lee was outnumbered and quickly defeated

"Effort by itself does nothing. Now watch, were going to show you something called the wall" Dosu said and prepared to deliver the final blow.

:BAM: Lee was hit with a strong wall of sound. It was too much for him.

He went down on his knees and trying to recuperate from Dosu's sound waves.

"Now it's your turn little girl" Dosu said and turned his attention to her. Sakura used her genjutsu to knock Lee unconscious. Then took out her whip and stopped Dosu from coming near her.

Short hand fighters have a disadvantage against medium distant fighters.

:BurningSteel: with Sakura's whip she kept the other three members at a distance. But three against one is hardly ever fair. Hardly…that is unless you're a High Class ninja like her.

Eventually Sakura had to make it seem as though she got tired, because she knew team 10 was watching her battle intently. So Sakura fell on her knees and stopped attacking. :panting:

Team Dosu started to surround her from all sides. It seemed over for Sakura, when suddenly team 10 came out of the bushes and 'saved' her. Of course they also were easily defeated as well. And Sakura used her genjutsu to knock them out too. This time the Sound ninja were the ones who were caught by surprise.

"Why did they just become unconscious?" Dosu asked. Confused because their team had made no move to take them out yet.

Sakura was still seated in front of the Tree opening; it appeared as though she had never left. _When did the genjutsu begin and when did it stop? _thought Dosu.

"Doesn't matter, now your all alone" Zaku told Sakura. The Sound ninja's attention was once again on Sakura.

Then suddenly out of nowhere a voice resounded loud and clear.

"You think your pretty tough for ganging up on one girl,"

"Wha?" Zaku said Who was that?

Well it was none other than the leaf's number one genin Neji Hyuuga.

"If you guys are so tough, why don't you try me out for size" he said.

Then Tenten saw how the sound ninja had treated their teammate

"oh Lee" Tenten said, worry for her teammate seeping through her words.

"Hmph, Looks like you used our teammate as a punching bag" Neji said then he activated the Byakugan "NO ONE DOES THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" he roared in furry!

_I was wondering when you would get here, Neji. I've been waiting for you. _Sakura thought, yearning was evident in her features as she looked at Neji.

This time would be different, because she controls when Sasuke can wake up. And this time she's not going to let Sasuke be the one who saves her, this time Sakura wants someone else to save her. Someone like a certain Hyuuga standing just above her.

"Full power, Tenten" Neji told Tenten. Clearly he was _not_ going easy on the sound ninja.

Then both of them came down upon Team Dosu. Tenten going after Kin and Neji took out Dosu effortlessly. One touch was all it took and Dosu was down. Now Zaku was charging straight at Sakura with the intent of taking out Sasuke. Sakura could have easily stopped him at anytime. But she had a part to play didn't she.

Just before Zaku got close to Sakura, Neji appeared in front of her, shielding her.

"Your finished" he viciously told Zaku,

One, two touch then Zaku was down. The entire sound ninja wiped out by Team Guy.

The aftermath of the fierce struggle was riddled with questions, but no one said a word.

Sakura decided then that she would let Team 10 and Lee wake up.

Neji's eyes also went back to normal as he deactivated the byakugan. He went over to Zaku and took out the earth scroll the Sound ninja were given. "Hmph, Not so tough anymore" Neji told the unconscious Zaku while spinning the earth scroll in his hand.

Then Neji walk over to Sakura and held out the scroll for her.

"Here" he said. His voice sending shivers of pleasure down Sakura's back.

"You're giving us the scroll? Why you're the one who defeated him?" Sakura was confused, _why would Neji do something like this, _

"They were attacking your team not ours, it's your scroll" was all he said and he reached out and grabbed Sakura's hand and placed it in there.

But upon contact both Neji and Sakura were hit with a jolt of…something.

_Something about this girl _Neji thought.

Both Neji and Sakura were staring intently into each other's eyes. When suddenly their eye contact was broken due to Ino interrupting them.

"Well Suki, it looks like you're in good hands" Ino said her voice clearly implying that Neji and Sakura had something going on, "Well we'll see you at the finish line Forehead" she smiled at Sakura and then team 10 took off. Disappearing into the woods.

Tenten also called out to Neji "Neji!, Lee looks like he's going to be ok, come on we got to go too!"

Neji look in Tentens direction then back at Sakura "Are you going to be ok?" he asked Sakura

"Um, yeah" she looked at her unconscious teammates "we'll manage" she said

_Not with two teammates down your not. _Neji thought

Lee and Tenten started walking in Sakura's direction.

"You guys should should go, no need to waste anymore time" Sakura told them

"No-" Neji said firmly then was interrupted by Lee.

Lee who was leaning on Tenten for support said "Neji, we cannot leave Suki out here on her own. We should help her"

_If you would have let me finish my sentence, you would have known that that is what I was going to say _Thought Neji.

Neji turned back to Sakura.

"Our team has already acquired both scrolls, and if I'm correct this earth scroll was all your team needed to head on over to the tower." Neji said his analytical eyes never lie to him "Therefore we have no need to fight. We'll help you continue on"

Sakura looked up at Neji, her eyes softened and showed gratitude "Thank you, Neji" was all she said.

Neji just nodded his head in response and carried Sasuke on his back. While Sakura took Naruto.

"We're going to be ok" Sakura whispered to the unconscious Naruto.

Then they were off. Both teams headed to the chunin tower together.

But Sakura failed to notice a black winged creature had been following her and now knew her secret.

l

l

l

* * *

Hey guys, How do you like the new update. I forgot to tell you, but I think you've already guessed by now, there is going to be some NejiXSaku moments. Hope that's ok?

Itachilivesinmyheart: There will definately be more Itachi Sakura moments, just wait a little. It will be wierd If i make Itachi appear out of nowhere right now. But he's coming most likely in the next one chapter or the following. :HINT: if you got the last sentence then you know someone is in trouble.

Konnichiha yoshi-san: Don't worry Sakura will head on toward the Akatsuki, all I can say is within the next 3 or 5 ch she should be inducted between there.I also can't wait, she's going to be Baddas5

Cheetos: No Sakura does not have the curse mark she only made Orochimaru think he gave her the mark


	10. Neji

Disclaimer: I own nothing

By the way small note: I'm making a slight change with Sakura's elements. I'm adding wind, so that now she will have all of the elements. K.

Now Enjoy!:)

* * *

Ch 12 Neji

* * *

Team Seven and Team Guy have been traveling together through the forest of death. Now the sun goes down and the dangers of the night befall them.

"Alright we'll make camp here and continue in the morning, by tomorrow we should reach the towers with time to spare" Neji said. He'd been carrying Sasuke all day long and the boy still had not even stirred.

Neji put Sasuke in a sleeping bag and Sakura did the same with Naruto.

"I'll be first watch" Neji stated and with that the entire group settled in for the night and Neji climbed a tree near them to have a better view of the perimeter.

Time started to pass and Neji's mind began to drift to the events of that day, specifically moments with Sakura. While staring at moon in the twinkling sky Neji contemplated the strange moments with Sakura.

_There something about that girl… The first time I met her she looked at me as if I knew her…when I shot her down her face crumbled into one of anguish. But people don't experience those intense emotions for someone they've barely met. And I'm positive I have never met this girl in my entire life. _

_Who is she?_

"Neji?" while Neji had been lost in his thoughts he noticed the object of his thoughts had climbed up the tree to join him.

Sakura looked at Neji expectantly, but he didn't return her stare. _That's fine, it's Neji._ She thought referring to Neji's personality.

"You should be sleeping" he told her, still not taking his eyes off the full moon.

A quick smile passed through Sakura's lips at his concern over her "I wanted to join you" she told him.

The moon was full tonight, big and bright. Positioned right in front of them; in perfect view for the two genin.

_I always wondered what it would be like if I met Neji sooner_ Sakura thought.

"I love moments like this with you" she told him, not caring anymore about her cover or about her mission, or about anyone really. Right now in this moment she wanted to be herself…she wanted to be with Neji.

This time Neji did tear his gaze away from the moon and focused it on Sakura. That was the last straw, now he was _livid_ that she still insists on continuing this facade that somehow the two were acquainted. He demanded an explanation from her.

"What do you mean by that." Neji kept his voice down but anger was apparent in his voice "Why do you talk and look at me as if you know me! I know nothing about you! I have never met you in my entire life! So stop acting like you know me, Suki." He finished, breathing deeply from how heated he'd gotten.

"ok One. Don't call me that and Two. I do know you! I know you very well! In fact right now I'm the only woman who knows you unlike any woman ever has!" she yelled back "and don't talk to me like that, you never yell at me." She finished with a sob, she had started breaking, no longer able to control her emotions . _God, I got to get better control of myself._

"You're sick Suki. You really need some help" he said in all seriousness

"No Neji I'm not :sad laugh: hiccup: I'm really not." :takes in breath. Looks away from him, not being able to hold his gaze "If there was anything that I every really regretted from coming back here it was…it was leaving you Neji" :sniffs: and wipes at her eyes stopping tears from falling.

Neji had no words he can only stare in shock at her confession. Then suddenly everything becomes quiet. And a calm like no other passes through them as if pieces were falling into place.

"Neji" she says breathlessly then she takes his hand in hers. Neji doesn't even try to fight her; he's still to shocked to even process what he's hearing.

Then Sakura takes the plunge and reveals one of her secrets "I love you" she says

Sakura starts closing the distance between them, her intention very clear. But this is too much for Neji; he pulls his hand back and takes a step back from her.

"Wait, wait a minute" he tells her "What do you mean you love me? You don't know me."

:sigh: _not this again. _"Your favorite food is herring soba, you like to meditate, you hate pumpkins and have a low tolerance for anything spicy. You like to laugh at Lee because you think it's ridiculous for him to become a great ninja on just taijutsu. Right now in this point in life, you believe one cannot change his fate no matter how hard he tries. You have a curse which represents a mark of a bird in a cage" _and you still believe that your father is dead when he is alive and well in Kumokagure. _But that thought was going to stay right there.

Neji narrowed his eyes, now highly suspicious of Sakura.

"How did you know all that?" he asked

:another sigh: "Never mind," Sakura said while shaking her head "It doesn't matter, forget it"

She was about to jump down from the tree and go back to bed when Neji grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Wai-" Before Neji could finish even a word he was suddenly hushed by Sakura's lips.

In a split second decision Sakura decided to go for it and descended her lips upon his.

Needless to say the kiss was _phenomenal_. His lips were so warm and soft, Sakura felt like she was in heaven all over again.

Neji again, was stunned. He should have gotten angry at her and pushed her away. He should have yelled at her and told her what nerve she had!. But instead something else happened.

He just couldn't help himself from reciprocating the kiss right back. His lips started moving along with hers, taking in everything she had to offer. "Mmm" she moaned in pleasure, with that he decided to take things one step further and shot his tongue out parting her lips.

Sakura easily complied and intertwined her tongue with his. Both of them exploring every corner of their mouths and tasting each other in relish. They were so lost in their own little world that they failed to notice anything around them.

Sakura had been keeping Sasuke asleep with her genjutsu, but now that her chakra had retreated from him, he had woken up.

And what he saw was not a pretty sight. At first he couldn't believe what he was seeing; he thought he was in a nightmare. But no, sure enough this was real and his Suki was locking lips with that A**HOLE with the white eyes, Neji Hyuga.

Instantly his sharigan activated and he went after him.

By this point in time Neji had mustered enough instincts to know something was wrong. He knew he needed to stop their make-out session real quick. He noticed his hands had somehow placed themselves on Sakura's hips and her hands were wrapped around his neck. He freed one of his hands and brought it up to the side of her cheek to push her away gently.

Sakura made a cute sound of disapproval, her want for Neji still not sated.

"Wait" he whispered in her ear, making it known he also wanted to continue their ministrations "Something's not right"

Then from out of nowhere Sasuke had decided to attack. He charge at Neji enraged.

"Get away from _MY_ Suki!" he roared in fury, while sending fire shuriken in the direction of Neji.

Neji quickly pushed Sakura out of dangers way and faced Sasuke head on. _Your Suki! Oh hell no _

Both boys were completely lost in their vehemence. Releasing their violence on each other. Neji started using his :Gentlefist: technique, but Sasuke dodged all his attacks and put enough distance between them to shoot out a great :Fireball: at Neji.

By now the entire group had awaken and were not happy with the spectacle at hand.

Tenten, Lee and Naruto had a collaborative :WTF!: thought running through their minds.

"Sasuke Stop!" Sakura yelled out to Sasuke. But neither of the boys paid any attention.

"STOP SASUKE STOP!" she yelled and still they continued warring with each other.

Till finally she had enough. She wasn't a weak genin anymore and wouldn't take this Sh1t.

Sakura busted out her whip and used it to separate the boys. First she went after Sasuke and wrapped the whip around his leg and threw him to one corner of the camp. Then she wrapped her whip around her beloved Neji and threw him to the opposite corner of the room.

And with one final scream of "I SAID STOP!" she ended the battle.

Both Sasuke and Neji were dumbfounded. _What had just happened? _They thought.

"That's it I have had enough! We're leaving" she huffed "Oh good Naruto you're awake, grab your stuff were leaving. Come on Sasuke let's go"

_Chop Chop_

Sasuke and Naruto hurried to grab their stuff, because Sakura was already walking away.

"Wait, you're leaving now" Neji said to Sakura, clearly he didn't want her to go, much less during the middle of the night.

"Ye-" but before Sakura could reply she was cut off by Sasuke's scathing remark "Yeah weirdo, we're leaving. Suki doesn't want to be around your type anymore" he said in a hard tone.

"Sasuke" Sakura said in a 'leave him alone' tone, "Don't listen to him Neji, clearly my teammate isn't capable of maturity, so I think it's best if we travel separately to the chunin tower" she told him with sadness plain in her voice and in the look she gave him. "I'll see you again at the tower,k?"

Neji was also sporting a similar look and wished she wouldn't leave, but nodded in agreement. Sakura started to walk towards Neji in hopes of hugging (and maybe kissing) him 'goodbye', when Sasuke grabbed the top of her arm and pushed her forward to continue walking toward the tower.

:ugh: "Fine Sasuke let's go" she said and threw one parting glance to Team Guy (specifically Neji) and left.

L

L

Now team 7 and team Guy have separated. Both making their way toward the chunin tower where the Hokage and his future predecessor, Itachi Uchiha, await all genin who pass the second part of the exam.

l

l

* * *

MAJOR ITACHI MOMENT next chapter.

I hope you like the ch. I know some of you may be confused a bit because I haven't told you what happened in Sakura's past/future. Don't worry I'm doing that for a reason and it will be revealed toward the end.

K I hope you like it! I love all my reviewers! I think you guys are the best!


	11. Uchiha Wars!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Ch 13 Uchiha Wars

* * *

Last night Team 7 had separated from Team Guy to make camp elsewhere. In the morning the group continued their journey to the Chunin tower to complete their exam. Everything seemed to be going well for the team, they had collected both the heaven and earth scrolls and would make it to the tower with time to spare.

However there was a rip in the team.

You could tell it was going to be a bad day for team seven just from their morning's socializing. Scratch that you couldn't even call it 'socializing'. Socializing meant you had to have had at least one conversation; the only words that team 7 exchanged were clipped and short to the point. The only 'good morning' that had been said was from Naruto.

":yawn:stretch: Good Morning guys" Naruto said, trying to be the friendly moderator.

Sakura :silence:

Sasuke :silence:

"Fish or berries" Sasuke said in a monotone voice. Asking what the group's breakfast should be.

"berries" Sakura replied in a curt voice.

Once they had finished eating berries and a bit of special ninja bread they began to get ready to leave.

"Pack up" Sasuke said in a brisk voice.

When they had finished gathering their things they readied themselves for the journey ahead. "Let's go" Sakura said in a clipped manner.

And if you thought it was going to get better once they were moving, you were _wrong_. Sasuke had refused to be anywhere near Sakura and positioned himself to the right of Naruto. While Sakura who was also mad at Sasuke positioned herself to the left of Naruto. Which left Naruto traveling in the middle of the two, acting as their mediator.

They remained traveling like that in silence for a couple of hours. The rift between Sasuke and Sakura began to get bigger. There was so much tension in the air I swear you could cut it with a knife like butter.

Even Naruto remained quiet, trying to avoid making the tension worse, but we all know Naruto has his limits...

"OK, THIS HAS GONE ON FOR LONG ENOUGH, YOU TWO SHOULD JUST KISS AND MAKE UP!" he yelled completely out of nowhere. And with that well wished comment all hell broke loose.

"Hmph, you should tell that to Suki! Seems like she has no problem kissing whoever. " Sasuke said coldly.

"What did you say!" Sakura yelled, as her eyes began to narrow in anger.

"What do you have a hearing problem?" Sasuke shot back, his usual handsome smirk turning into an ugly snarl.

"How DARE you!" Infuriated Sakura let him have it "You have no right to insult me, or even be angry with me! If anything I should be mad at You! You're the one who ruined my special moment with Neji!" she finished while pointing her finger at his chest angrily and panting furiously. Her face even began to get a little red from how enraged she was.

"Oh I'm _sorry_ for ruining your 'special' moment" Sasuke spat sarcastically, clearly he was not sorry. Then he let Sakura have it. "Don't _YOU_ DARE TELL _ME_ that _I_ have no right to be angry!" Sasuke yelled back losing his cool "I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!" he roared while waving his fist around. His knuckles started to get white from how strong he was clenching them.

Even though she really wanted to give him an earful on how 'he isn't the boss of her' and that they aren't together so Sakura has every right to be with Neji without him getting mad. She refrained and didn't reply back. She knew Sasuke was getting to a dangerous point; the best thing to do right now is to give him a moment to collect himself.

Sasuke knew his anger was getting the best of him and if he didn't calm down bad things would happen. So he took a deep breath to get a handle on himself.

As soon as he was back to being as close to how level headed he used to be he whispered to Sakura ashamed and humiliated "I made a complete fool out of myself, back there" not trusting himself to use his normal voice quite yet. _That was no way for an Uchiha to act, nii-san would be disappointed _he thought.

"Oh believe me I agree" Sakura said in a snarky manner. Hey she wasn't a saint, she gave him a moment ok? She's pissed too!

Sasuke :miserable laugh:

"Trust me Suki, It will not be happening again" walks up to her and gets all up in her face.

His face darkens as he asks "Tell me Suki did it ever pass through your mind how I felt?" confusion showed on Sakura's face to which Sasuke responded by giving :another miserable laugh: "Of course it didn't" Sasuke said hopelessly "You were never interested in me, were you Suki. You were the only girl who never was " _Naturally you just had to be the only girl I wanted, but no more. _

Defeated Sasuke dealt his final blow "I won't embarrass myself like that for you again. You want Neji fine, but you and me we're _done_."_I won't care about you anymore, I promise._

Sakura was taken aback, her eyes widening from astonishment :Gasp: _what do you say to that? I feel like Sasuke just broke up with me. _Sakura was shocked into a distressed stupor. As she looked up into his face she saw wretchedness, rage, desperation and then finally decisiveness. _Oh Sasuke don't you get it? Don't you understand how I feel about you? _

Then there was nothing more to say. Both had spoken their piece; Sakura wants to be with Neji and Sasuke doesn't want anything to do with her. That's it, that was all. _I know Sasuke. _Sakura thought, _but then why do I feel this way?_

Naruto frantically tried to mend their ties once more, but it was no use. What had just trespassed was permanent damage that could not be fixed. Sasuke and Sakura were done.

Again in a depressive silence team 7 continued their journey to the chunin tower which was less than 10 feet away.

L

L

Inside the tower the team had opened up the scrolls and had been welcomed by Iruka sensei, just like last time. Because in this dimension they arrived earlier to the tower the team had more time for resting and socializing. Both Naruto and Sasuke had found a corner and decided more sleep would not be a bad thing.

But right now Sakura could not stand to be around Sasuke, so she decided to get up and go looking for Gaara. She would have gone to Neji, but for some strange reason she couldn't stomach seeing him either.

Sakura was walking through the higher quarters of the tower, when suddenly she was yanked into a room by a stranger. :_yank_!:

When Sakura regained her focus she notice that actually this wasn't a stranger at all. It was Uchiha Itachi!

"Itachi!" Sakura said happily and hugged him. _He's just the kind of person I want to be around right now_. :)

But something was wrong. He wasn't hugging her back, and if she was honest with herself he was acting a little weird. _Itachi never just pulls me into a rooms like this._

"Suki…how was your exam?" he asked in his usual calm manner, but Sakura knew something was off.

:clears throat: "Um it was ok, we recovered both scrolls with no serious injuries" Sakura said and glanced at his eyes to try to read him. Which was… impossible. - - You see with Itachi you can sometimes read his expressions, but only when he wants you too. Right now is not one of those moments. :\

He nodded his head "Was there anything more? Anything out of the norm?" he asked unemotionally.

"No, not really" I said flawlessly lying once again.

We just stood there in stillness; me against the wall, him trapping me and staring me down with his unnerving eyes. A good while past before he finally broke the silence.

"You're a very good liar Suki. Your lies have worked on the very best shinobi, but not on me" he said coldly, eyes narrowing.

"Itachi?" Sakura hesitantly says

"I know your secret Suki" he says then pauses to see my reaction. "Is there anything you want to confess"

I just look at him not sure of how much he knows. "No?" he says "Nothing at all" I stay still in silence and just stare at him.

"I'm disappointed in you" he says, I can tell he's telling the truth because his eyes gave him away for a fleeting moment. I truly have let him down. For some reason this causes anguish to rise up in my chest. Tears begin to collect in my eyes. Damn Traitorous Emotions!

Itachi :sigh: and then ,from seeing me get upset I suppose, he changes his voice to become more soothing "Why were you hiding your power Suki?" he asks

What? That's all he knows? Maybe there is hope! Maybe he doesn't know my whole story! So immediately I begin concocting another lie.

"Ok you caught me." I said in a 'I give up' tone. "I didn't want to use my full power because I felt like too much was expected of me, Itachi. :bats eyelashes: I just couldn't handle the pressure :cute gooey eyes:" and I also jutted out my lip for emphasis.

Then Itachi did something completely out of character that caught me off guard. Gently he ran his fingers over my lips. His touch feather soft and quick. It only lasted for a short moment and I barely even felt it, that I was left wondering whether it happened at all?

It was only just now that I notice how close our proximity is. His whole body is caging me in. Arms on locked on either sides and his legs were also slightly parted fully encasing me in. Seeing how I was also really tiny, this was not a hard feat to do.

Another intense moment of silence passes. Then finally I can't take it anymore, by now my heart is racing so fast in my chest I swear it's going to pop out any second. _Is it just me or did it get hot in here?_

"Itachi" I whisper, while looking into his beautiful eyes. And they are beautiful, his ruby sharigan make red eyes look completely natural on a his person. His lashes so long they magnificently extenuate the splendor of his good looks. _He's even prettier than me, pretty but lethal._"Oh Suki you lie flawlessly, like any Uchiha naturally could" he says, I just stand there looking into his eyes hypnotized by them

Then he gets _reeeaaaaal_ close to me, and puts his mouth just above my ear. His voice sending shivers down my spine. "But…You're not an Uchiha at all are you _Suki_…or should I say Sakura" It takes me a while to notice what he said. _You know Uchiha's can be very distracting, ok_. But when she does process what he said instantly her fight-and-flight reflexes take over like :snap: that.

_Oh SHIZZNIC! Sh1t! Sh1t! SH1t! SH1T!_**_SH1T_**_! _:0_  
_

Itachi notices the instant change in Sakura and continues on like it had never happened. He brought his hand up to the side of her face caressing it with the side of his hand. "Wasn't it just a perfect coincidence that a tiny '_Uchiha' :scoff:_ girl was in the exact location where I was supposed to meet my master that night. My master who has now disappeared."

Her eyes widen even more if possible, and by now her mouth has slightly parted releasing short quick gasps as she begins to hyperventilate. She has no power to reply or even stop Itachi from continuing his report on his discovery of her.

"So coincidental even more that the Uchiha were on the verge of destruction. When the exact people who would have voted for their demise were just suddenly killed off?" Itachi's voice had gone dangerously low. He violently grabbed her face with his hand that had just been stroking her gently just moments before.

"And along comes this tiny child from out of nowhere who no one has ever heard about." He says rage seeping in and putting his face directly in front of her.

"Trust me _Sakura :_he says her name with venom: I checked there were no Uchiha citizens living in Suna that date. But I did find a citizen of Konoha who had been killed coincidentally around the same time the other murders were committed." Now he roughly releases her face from his strong hold. If Sakura could think properly she would have rubbed her face in pain, but because her whole system was in shock she barely felt it.

"A very strange murder really," with two fingers he begins fiddling with the side of her face again, tucking some loose hair behind her ear. " it was a little girl with pink hair and green eyes much like yours." He finishes as removes his eyes from hers and turns them up to her hair.

"Her name was Sakura" he continues unemotionally she was your exact same age when you came to live with us." He stops trapping her with his body and instead leans on the wall, in between her and the door.

Then he stills and doesn't continue talking. Sakura finally gathers up enough wits to form a complete sentence.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" she says in such a quiet voice she wonders if he even heard her.

LONG moment of silence and staring,.

"No '_Suki'_ I'm not going to tell them that you're Sakura _Haruno_. I'm not even going to tell them what you have done. I'm going to tell them nothing" he says in a calm voice

Well this certainly caught her attention "Why?" she asked confused by his actions.

:hopeless laugh: "I'd like to know the answer to that question as well, Sakura." He says, his tone changing to a warmer one.

:gulp: "Itachi" she cautiously said, a sob threatening to escape out of her voice.

"Did you know I was going to be ordered to wipe out my entire clan if they didn't back down from their threats to take over Konoha?"

_LIE _her mind told her, so she shakes her head in denial. He glances at her to read her answer then closes his eyes and shakes his head slightly :sighs: he knows she's lying again, but tells her the story anyway.

"I was supposed to kill every member of my family and neighbors" he says in his usual calm manner, but you could almost pick up some sadness in his voice.

He looks down at the floor and crosses his arms on his chest. "But I know I couldn't kill my brother, he's too precious to me…" then he brings his eyes back up to hers and a look of intense passion crosses his face, she has never in her life seen that look on his face before.

"and Sakura if I had been ordered to kill you too, right now I don't think I could be able to do that either"

l

l

l

* * *

K I double checked this thing to make sure no one calls 'Suki' 'Sakura' except for Itachi who now obviously knows. But really you can't get anything past Itachi. It's ITACHI, enough said.

I really want to answer your questions, but most of them are about who she ends up with. Which is going to be my finally shocker.

But I will say keep in mind we haven't even had her go into Akatsuki yet. That's going to be a serious game changer for Sakura. Sooo if you keep reading you will definitely find out.

I also want to give a special thank you to all my faithful reviewers, I honestly think I have the best reviewers ever. You guys keep me on my toes and make me feel like you really care about the story. So this is why I update, for you guys. Let me know what you think and ideas are always welcome.

Hope you enjoyed the ch. ! Much love

Claja


	12. Good Times

Disclaimer: I own only this story, not the characters or anything pertaining to the Naruto franchise

l

* * *

Ch 14: Good Times

* * *

After the tense conversation with Itachi, both Sakura and him decided to spend a little more time together. Too be honest Sakura felt a bit relieved at having Itachi know who she was.

They both sat on the plush couch provided to Itachi, which was more like a bed than a couch, but who cares. It's nice! Actually there were many rooms in many different locations decorated and supplied just for the use of the future Hokage with whatever he needed. It was a nice thing for them to do, but the only problem was that all the rooms weren't designed to Itachi's taste. He was a simple man, and didn't need rich things. However the rooms were far from _simple_.

This one in particular was a very lavish room, or you could also call it a high class loft. It had polished wooden floors, a large round crystal glass dining table with six chairs, a large kitchen and bar with the most up-to-date technology, a semi-circular balcony, high ceilings, ginormous windows, plush sofas, a massage recliner, beautiful long chaises, and a huge floor-to-ceiling sized chimney as the center piece of the circular room.

"This room is nice" Sakura said showing appreciation for the fine things.

The two were laying down on their side on the queen sized chaise facing each other. Sakura slightly imitating the fetal position, with her legs tucked in, her arms in front of her and her head leaning on the top of the chaise. Itachi decided to incline his elbow on the chaise and lean his head on his hand. He had one leg stretched out the other was bent at the knee with his foot resting in-between Sakura's legs. Both of them intertwining one hand with the other and taking comfort in their interlocked position.

Itachi just shrugged "I guess" he said with his lovely low voice.

:giggle: "You don't like it" Sakura stated

:sigh: "It's not that I don't like it, I just think it's a bit unnecessary." He said

"What do you mean?" Sakura said curious to find out more about Itachi. Even though she has lived with him all of her second life, moments where you can spend quality time like this with him are hard to find. He's always busy doing some official things for Konoha as future hokage.

"hm a lot of the items purchased could have been bought at a lower price and some of the money spent could have been used for a constructive purpose for Konoha" he said

Sakura couldn't help but smile at Itachi's devotion to the village.

"You really are going to be a great hokage Itachi you know that" she said in a warm voice.

He looked at her and gave her one of his infamous Uchiha smirks in reply.

"Sakura" he said, which brought her eyes to his.

"Hm?" she said.

"I like the sound of your name" he said in his usual deep voice

:giggle: _Did he just say my name, just because? No other alternative reason for the Great Uchiha Itachi?_

After that, a moment of comfortable silence passed over them. Where they just sat back and played with each other's hands.

See that's the thing with Sakura and Itachi. They could enjoy each other's company in practically any circumstances. Both could be absolutely quiet and not say two words the entire time and be happy as clams. Or they could be chatty cathys and still have the time of their lives. Sakura smiled, this is exactly what she needed to help get her over the argument she had earlier with Sasuke.

Then Itachi broke the silence with his peaceful voice.

:smirk: "So you have '_pink'_ hair" he said it in a way that if she didn't know better she could have sworn he was poking fun at her hair.

"Yes, I have pink hair. Is there something _wrong_ with that?" Sakura's usual attitude taking rise, but she was only teasing him.

Then Itachi reached out and gently took hold of some of Sakura's hair strands. His intense eyes focused on her face.

"No, I just wonder what you would look like with your natural pink hair" he said his voice deepening into what one might almost consider sensuous.

That voice plus this proximately and take into account that he's an Uchiha was too much for Sakura. She leaned back just a little bit, making his tender hold on her hair drop. He :shrugged: and went back to fiddling with her hand.

"You must be even more beautiful with your natural pink hair and green eyes, than what you already are with black hair and green eyes" he said as if it were a mere fact of life.

Sakura never really understood her relationship with Itachi. At times it could be a mere friendly brother-sister relationship, where most of their interactions were purely platonic. But sometimes it was a more dare she think '_flirty'_ relationship? Seeing how this Itachi was allowed the opportunity to grow and mature with family and friends he was slightly more affectionate. _Slightly_.

Then he dropped her hand and went into serious mode.

"Sakura how did you-" but before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

:knockknockknock:

"Itachi-fukusho, the preliminary matches are about to start. Your presence is requested at the opening speech." Some random officials had come to fetch him.

"Yes, I'll be there" he responds to them. Then he gets up from the chaise and holds his hand out to me and says "Come. We'll finish this conversation later."

I take his hand and allow him to help me up. Both of us walk hand in hand to the chunin arena.

L

L

Upon arriving Sakura makes her way to her team and stands behind Sasuke. Who ignores her and doesn't even glance her way.

_What she's putting her tongue down my brothers throat too? Is there anyone she's not sucking face with? :_Sasuke internally sneered. _Was I not enough_? His last thought one of sadness.

The hokage then makes his usual speech about why the chunin exams are held and what their significance means.

All the while Sakura is stealing secretive glances at Neji, who also can't control himself from stealing some glances at Sakura. But he tries his best to pay attention and be serious.

Sakura also feels another pair of eyes staring at her. Her first instinct is to look at Sasuke, but no luck there he's busy giving her the cold shoulder. Then she glances at Naruto, who is intently listening to the Hokage's boring speech. So then she looks at Itachi who wasn't staring at her at first, but did look at her when he felt her eyes descend on him. He then signaled Sakura to pay attention and stop fooling around :pointing at the hokage: _that's where your attention needs to be_. Of course Sakura nodded and pretended to obey, only to later continue to look around.

Then she saw Gaara_. Ahh so this is who is staring at me_. She gives him a smile and a wave in acknowledgement. He waves back, but doesn't stop staring. She however does and goes back to paying attention to the most _entertaining_ speech in the world!

Afterward Hayate is called forth and he gives his speech. Kabuto leaves shortly after, quitting the chunin exam. _Traitorous scum!_ Sakura thinks while her inner is madly shaking her fist at him. They then are asked to look at the screen to see who will fight first. Of course Sasuke and Yoroi are chosen.

Sakura couldn't help but give him a heads up on what he was facing.

"Sasuke-kun don't let him touch you, ok?" she tells him.

But Sasuke doesn't even acknowledge that he heard Sakura.

Which to be honest hurts Sakura's feeling just a bit. _Well I guess I deserved that. _She thinks.

Sasuke and Yoroi step up to bat, while the other chunin make their way to the upper section.

Of course Sasuke wins the battle easily since he was able to use his Sharingan.

The following matches are pretty much the same thing, with the exception of Sakura cheering on Kankuro.

During one of the breaks Sakura heads off to the bathroom and has her little spat with Ino. Afterward Ino leaves and Sakura follows shortly after. But before she can make it back to the stadium she's stopped by somebody grabbing onto her wrist.

:gasp: Sakura looks up to see none other than her beloved Neji Hyuga. "Neji" she says smiling happily.:)

He also can't help, but give her a smirk in return and pulls her into a dark corner for privacy.

"Hey" he says and nudges her towards him, shocking Sakura instantly.

"Hey yourself" she says and pushes him against the wall while she pulls him down for a kiss…er I mean make-out session. His tender lips skillfully manipulate Sakura's to his every whim. Sakura is the first girl he has ever kissed, but nevertheless he even manages to kiss like a pro without ever having experience. Oh the hard life of a genius. ;) Neji wraps his arms around Sakura's waist, while she slowly drags her hands up his sculpted arms in a sensuous motion. She takes his lower lips in between hers, and nips at it gently, asking for permission to enter his opening. _I suppose I could oblige_ he thinks internally smiling and opens up allowing her access into his mouth.

"Mmmm" she lets out small sounds of passion while she explores his wet cavern, intertwining her tongue with his. The taste of Neji driving her wild!

She starts sliding one hand up to his face caressing the side of it, then allowing it to rest behind his head interweaving her hand within his hair and deepening the kiss. Neji also can't resist giving in to his passion and starts to make small lustful noises himself. Both of their breathing intensify, adding liquid fire to the already developing flame.

Neji brings one hand up her back stroking it lovingly and in the process causes vibrations to pulse through her body. He then let's his other hand roam toward her bottom, massaging it and making her go crazy! (So now she's wild and crazy! Fun fun!)Moans of excitement escape Sakura's lips.

After the incident with Neji yesterday Sakura had been thinking about what she had revealed to him. And it wasn't much to tell you the truth.

Neji was fully convinced that Sakura was a super obsessed fan girl. He had no other theories to go on. Unless she was a spy, but a 12 yr old spy for what? Or there was always the truth, Sakura is a ninja from the future who had a relationship with Neji and has come back for some unknown purpose but…honestly that's just not plausible.

And Sakura was ok with that. If he wanted to think she was a super obsessed fan girl that's fine, as long as she can be with him, who cares what he thinks. He's a great kisser ;) nah j/k. She really does love him and has missed him so much. Every second that she has newly been given with him is a blessing in her eyes.

l

l

l

l

* * *

Authors Note:

Ok guys there has been a little confusion on Sakura, I hope this doesn't spoil stuff, but Sakura is still Sakura. Big revelation right :\ I know. your welcome:) Lol no j.k.

But for real. One of the biggest issues I had was trying to write a realistic Sakura going back in time. So if you are expecting her to be cold stone or a blood thirsty killer, she's not.

She's just the average girl we all know and love, but who has been pushed to the point of desperation. She's still kind, lovable, and if you remember in the manga and anime she has a sense of humor, but this Sakura has lived a rougher life than the one in the manga.

Nevertheless even though she's been through some bad stuff, it still hasn't changed her, well it has but not drastically. And that's how I imagine the real Sakura would be. Even if the real Sakura in the manga goes through something as difficult as mine has I can't imagine her changing so drastically into an unemotional killer. It's just not going to happen. That's what makes Sakura so great, (in my opinion) is the fact that she does have a heart, she does care about her boys, she tries so hard for them and for herself and would sacrifice for her loved ones.

Although I'll fully admit it is unrealistic for most of the boys in Konoha to fall for Sakura. I mean there's like practically no emphasis on love in Naruto, most of it is: guys who want power/ revenge and guys who are trying to stop those that want power/revenge. So yeah, it's just not a dating/love show, therefore I'll create my own:).

I also know it confused some of you how she broke down her defenses so easily for Neji and trust me there is a reason for everything… dun dun dun! Lol .

But all will be revealed…soon…;) keep reading and I promise you it will make sense.

I'll probably update tomorrow or Thursday so just check back whenever.

As for Dragontamer ri-chan: It's too early to tell, but I definitely will keep Kimimaro in mind. I think I do have a part for him, but I'm not certain.

( Great answer huh...not) No, but we'll see, seriously.


	13. Broken

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

CH 15 Broken

* * *

Both, Neji and Sakura, are still kissing. When Naruto yells for Sakura to hit the stage.

"SUKIIII-CHAAAAN!" Naruto yells in his boisterous way.

And they pull apart breathlessly; Sakura can't help but react to his kisses with a silly grin and a blissful look on her face.

"Come on let's go, it's your turn" he says still a bit out of breath, but slowly regaining his usual stoic composure. He takes her hand and begins leading her to the stage.

However before he can drag her off, she asks him to "wait".

Neji turns back to look at her with a curious face.

" :small pants: You have to make me a promise" she says still catching her breath and recovering from the fervor that had just passed between them.

"What is it" he says with cautious eyes.

"Promise me you'll keep your emotions in check and won't let them interfere with your match" she says, with knowing eyes. She doesn't want her friend Hinata to get trashed so badly.

Neji who thinks this is such a simple request because he always has his emotions in check, agrees with no hesitation.

"I always keep my emotions in check" he says full of confidence.

"Promise me." Sakura still pushes for him to wholeheartedly swear to keep his word.

"I promise" he says certain that there is no way he can break his promise.

Satisfied with that answer Sakura continues to follow him. Their connecting hands still producing little shock waves of pleasure within them both.

When they get to the stadium Sakura heads to the stage where Ino is waiting for her to start their match, while Neji goes upstairs and joins his team.

"Suki I never thought I'd be fighting you" Ino says in a hard tone.

_Eehh I can't say the same, _thought Sakura.

Sakura and Ino's relationship has been different this time around. Seeing how they never fought over Sasuke they still are very good friends. However the inklings of rivalry are never fully extinguished between them.

So Sakura and Ino start fighting. They pretty much follow the same old taijutsu tricks they did the first time around. A :kick: here, a :swipe: there until suddenly Ino gets the wide open shot to punch Sakura in the face just like last time. Of course she changes her mind at the last minute and slaps Sakura instead. :slap!:

_BIIIIIG MISTAKE_, punching her would have been _way_ better.

Sakura :snaps!: Her mind instantly taking her to a flashback of her old self during the dark days and then…it got ugly.

She takes in a deep breath and releases it in one go. From there on out she instantly loses control of her body and does not remember clearly what happens next.

A deep growl starts arising from her throat as she slowly turns back to face Ino. :_Grrrrrrrrr:_

Sakura keeps her head low as her eye balls roll up to look at Ino. The look on her face is one of total malice!

"You shouldn't have done that" Sakura says, her voice gone dark and completely unrecognizable.

Sakura :SLAMS: her right foot into the ground in front of her causing the floor to reverberate with the intensity of its power. She shoots out massive chakra with that kick and zones in on the now terrified Ino, trapping her with her technique. Ino instantly becomes paralyzed.

Then she brings her right arm forward lifting it in a motion similar to Gaara's :desert coffin:. The only difference is Sakura's curled fingers are pointing up to the sky.

Sakura invades Ino's mind with an extremely powerful genjutsu. Ino can't see, hear, feel or think. She has no control whatsoever; she is completely subservient to Sakura's whims.

Ino's body begins to lift along with Sakura's rising hand. A loud sound sort of like a woman screaming only more distorted starts becoming apparent. It starts out like a low screech and rapidly increases to an explosive level SHRIEK! When Ino is high in the air Sakura twists her wrist to the side, the motion looking like she is turning a knob in the air.

Sasuke and Naruto immediately yell for Sakura to stop!

"STOP IT SUKI!" Sasuke yells terrified at what's become of Sakura.

Naruto also desperate for Sakura to stop, bellows "SUKI-CHAN!"

Even Neji, Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru and Choji yell for her to stop.

"SUKI STOP!" Neji shouts frantic to break through to her.

"SUKI-SAN!" Gaara yells not even knowing who the girl down there is anymore.

:Gasp!: It takes their combined voices for Sakura to break out of the awful trance. Instantly the shrieking stops and Sakura gently lowers Ino's body to the floor. Although she is too late, she has already done big time damage to Ino's mind.

Silence passes through the room, leaving everyone in a state of shock not knowing what has just transpired. It's like the calm after a powerful storm.

When the quick moment passes, medical ninja burst through the room. A lot of hustle and bustle takes place around Ino to help heal her. Sakura doesn't feel like going back to her team and dealing with their many questions. She would have the same issue with Itachi and favors instead to take comfort in her beloved's arms. Everyone's eyes follow her every move, with so many unanswered questions running through their mind.

"Neji" she whimpers and falls into his embrace. He hugs her back, but is dumbfounded at what has just happened.

"Are you alright?" he asks genuinely worried for Sakura.

She shakes her head to say that she is _NOT_ ok. "No, but I will be" she says while looking into his eyes. That one small gesture helping her greatly on the road to recovery. She leans her head against his shoulder and closes her eyes. His steady heart beat pounding within his chest providing even more comfort to Sakura.

Of course just when she was starting to feel a bit better everyone starts rushing towards her, unable to hold back their curiosity.

"Suki-chan!" Naruto howls "What was that! I've never seen you use that technique before! You looked scary!"

Even Sasuke who was mad at her comes to see if she's ok.

Shikamaru and Choji give her the evil eye and wonder what the hell she is. While Sakura buries her body into Neji even further, in hopes to put some distance between her and the mob of boys.

"Suki my love, don't ever do that again" Lee says while taking one of her hands in his.

"That's enough" Neji states fed up with the crowd of onlookers. "The best thing to do right now is to give her some space." He says while snatching her hand back from Lee. _Don't touch_, his dominant qualities taking rise.

He didn't get any retorts from anyone. Seeing how he was the strongest genin in Konoha, that is very understandable. And Sasuke wasn't quite ready to start talking to Sakura again.

Everyone started retreating back to their places… well everyone except Naruto and…Gaara.

While Naruto remains anxiously observing in the background, Gaara doesn't and has something to say.

"You are not her master" he said in his usual impassive voice. That one word '_master'_ causing Sakura's body to instantly stiffen in fear.

Neji misunderstands and thinks that Gaara is making her feel uncomfortable on purpose. His eyes narrow in menace and he is about to go off on Gaara when he is cut off "Who do y-"

Gaara ignores him and continues on to speak his piece "Suki, I am here for you if you need me" his calm voice warmer than what it usually is and holding a thread of worry for her. Sakura then lifts up her head from Neji and reaches out to squeeze Gaara's hand in gratitude.

"Thank you" she says and gives him a small smile in appreciation.

You can't see it, but just then Gaara's heart gives a delightful lurch at the sound of her voice and the feel of her hand. He then moves off to the other side of the stands to be with his team and the preliminary matches continue.

Tenten loses to Temari, Shikamaru goes next and wins, followed by Naruto who also wins against Kiba, then …it's Neji's turn.

The names Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Neji flashing across the board.

"Neji-kun remember the promise you made me" Sakura reminds Neji and hugs him one more time before he has to go fight.

However he does _not_ hug her back, his body instantly becomes rigid and he gives her a hard stare. A million thoughts pass through his mind, but he ultimately nods in agreement and travels down to meet his opponent.

Neji stares at Hinata and greets her "I never thought I'd be facing you, Hinata-sama" .

"Nor I brother" she says in her timid way.

"Before we begin, I'd like to say something _Hinata-sama. _Forfeit now, you were never meant to be a shinobi." He tells her with spiteful eyes, Hinata can only look at him with distraught eyes.

"You are too kind,…You wish for harmony and avoid conflict. You agree with others never resisting" he says his voice one of contempt.

"NEJI!" Sakura shouts cutting off the rest of his scathing remarks. "Can't you see she's trying! Stop tormenting her! "

Irritated Neji stops berating Hinata to give Sakura a mean look. Sakura stands up straight, shoulders back, head held high, defiant and won't let him intimidate her. "Are you going to keep your word or Not!" she says her voice giving him a warning.

Neji clenches his jaw in frustration and tears his gaze from her to look back at Hinata. Instead of spewing anymore of his hateful comments he settles for a hard stare and tells her "Nevertheless You cannot change your-"

Before he can finish his sentence he is interrupted. This time by Naruto who shouts out to Hinata's aid "YOU CAN!" clearly fed up with Neji's venom also "Stop deciding things about people idiot! Kick that Bstard's A5s Hinata!"

_God He's annoying _ Neji wishes Naruto would just shut up.

"Hinata stand up for yourself! This is hard to watch!" Naruto shouts, annoying Neji even further.

That was just the boost Hinata needed and she gathered her courage and put her ferocious face on.

_Her eyes have changed "_So you won't forfeit…I'm not responsible for what happens" Neji said

_You better not Neji! You made me a promise!_ Sakura was aggravated at Neji, but she couldn't blame him for feeling so strongly. If she had thought her dad had been sacrificed for the main family she'd be pissed at them too. However…that's not what happened.

"Defend yourself, my brother" Hinata tells him and with that they begin fighting.

The gentle fist style used in all its glory. There were other moments where Neji would say things Sakura didn't think were necessary _like calling Hinata a loser,_ but I digress. Sakura wanted to call him out on it, but she couldn't take away Hinata's chance for growth either.

"I don't go back on my word…that is also my ninja way" she said as she lifts herself up to charge at Neji .

She tries to fight as best she can, which is admirable, but Neji is way out of her league.

Neji slams his palm up her chin delivering a fatal blow, but Hinata is able to shake it off and go at him again. However this time Neji puts a quick end to her hopeless attacks and smashes his palm into her chest, incapacitating her completely.

"A deciding blow to the heart" Guy says "She will not be getting back up"

_Oh yeah_ thought Sakura _Just watch._

With great effort Hinata, not one to quit, gets back up to her feet. Everyone is stunned, well except for Sakura of course.

"Why do you stand?" Neji says, also confused at Hinata's fighting spirit "If you keep pushing yourself you'll die"

"She better NOT Neji." Sakura says in a threatening voice. This time he doesn't even glance her way. _Pfft fan girls…_

"From the time of your birth the responsibility of the Hyuga main house has been forced upon you…You have always hated yourself for your own weakness…But people cannot change…that is destiny" he says his voice filled with finality. "There is no need to suffer anymore. Let it Go!"

_Oh shizznic, here we go. Will he or won't he keep his promise…_

"That's not true brother Neji. Because I can see it…it's not me at all…The person lost and suffering within the destiny of the main and branch houses…is you"

Cricket :chirp chirp: _Don't Neji please don't. Come on just let it go, Let It Gooo- aw sh1t there he goes._

"NEJI! NO!" Sakura yells desperately for him to stop his attack. He launches himself at Hinata, running full speed towards her, intending to end her life.

The four jounin along with Sakura rush to stop him. :swoop!:

One second you see Neji racing towards Hinata the next you see four jounin and Sakura stopping the raging bull that has become of Neji Hyuga.

Sakura looks at him with eyes of disappointment.

"Neji give it a rest. You gave me a warm promise not to lose your head over this main family stuff" Guy says trying to calm him down.

"Why do even the other Jounins jump in…oh more special treatment for the main family…" Neji says hatred oozing from his every word.

"Neji you promised me" Sakura told him her voice showing how dishearten and sadden she is at his broken promise.

Confident that Neji won't attack Hinata anymore the other Jounin let him go; freeing him to talk to Sakura.

He turns towards Sakura and gives her a cold look of resentment. It is hurtful for Sakura to see the tenderness his eyes once held for her now long gone. He stalks towards Sakura with the intention of causing pain.

:hmph: "Oh please, like I care about an idiotic promise I made to some pathetic fanatical girl" he says, taking out his lingering feelings of fury from his battle with Hinata on her.

_:gasp: I can't believe he said that. _Sakura's eyes now tearing up from his hurtful words. . But before she could break down, she caught her breath and didn't let herself feel it completely just yet. She couldn't, she _had_ to _know_. So she took a small moment to gather herself as best she could and asked him.

"Do I mean so little to you" Sakura said in a quiet voice, pained over his blatant insult.

Neji :rolls his eyes:"Your either extremely emotional or extremely delusional" he spat with an ugly sneer on his face "I just met you yesterday and you've already allowed me privileges a female of worth wouldn't. How could you think a girl like _that_ holds _any_ value for me."

_**Pain**_. Immense Pain is all that Sakura felt right then and there. Her world was turned upside down. How could Neji ever say things like that? How could he even treat her like this? Not _her_ Neji. He was not to long ago touching her so lightly and holding her in his arms telling her she was going to be alright. _How could he?_ No, she wouldn't believe this. It's too painful. He would _never_…he _loves_ her…he _loves_ her…he said so himself…he loves her no matter what…always. Tears of anguish started making their way down Sakura's face. :sob:

_How could he do this to me?_

_He doesn't…_

_He doesn't…_

_He doesn't… love me?_ The last thought driving a spike through her heart.

"So that makes this right." She said in a dead voice.

Neji's anger faded away as soon as he saw her crying. Now massive regret filled his chest,… but his pride wouldn't let him back down.

"It was a preliminary match, anything goes" he said in a carefully calm voice.

_That's IT! _Sakura's emotions snapped.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!, THE MATCH WAS ALREADY OVER!" she yells at him, as all her built up emotions and feelings rush out. After she was done screaming at him she brought a hand up to her face to cover a :sob:.

A moment of silence passes as her tears make their way down her face. He doesn't say anything in return, and remains still, quietly looking at her.

Sakura takes in a deep calming breath and tells him in the most composed voice she could muster "You're not the honorable man I once thought you were" her voice still a bit shakey, but better. "You've broken my heart :sniff: it was a bad idea to be with you." _This early on._

_l_

_l_

_l_

_l_

_

* * *

A_uthor's Note:

So I think it might be a little longer before she is dragged away to the Akatsuki. Idk maybe four ch.

But Idk, maybe I could omit some things or maybe I'll end up adding somethings. I do know that I want to start writing the akatsuki parts.

So yeah...helpful much?

lol but I can tell you it definately will be worth the wait, I don't want to rush it along and ruin the story. It will get done, I will finish this story. promise. Not Neji promise, but for _real _promise.

There was also a lot of fluff in the last chapter, that was because I wanted Neji and Sakura to have some happy moment before I had to write this emotional chapter.

I guess your starting to see my writing style huh. Happy ch., Sad ch, Happy ch, Sad ch.

Predictable...who me? ;}

If you've read my other story Hold on Tight, Greatest Fear, you probably know I have a twisted mind and could very easily end the story with a sad ending or a happy ending...who knows.

Let me know what you think of the ch. and ideas are always welcome.


	14. Who will she chose?

Disclaimer: Only the story, not the characters or anything else of the Naruto franchise

* * *

Ch 16: Who will she chose?

* * *

It felt like a heartbeat of tension. Nobody moved for a moment. Sakura looked so small and fragile as she stood in front of Neji crying silently. She brought her slightly fisted hands up to her face and wiped her tears away.

:Sob:

That tiny cry causing the shinobi to burst into action, especially Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto.

The three boys rushed at Neji with the intention to beat his as5!.

However with lighting speed their attack was stopped. Naruto was blocked off by Lee, while Kakashi held Sasuke back.

"THE HELLS YOUR PROBLEM!" Naruto roared from behind Lee.

"I'll show you what a _real_ elite can do" Sasuke said in a dark menacing voice.

Seeing how no one wanted to get in Gaara's way with the dark mood he was in, he continued his pursuit.

Sakura was everything to Gaara. Without her his life would have had no love, no happiness, and no friends. Then this _fool_ comes along, hurts his darling Sakura and thinks he can get away with IT!

"Gaara!" Kankuro and Temari shouted uselessly trying to stop their brother.

Sakura stopped her sniffing to look up and see what was going on.

Hayate futilely tried to stop Gaara and stood in his way "Fighting outside a match is prohibited" he said in a stern voice.

:grr: That meant nothing to Gaara and he passed him by, sand traveling in front of Neji.

Sakura was just about to call out to Gaara to stop him, when she was interrupted "Ga-"

Faster than a blink of the eye Itachi appeared before Neji, stopping Gaara's advances.

"Enough" he says and with that one word everyone stops their moving about and Itachi captures all their attention.

Gaara gains control of himself, folds his arms and just stares at Itachi, but not directly into his eyes. Even Gaara at this level has somewhat of difficulty meeting Itachi's burning stare.

Itachi then turns to Neji and gives him the scolding of the century.

"Three shinobi were about to engage you in combat, but I assure you more than those three individual wanted to batter your sordid body." Itachi's words caught everyone by surprise. Such threats against a genin? The fukusho was supposed to be neutral. Although Itachi carefully worded his threat, so one could tell he was one of those ninja that wanted Neji's blood.

Neji didn't respond, he only stared back at Itachi and fisted his hands into tight balls from the hostility building up from Itachi's speech.

"I would strongly suggest you cautiously phrase your comments when speaking. You could just make an enemy that is vastly out of your extent." Itachi said as he stared Neji down with a cold look in his eyes.

Then he turned and addressed everyone else. "Now everyone, please return to the stands. The next match will begin shortly"

Noooo one questioned Itachi, they only followed his command and walked up the steps to join their teams.

Sasuke started walking towards Sakura in hopes of consoling her.

Sakura wiped her face one last time then straightened up and mustered every ounce of dignity she had left. She lifted her chin and held her head high as she started for the stairs… when she was interrupted by...

Itachi! :)

Itachi had silently walked up towards her and whispered in her ear. "Suki would you like to wait in my quarters for the rest of the preliminaries?"

l

Itachi had beaten Sasuke to Sakura, leaving Sasuke a very unhappy boy. Angered Sasuke turned his back on them and started to walk upstairs to join his team. _I try to be there for her and…ugh forget it. _

_Forget her. _

_l_

Sakura shook her head.

"You don't have stay here for the rest of the matches; nobody would blame you for excusing yourself." Itachi said in a concerned voice. He didn't want Sakura to go through any more difficulties and just wanted to protect her.

"No it's fine, Itachi-san I'll stay" and she gave him an encouraging smile.

He unwillingly nodded and let her go.

Sakura was about to go upstairs when she saw Sasuke. Who shot her mean look and walked off with a angry expression on his face. As '_tempting'_ as it was to join her team she decided against it.

Sakura then saw Gaara had waited patiently for her. She smiled at him and then half hugged him by putting one arm around his back; he did the same by wrapping one of his arms around her waist.

Neji saw this and stuck up his nose :hmph: turned on his heel and walked back to his team. _She was a nuisance anyway…but did she have to move on so fast. It's as if I meant __nothing__ to her._

Gaara and Sakura sat down and leaned on the wall. He wrapped one arm around Sakura held her against him.

Once the field was cleared Hayate announce the continuation of the preliminary matches and started up the board.

The next match was about to begin with Gaara vs Lee flashing across the board.

But before Gaara traveled down to meet his opponent he turned to Sakura.

"Will you be alright?" he asked worry evident in his voice. It was clear that if Sakura said 'no' he would forfeit his match and stay behind to comfort her.

Sakura wouldn't hold Gaara back and nodded her head. "Yes, I'll be alright. Go, do your best." She gave an encouraging smile to show that she was fine.

He nodded in understanding and traveled down to meet his opponent.

Lee and Gaara faced off. Lee getting into his taijutsu stance while Gaara pop off the cork from his gourd.

"Now 9th match please begin!" Hayate shouted and commenced the match between Gaara and Lee.

Lee charged at Gaara "Leaf whirlwind!", but Gaara's sand stopped it. He then tried hitting Gaara from different angles, which was pretty useless until he finally took off those profoundly hefty weights. Causing Lee's speed too increase greatly and became much closer to nailing Gaara a good one. He kept on, until he finally landed a kick on Gaara's head.

He tried his hidden Lotus, but Gaara had enough time to make a clone and free himself from severe damage.

Lee then began opening four of the eight celestial inner body gates.

"And the fourth Harm Gate…Open!" Lee screamed and transformed his body into a powerhouse.

He lunged at Gaara and started thrashing him across the arena.

"This is the End! The fifth, Limit gate OPEN!" He shouted and slammed his palm into Gaara.

He intertwined his hand around Gaara's sash and preformed his most deadly attack

"Extreme Lotus!" Lee's fist and foot smashed into Gaara.

The dust settled and it seemed as though Lee had beaten Gaara, because it looked as though Gaara was down for the count.

Lee started to get up with great difficulty. Using the five gates took a harsh toll on his own body.

Gaara was enraged and brought his sand up to perform his :sand coffin:.

When all of a sudden "GAARA NO!" Sakura shouted.

It looked as if her shouts had no effect, as Gaara's sand continued to wrap around Lee's arm and leg. Sakura started to panic. Dread filled her. She felt as if she was about to relieve the painful memory she had just encountered with Neji. _No, no not AGAIN! _She thought and continued to try to get through to Gaara.

"GAARA!" she shouted at the top of her lungs and this time her pleas broke through his fury and reached him.

Instead of shattering Lee's arm and leg Gaara settled for roughly throwing Lee against the wall and knocking him out cold.

As soon as Lee was knocked unconscious the match was over.

Sakura ran to Gaara's side, while Gai-sensei went to Lee's.

"Gaara are you alright?" she said while putting one hand behind his back and lifting him up.

:groan: He grunted in pain as she lifted him up. "Yeah" he said as he looked up into her face.

There was barely any distance between them as he whispered against her lips "I heard you" .

A warm aura quickly engulfed both of them, causing them to have a surreal moment. They were slowly but surely gravitating towards each other. Gaara's eyes were locked on Sakura's lips.

Sakura was starting to regret lifting him up so close to her, as she looked into his eyes and it became clear what he intended to do she :gasped: in surprise, which left her wide open for him.

Gaara quickly took action and closed the distance between their mouths.

He kissed her. Right in front of everyone! Wtf?

He slid his right hand up on the side of her face to hold her to him. He only planted that one sweet kiss then slowly pulled his lips back to see her face. They panted a bit as they stared into each other's eyes; their breath mingling from the intensity of it.

In a serious face he whispered to her "I would never hurt you".

To say the least Neji was beyond pissed. He. Was. Infuriated! He literally saw _Red_ and expected flames to burst out of his eyes any second.

Sasuke was also mad. Although not as mad as Neji. To Neji this was the first time seeing his '_girl'_ with another man.

But Sasuke has been kicked around way too much by his precious Suki, he still feels mad, but now anguish dominates his feelings each time he sees her with someone else.

l

Lee was carried away to the infirmary to be treated. He would heal and live to fight another day.

After their little show Sakura had insisted Gaara go to the infirmary also, but he refused.

"No, I said I'll be fine. Come on let's go back up; the last match is about to start."

Gaara had wrapped one arm around Sakura, so that she could ' _help'_ :winkwink: him walk up the stairs (and also to be near her and send a message to the other males that Sakura was now his, but I digress).

The last match was of course by Choji and Dosu; in which Choji lost horribly.

The genin who had won their matches were then given numbers and assigned matches in the finale.

Sakura would be fighting Dosu, but she knew who would be watching her.

_Orochimaru_

l

l

l

l

* * *

Author's note

Alright Sasuke fan's before you guys get mad at me let me tell you now that Sasuke will have his moment in the next chapter. K. it's a good moment and in my opinion I always thought Sasuke was in Sakura's life more than any of the other guys. Seeing how they live together and were in the same grade.

I know I haven't updated in a while, but I will be delivering two chapters back to back.

Tomorrow's chapter will have SOOOO much in it. Let's just say that by the end of it Sakura will no longer be in Konoha! :winkwink:

:Smile: and :Sigh:

As always let me know what you think and ideas are always welcome.


	15. Three Kages vs Orochimaru

Disclaimer: I own nothing

l

* * *

Ch 17: Three Kages vs. Orochimaru

* * *

"Did you hear the Uchiha Princess has been courting the son of the Kazekage!"

"What no way! I had heard that she has been so faithful to our Royal Prince of the Uchiha?"

"No ladies, I'm afraid you're both wrong. The Royal family of the Uchiha have actually been in talks with the Hyuga family to marry our little Suki to their genius Neji Hyuga!"

"OoooouoOOOO" O.O

l

As soon as the premilimary matches were over all the genin had gone their separate ways and began training furiously for what was to come.

But for Sakura she had a little bit more drama to deal with…a little LOT!

Somehow everyone had discovered little tidbits of what had happened during the chunin exam.

_How on earth did they find out all this stuff!_

Even the men of Konoha were gossiping about her.

l

"Hey did ya'll guys hear the stuff about that Suki girl"

"Heh, yeah I hear that chick gets _around_, if you know what I mean"

"I heard she's done Gaara, Sasuke and Neji, at the same time."

"No way, All three in one go? Shiii- I wish she'd do me."

l

:Sigh: It doesn't matter anymore. Right now she isn't with any of them. After her little fiasco with Gaara, Sakura had taken him aside and talked to him.

They had just found out who they would be fighting and were dismissed until the final matches. Gaara had actually approach Sakura first in hopes of getting her alone. Which suited Sakura just fine except she wanted to get him alone for different reasons.

"Follow me" he said as he took her hand and led her to a balcony away from snooping ears.

He tried to draw her close to him, but she pulled away.

"Suki-chan, I know I shouldn't have been so hasty earlier kissing you in the arena-"

"No you shouldn't have." Sakura cut him off. "Everyone saw Gaara. _Everyone_." She said sounding stressed and somewhat embarrassed. It's uncomfortable kissing in front of an audience, much less someone whose supposed to be your best friend.

"I'm sorry it happened that way" he said as he took hold of the edge of the balcony and leaned on it, while crossing his arms over his chest. "But I'm not sorry I kissed you." Sakura :gasped: and looked up at him meeting his eyes.

Gaara continued his speech before he lost his nerve.

"For a long time now you have been back and forth between Konoha and Suna. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you my feelings for you have just arisen." He said as he took in a deep breath of courage, closed his eyes and came out with his confession.

"Suki,… I have cherished you since the moment I met you" he said and slowly looked up to see her reaction.

Sakura was stunned! She looked back at him with wide speechless eyes. No words. She had no words to say to him.

"I should have told you sooner" he said _Neji wouldn't have hurt you if I had just been with you. _

Gaara hadn't noticed that he had closed his eyes, when suddenly he felt something touch his face.

Sakura had gently placed her palm against the side of Gaara's face and encouraged him to open his eyes.

" You have been there for me when I needed you most. :grin: All of my most important moments have you included." He said with a smile on his face as he gave her an adoring look. "Before you came along everyone used to hate me. They would run away in fear and call me a monster. I didn't have any friends. No one would touch me or come near me…except for Yashamaru. But I was alone. Till you came along. You were my light in all that darkness."

"Gaara" Sakura whispered.

"That's all I have to say" Gaara finished.

Sakura stayed silent for a moment, then wrapped her hand around his.

"Gaara…you're important to me too,…but…at this moment it's too chaotic for me to start a new relationship." She said as a frown started to settled on Gaara's features.

"To be honest I really don't know what to feel at this point. With…everything that has happened" she couldn't bring herself to bring up Neji's name, :ugh: what a pansy.

That was just too painful for her right now. Neji…god_ . Just thinking about him brought tears to her eyes.

" I really just" aw dammit she's still thinking about him. How humiliating. She's talking to Gaara while thinking about another guy. Great…just great. If Gaara only knew he would be utterly disgusted with her. "I need sometime alone."

Neji basically called her worthless. WORTHLESS… A painful throbbing started to rise from Sakura's stomach to her chest. She brought up her arms to her chest placing one flat palm on top of the other in an attempt to sooth it…No such luck. Neji was a big blow to her. She would need time to recuperate and get over him. Even though she didn't want to. It's so typical of her. A guy comes along and treats her badly and she doesn't want to let go of him. But he didn't always treat her that way.

.

While Sakura had been lost in her thoughts, Gaara had also been thinking about her words.

_Oh_… It had just clicked to Gaara that he was rushing Sakura. _Of course she doesn't want to start a relationship right now. She just ended her first one and not in a good way. That Bstard. _

"I understand" he said with an sympathetic look on his face "You've just been through something difficult. You need to heal. I'll wait for you and I'm here if you need me" he finished as he pushed back a strand of Sakura's hair and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

With those final parting word Gaara stood up and made his way for the door.

But before he could leave Sakura called out to him one more time.

"Gaara, I really don't deserve you" she said with sad eyes.

Gaara shook his head and replied "No Suki. It is I who does not deserve you

_._

.

30 Days later...

One month has past and by now Sakura has found 'the Neji topic' to be more bearable.

Although if she's honest it was a bit more difficult seeing him in person again.

Right now, however she needed to focus on the big battle ahead of her and she's not talking about her match with Dosu.

She had trained hard along with everybody else. Over the years as Sakura had pretended to be 'Suki', her other techniques had become rusty. She had asked Itachi for training grounds that would be blocked off from everybody else. Of course he had complied and she was able to practice her advance jutsu again. While practicing her jutsus of old, something had begun to stir in Sakura once again.

Now the showdown was beginning.

Neji's match was first. Neji was explaining to Naruto about the Hyuga clan and what happened to his father. During his explanation he had momentarily paused and diverted his eyes for a moment to look at her. He was staring at her as if he wanted to tell her something, but couldn't. He had continued on to fight hard, but Naruto's fox had made an appearance, which was too much for Neji to handle. In the end Neji still lost and was taken away to recover.

_Oh Neji...I miss you_. Sakura mentally scolded herself and chased Neji from her thoughts.

Next up was Shikamaru, because Kankuro had forfeited his match making Shikamaru fight earlier than expected. He was reluctant at first, but eventually went down to fight after Naruto had pushed him off the stands. He used his skillful mind against Temari's deadly winds and turned out to be the seemingly champion. After finally trapping Temari with his shadow technique he gave up and quit the match. _What a lazy bum._

Next up was Suki; who won her match just a few seconds after it started. It was an really an uneven match; Sakura had used a genjutsu technique which rendered Dosu helpless. _You never stood a chance._ Without a scratch on her she traveled back up to the stands to see the last match.

The last match between Gaara and Sasuke's began. Sasuke had showed up with Kakashi at the last minute. Yes, I said Kakashi; Sasuke had originally asked his brother first if he would help train him, but Itachi was busy as always and couldn't be there to train Sasuke. _"Sorry Sasuke another time"_

Gaara's match with Sasuke had begun. It was exactly the same as last time blow by blow, when finally Gaara retreated back into his little sand ball shield. Sasuke powered up chidori and rushed at Gaara at full speed. The whole time Sakura's anxiety was through the roof. Who to cheer for? She cares so much about both of them. Then with Sasuke's chidori he broke through Gaara's sand ball and started the battle between Sound and Konoha.

Kabuto started his genjutsu on the crowd, signaling the other forces to invade Konoha. A big smoke bomb goes off obscuring the Hokage and Orochimaru from view. Orochimaru took the Hokage captive as the Sound 4 created a barrier allowing them to fight without interruptions.

The sand siblings had told Sakura of what was to happen earlier and as friends they had pledged their loyalty to her. So Gaara would be fighting on their side.;)

Orochimaru wasn't fazed by this betrayal. He didn't really see Gaara as a threat.

_Hm. It looks like the One tail Jinchuriki has decided to fight against me.:Smirk: No matter I'll dispose of him easily._

"So you're after Suki Uchiha and Konoha" Sarutobi said breaking Orochimaru out of his thoughts.

"You really believe that Konoha is that important?" Orochimaru said sounding amused.

"More importantly once Gaara had awaken you should have seen something interesting. But anyway…Your ignorance has driven Konoha to it's end. I _win_." Orochimaru proudly declared with a big smile on his face.

"You don't know the result until the very end. I believe I taught you that…Orochimaru" Sarutobi warned as Orochimaru ripped off his mask of disguise and showed his true self.

"I believed that a day like this would come…but" he didn't finish his sentence and changed the topic.

He settled for "You cannot take my head so easily" and burst into action.

Sakura also sprang into action helping Kakashi dispose of some Oto nin and then woke up the entire audience in one go.

Kakashi had never seen Sakura use so much chakra or any type of advance technique until the preliminary matches. He now knew that she was capable of so much more and was extremely thankful she was on their side.

Gaara had been training with his Shukaku for the past month and could now fully transform into him and have some control over it.

Gaara transformed and went off to face the three headed snake that had been summoned by Sound ninja. It was such a surprise to them because up until now they had believed the Shukaku would be on their side.

But that wasn't the biggest surprise of all…

The Hokage was fighting against Orochimaru throwing elemental attacks left and right. When Orochimaru pulled out his trump card and summoned the Shodai and Nindaime Hokages. Sarutobi was having a difficult time fending all three of them off when he decided to pull his trump card out.

Orochimaru had used the first hokage to created a great forest and trap Sarutobi within it when Sarutobi had summoned the Monkey King Enma! But that's not all who came to the Hokage's aid.

"Hello Orochimaru" Itachi said as he had crept up behind Orochimaru.

"Wha? How? The barrier is still up"

"Yes, it sealed everything inside preventing anyone from coming in. However a good friend of mine had already warned me that you would be making an appearance. So I waited for you." He said in his calm voice.

Itachi lashed out against Orochimaru as the Hokage and Monkey King Enma fought hard against the 1st and 2nd.

It was _chaos_. Every shinobi around was fighting another, giving it there all. Sakura had decided upon saving as many lives as she could and didn't hold back at all.

Orochimaru didn't want to accept it just yet, but this battle was already over. With Gaara betraying sound , Sakura also at Kage level if not beyond it, and now Itachi showing up on the battle field fighting for Konoha need I say more?

Sound and those few Sand nin who had helped them were brought down easily.

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The Konoha ninja gave a roar of VICTORY!

They were singing and cheering for their triumph. Now they just had to help those who had been injured and see what casualties happened.

.

The List of major Sound/Sand casualties are as followed:

Orochimaru: Status dead

Kabuto: Status dead

The sound four: Status dead

Several random Sand and Sound ninja: dead

.

For Konoha the casualties are as followed:

Many Konoha ninja were harmed, some severely

However there were no casualties…no wait

One casualty

The Ichiraku Ramen Bar has been murdered.

Naruto is devastated.

But Naruto intends to invest all his money and efforts to rebuild it.

He is even considering placing it as high as a priority as becoming Hokage

.

There was one more important injury against Konoha.

Orochimaru had been pushed to his limits and turned into his true white snake self. Although the Hokage and Itachi had defeated Orochimaru they were both severely poisoned by him.

When Sakura found out she rushed to the hospital to see if there was anything that she could do, but she was much too late to save Hiruken Sarutobi, third Hokage of Konoha.

_Now I've got to focus on Itachi and see what I can do to help him._

"I'm sorry Ma'am but there is nothing you can do for him. We have no cure for Uchiha-san, only the great Tsunade could cure him at this point. There is no other medical ninja in existence that has that medical knowledge. I'm afraid all we can do is make him comfortable." The head doctor of Konoha hospital said in a sad voice.

Sakura's inner world was in turmoil, but the decision was simple._ This is it._ : sad smile: She knew this day would come eventually and accepted it. She just didn't know exactly how she was going to be found out. Her disguise had already start to become unraveled during the preliminary matches anyway. Might as well declare to the world what kind of bloody murderer she was by saving someone special to her.

"There is something I can do" Sakura said in a serious tone.

"What?" the doctor said confused as to what on earth this girl could do to save him.

Sakura walked up to Itachi and put her hands over his chest. "I'm going to miss you Itachi-san" she sadly whispered.

Then she used her medical ninjutsu to extrapolate all of the poison within Itachi's body.

:Gasp: _How on earth! It's not possible! Only Tsunade can_... no wait. Thought the head doctor. There was _that one _case about 6 years ago…! It couldn't BE!

The head doctor decided to remain quiet for now and allow Sakura to help them heal all their wounded, but eventually she was going to inform ANBU about her little discovery.

"Suki-san?" Itachi whispered as he started to regain conscious. "What happened?"

"Shh" Sakura told him in a soothing voice "It's alright, we've won. You rest now Itachi-san. You fought very bravely" and just like that Itachi went back to sleep. He had been so drained and exhausted.

l

Sakura continued on to helped heal all of the severe cases that day leaving only those that had minimal wounds left for the other medical ninja.

At night she went back to the Uchiha compound knowing it was going to be her last time there. It was so late that the others had already gone to sleep. Silently Sakura went to her room and began to pack only the necessities and looked around the compound one last time. _I didn't think it was going to be this difficult. I'm so sad… I've thought of this family as my own and now…_

She didn't want to leave, but had to.

It would be best to leave tonight; everyone was still preoccupied with the attack that they wouldn't notice her leave.

Sakura closed the front door to the compound and left. She aimlessly let her feet guide her to the main gate.

As Sakura soundlessly made her way out Konoha one shinobi did notice her abrupt departure and was waiting for her by the exit.

"Suki..."

l

l

l

Author's Note: 

DunDunDun…I wonder who it could be waiting for her? Lol

But you guys probably already know.

So Sakura has left Konoha. I wonder where she's going to go now. Where do you guys want her to go?

I feel as though I sort of rushed things a bit, so I probably will be checking back to correct or add to the chapter.

Well I hope you guys enjoy it and as always please let me know what you think or if you have any ideas.

Sincerely ~Claja


	16. The Infamous Bench

Disclaimer: I own only the story. Not anything pertaining to the Naruto franchise.

* * *

The Infamous Bench

* * *

"Suki…"

Sakura heard him call her name. :smirk: In a sense she always knew it would be him. This is after all their spot. Sakura slowly lifted her eyes to meet his.

His dark obsidian eyes staring back into her emerald orbs. They were in a sense pleading with her, but if pleading didn't work you could tell he was ready to rumble.

Sakura couldn't stop herself from shooting his own words from that night right back at him.

"It's the middle of the night. What are you hanging around here for?"

"This is the only road out of the village" he said in a calm manner.

"You should go to bed" she said just as casually and walked around him.

"Why Suki?..." Sasuke didn't want to process what was happening. He knew that she was struggling with her power and he knew she thought about her parents every day. She would always have some moments where she would zone out and think about the day they were murdered by that medical ninja. Over the years Sasuke had watched her closely. For a moment he thought she would get over it and live here with them, but deep down he knew that fantasy was shattered when he saw her relapse into the darkness during the chunin preliminary exams. But still…

"Why won't you ever tell me anything? You always keep to yourself. You've never shared a single thing-."

_Wow, that was almost the same thing she said to him when he left. Hmm…let's see how long we can keep this up, _Sakura thought.

"Why should I have to tell you anything" Sakura said with a cruel tone. "Just keep your nose out of my business. It's none of your concern"

Sasuke slightly flinched. You could tell she was hurting his feelings, but that didn't deter him from trying to convince her to stay here.

"I know you don't like me. Even in the beginning you never wanted to be around me. I would throw you looks to get your attention and you would always avoid my gaze. The second we entered the academy you couldn't wait to get away from me and ran straight for Naruto as if he were your life line."

"I don't remember that" Sakura lied, of course she remembered that. It always has been difficult to be around him.

""Hmph: I'm not surprised." He said, being reminded of how much attention she didn't pay him." Suki I know all about your plans, but seeking revenge for your parents won't bring anyone happiness."

:sigh: Now Sakura was really getting annoyed. She would hate to use his same line, but in this case it was true.

"I'm not the same as you, Sasuke. I'm traveling along a path the rest of you can't follow. I know that the four of us have worked together and for a while I thought I could take that road instead, but in the end I am bound by my goal. That's always been my reason for living." She said dejected by the future that awaited her.

"Don't do this Suki. You don't have to be alone. I have a family and friends, but if you were gone Suki …"

Sakura smiled softly at his sentence, however he couldn't see it because her back was to him.

Sasuke didn't finish his sentence, instead he change his approach and full out threatened her.

"I won't let you leave Suki. If you take two more steps in that direction I will knock you out and drag you back home."

:Sigh: That's as far as their déjà vu moment went. Sakura had enough of this façade. She wasn't going to hide who she was anymore.

She turned around and walked a little bit closer to him.

"That's better" he said "Now finish walking all the way over here and we'll go home."

"It's Sakura" she said revealing her true name to him.

"What?" he said all confused.

"My name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno to be exact." She told him.

"Sakura…Haruno" he whispered to himself trying to remember where he heard that name before. _Where did I hear that name before? …Wait in the academy, that student who died. They said she was killed by the medical ninja. Her name was Sakura Haruno, but how?_

"Now are you _surprised_." She said her voice sounding more and more sinister. "You see Sasuke my parents are alive and well in Konoha. I was never attacked by the medical ninja killer, because I am _the_ medical ninja killer."

:gasp: Sasuke's eyes went wide. He was shocked! He couldn't process what she was saying to him. His entire body went numb. He couldn't even feel his cold sweat breaking out on his face. He didn't want to understand. No, no, NO! Not his Suki! His beautiful Suki… Why? WHY? His loving Suki, the medical ninja murderer Sakura Haruno? But how? She was only 6 years-old. It's not possible!

Sasuke stayed quiet, too dazed to reply.

"I won't go into details of my personal history, but rest assured I did kill the elders of Konoha. And now I've been found out. I can't stay here anymore, Sasuke." Her cold voice turning gentle at the end.

Now Sasuke looked up at her, into her green eyes. The emotion he saw there making him take a step back. _She couldn't…_

"Sasuke I knew it would be you to come here to try to stop me…It seems that no matter what a person does there are some things that can't be changed." She stayed silent for a moment thinking if she should reveal her next secret. _Ah might as well._

"I am bound Sasuke. Bound to my dark master always. He is the reason why I killed those certain people…"

Now this caught Sasuke's attention. "Dark master..." he said quietly. _So she isn't acting out on her own accord. It sounds like this guy has some kind of hold over her._

"and he is the reason for what I must do next." _Forgive me, Sasuke._

Then Sakura rushed behind Sasuke, touched certain pressure points and knocked him out. She didn't have time to say 'thank you'. She knew he would use that small time to fight back. Sakura picked him up and laid him on 'their' bench. This would be the last time she would be able to be around him like this.

Sakura took a second to look down at him. She reminisced over all the happy memories they had made in this dimension. She always wondered what Sasuke would have been like if his family was never murdered, but she never dreamed that she would actually get to experience it firsthand.

_Goodbye Sasuke-kun._

_l_

_l_

_l_

_l_

_

* * *

_

:( Sad moment. Now Sakura is off to where? Sound or the Akatsuki?

What will Sasuke do when he wakes up? Or Itachi when he finds out she's gone?

More importantly what is Sakura up to now?

Let me know what you think and yes, I know it's short. So this means, the next chapter will come soon.

Enjoy!:)

~Claja


	17. Kimimaro and the 3 Unexpected things

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Naruto franchise, only the story.

* * *

Ch. 19 Kimimaro and the 3 Unexpected things.

* * *

She had never seen him before only heard bits of information here and there, but she knew she had found him.

As she looked down at him she marvel at the delicate sleeping man and was curious at how this could be the world renown killer everyone knew him to be. He was laying down on a hospital-like bed and had so many wires and tubes hooked into him, it was a wonder at how he could ever get comfortable.

Her fleeting thoughts came and went as she slowly raised her hand to put it on his forehead.

Originally her plan was to kill him as soon as she found him, but then was convinced that he would be of more use to her alive. Besides she needed a right hand man if she was going to accomplish what she wanted and who better than the great Kimimaro.

With her genjutsu and medical skills she could wire someone's brain so that they would do whatever she wanted and that's exactly what she had planned however... she was a little worried about his strong affection towards Orochimaru. She knew that it would get in the way. She could easily alter someone's mind, but she couldn't get rid of the emotional ties that a person previously had.

So she was going to have to do this the hard way.

Suddenly before she could rest her palm against his forehead he viciously snatch her wrist in a vise like grip. His emotionless eyes slowly opened to shoot her a cold stare.

"Who are you?" he said in a hard voice.

:nervous laugh: "Hi I'm Sakura. I probably should have announce myself earlier, even though you didn't look awake"

His hold slid up from her wrist and tightened around her arm.

"I do not know you, which means you are an intruder. Lord Orochimaru's policy on intruders…are to kill them on site."

"Woah! Hold up!" she quickly said. Knowing the only reason she wasn't dead right this second was because of his weakened state. She knew he was about to launch himself at her.

He gave her one second to explain herself, but would still probably kill her.

"First do you mind loosening up your grip there?" no such luck, he just stared at her and if anything tightened his grip more.

"No. Now explain yourself and if you lie to me I will break your arm, then kill you."

_Well now isn't he a charmer._

"Ok…" _here goes nothing"_ Orochimaru is dead."

:Craaaack!: The sound of Sakura's bone breaking reverberating through the Sound's halls.

Oow…well someone certainly wasn't playing around.

Sakura fought to keep a determined face, but ignoring the pain that comes from your bone snapping wasn't easy.

"I'm not lying" she said, as he slowly took out one of his bones to stab her with.

She knew she had to be fast.

"I saw his true body. It's was a white snake, because he's experimented with himself too much." She quickly spat out.

Kimimaro froze.

_Lord Orochimaru…was dead_. He let go of his hold on Sakura and drop his bone knife. He knew Orochimaru's true form and also knew that only Kabuto and himself knew what Orochimaru look like. No one else could have known unless...

_He's truly dead._ Tears sprang from Kimimaro's eyes and he covered his face with his hands.

_He's dead. I have failed him._: sob:_ Orochimaru-sama._

Sakura used this time to heal her arm and sadly watch him as he cried.

She wanted to comfort him but, he would probably stab her, so she slid down the wall opposite to him and sat down.

L

L

She didn't know how much time had passed, but his cries eventually died out. That was when she stood up and went up to him.

He was still on the bed sitting upright, staring down at his hands with a lifeless expression.

"Kimimaro" Sakura hesitantly said and gently place one hand on his upper right back.

He didn't even respond to her touch, just remained drone-like and kept staring at his hands.

"Kimimaro I know Lord Orochimaru meant the world to you, but even though he is dead that doesn't mean you can't still carry out his dream." Now Kimimaro did blink his eyes and looked up at her.

"The one thing Lord Orochimaru wanted the most was…well everything." She said going off of what she remember of him. "Lord Orochimaru wanted to control everything, he preferred war not peace. Kimimaro I am going to make Lord Orochimaru's dream come true…will you help me?" Sakura's face held determination as she made her proposition to Kimimaro.

He nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, I will serve you. I will keep Lord Orochimaru alive through me. I will accomplish his dream"

And just like that Sakura had her right hand man. She smiled a little mischievously as she placed her hands on his chest.

"Good now relax for me. I'm going to heal you of this disease."

L

L

After Sakura had healed Kimimaro she was left low on chakra. They said their good-night's and Sakura told him she was going to find a bed nearby to rest.

As Sakura wobbled on out of his room she began walking in a random direction, hoping she would find a vacant room with a nice warm bed. Just as she was going to take another step the floor went out under her feet.

_Oh No! A trap! _Sakura screamed and started to fall toward the sharp spikes at the bottom. She had been so drained her senses didn't catch the trap floor.

Just when she thought it was over, someone latched on to her wrist.

Sakura looked up to see who her would be savior was and her eyes settled on Kimimaro.

"If we are going to be working together I can't have you dying in a low level trap. " he calmly said as he pulled her up.

Sakura was so shocked. It was so unexpected. She didn't think Kimimaro would follow her around just to make sure she was safe.

He pulled her up all the way and had her land against his chest as he crossed his arms and held her to him.

They stayed that way for a moment. Him holding her up against him.

If Sakura didn't know better she'd say he was hugging her, but as soon as the hug came, it went and he let go of her.

Sakura didn't really know what to do. She literally was dumbstruck. "umm"

"Follow me" Kimimaro said. Sakura slowly looked up at him and was met with his turquoise green eyes.

Both of them instantly became captivated by the other. The chemistry between them was undeniable. Whether it was because both of them didn't want to be alone or because they were just naturally meant to be attracted to one other.

"K" she said and slowly stood up and began to follow him. As they were walking side by side Sakura began to wonder if he would let her hold his hand. Originally she had picture Kimimaro to be this ruthless killing machine, but now she wasn't so sure. She decided the best way to find out was to take the leap and see what he would do.

Sakura reached out to his swinging hand and coiled her fingers around his. Kimimaro tensed and stopped walking to look down at their joined hands. Then he looked up at her and was met with her shy smile. _What is this feeling?_

"Your hand" he said, which Sakura took to mean he wanted her to remove her hand from his, so she did.

"Oh sorry, I'm such an affectionate person" she said and quickly looked away to play off the rejection she just felt.

"No, no it's alright. It's just…no one's ever held my hand before…I like it"

Stunner #2! Well wasn't this day just full of surprises.

She smiled and reached back out and held on to his hand. She didn't see, but he returned her smile with a small one of his own.

Then they walk off hand in hand to search for a place to sleep.

L

L

It turns out Kimimaro led Sakura to a room with two twin beds. She secretly wondered if he didn't want to sleep alone, be with her for a little while longer, or if he flat out didn't trust her.

Although she was pretty sure he did trust her, after last night's events. Plus if he didn't like her he could have killed her last night in her sleep.

It had been a little weird for her to sleep in the same room with another man who she wasn't familiar with, but because the two got along so naturally great it had been kind of pleasant as well. After the two had come back into the room and laid down in their beds, they started talking about the most random things instead of going to sleep.

They both talked about their childhood. Kimimaro told Sakura about how he was kept locked up until they needed him to fight. He told her how lonely he was and how he wondered what was wrong with him for them to lock him up like that. Sakura had told Kimimaro about her childhood in the previous time period she had come from. She basically told Kimimaro the truth about who she was and what she needed to do; she only omitted certain things here and there.

The two eventually went to sleep. When morning came there was a slight uncomfortable feeling between them.

They both made their beds in silence, and washed up in silence. Finally Sakura couldn't take it anymore and did a daring thing. She said

"Good Morning" pretty courageous huh.

"Good Morning" he replied and stared at her. She stared and the two just looked at each other the link between them sparking to life again.

Sakura couldn't help, but laugh at how ridiculous they were being. Kimimaro looked on in affection.

"Hehehehe I'm sorry" she said "I'm feeling a little exposed here. "

Then he did unexpected thing #3. He started laughing.

"Hahahahaha" it was a big throaty laugh which left Sakura feeling all warm inside. "You're feeling exposed? I told you my whole life story."

"Yeah I guess you did" she said bashfully and blushing a little. She then felt something brush her cheek and looked up to find out it was his hand.

"I like when you do this" he said his voice going deeper and sending chills down Sakura's spine.

_Woah…Ok that's too close. _She look away and leaned on a nearby wall breaking their connection.

He :sighed: then asked "What shall we do today?"

Her business face came back on. "First we need to free all the experiments here, we don't need them anymore and don't have time to take care of them."

He nodded his head in agreement.

"Secondly I need some more people on my team before we set out toward Akasuki.

"Akatsuki" he whispered "That was the organization Lord Orochimaru was a part of."

"Yes, I need to gain control of it."

He nodded his head again. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru would have wanted that."

"Show me where the experiments are and then lead me to trustworthy group members" Sakura said her tone one of a strong leader.

"Yes", he said and they were off.

L

L

l

* * *

Author's Note: Yay Kimimaro! I've actually had a lot of fun writing his scenes. I wanted Sakura to comfort him while he was crying, but figured Kimimaro in that state of mind would have wanted to vent and he probably would have hurt her.

She's caring, not stupid.

Guess what guys! Next chapter Sakura will finally go to Akasuki! For sure! I've already almost finished that ch.

I love it.

So far you know Sakura's goal is to rule all the nations. And you know it has something to do with her mysterious dark master. Which you guys probably know who her dark master was all this time.

Let's see how she's going to join forces with Akatsuki.


	18. Akatsuki

Disclaimer: I own only the story, not the characters.

* * *

Ch. 20 Akatsuki

* * *

Rain. It just kept coming down. There was no end to this watery weather and Sakura had had enough.

Kimimaro had helped her free all of Orochimaru's experiments. He then introduced her to Jugo his best friend , Suigetsu, and Karin. It seemed like Kimimaro had read her mind, because these were the exact people she had wanted.

Sakura left Karin in charge of the Sound ninja's , while she led the rest of the team to the Village Hidden in Rain. Also known as Akatsuki's head quarters. You'll have to excuse Sakura when she was shocked to find out it rains there all the time. Big Surprise.

She was so relieved when she had finally found the Akatsuki building, but just as they were going to step through the doors they were greeted by someone.

"Kisame" Sakura smiled and actually found herself to have a small soft spot for the guy. He brought back memories of Itachi. _Itachi…I remember when you used to have Kisame by your side. Both of you made quite the fearsome pair._

"Oh so you know my name and I'm guessing you know who we are als-" but before he was able to finish Suigetsu charged at him; clashing the Executioner's blade with Kisame's Samehada.

"Time to hand over that sword Kisame-senpai" Suigetsu said struggeling to get his hands on Kisame's sword. Sakura wasn't sure, but it seemed as if Suigetsu really thought he was stronger than Kisame.

:eye twitch: "Suigetsu" she said in an irritated voice.

"Hey you're Mangetsu Houzuki's brother" Kisame said, you could tell he was highly amused at Suigetsu's efforts to steal his sword. "I barely even recognized you. You've really grown Suigetsu." He said while blocking another jab from Suigetsu.

The two continued their horseplay for a few minutes longer blocking the entrance, while Sakura stayed out in the rain getting soaked and becoming more and more aggravated at Suigetsu.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and exploded!

"Enough! Suigetsu you are not strong enough to take on Kisame. You are just wasting my time and making me stand out in the rain longer!"

Suigetsu slid away from Kisame and gave Sakura an annoyed look. "I told you I want his sword"

"I'm not saying you have to stop your quest for the 7 swords I'm saying you are not stronger than him and therefore trying to take his sword at this point in time is useless" she said, shooting Suigetsu an equally annoyed look.

The two stayed like that glaring at each other until Kisame interrupted.

:clears throat: "Pein wants to see you"

Sakura looked away from Suigetsu and put her business face back on while turning to Kisame "and I want to see him".

_Finally out of the rain_. They followed Kisame to where Pein was with Suigetsu grumbling something about how they never let him do anything.

L

L

_What is it with evil organizations and dark rooms?_ Kisame led Sakura to a big open room with a big white stone table in the center of it. The table was the only thing illuminated by what seemed to be like floating candles that gave off a white light. Sakura knew the candles weren't floating they were merely balanced on ninja wires.

As they approach she noticed that all of Akatsuki had gathered at the table: Diedra, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Nagato and Konan.

Sakura calmly walked over to the table and sat down right across from Pein. Her other team members joined her and sat in the surrounding chairs.

_Well I suppose I should start. _"Do you know who I am Pein?"

"Sakura Haruno, murderer of the elders of Konoha, Danzo of Root, and our former leader Madara Uchiha founder of the Uchiha clan." He said in a somber monotone voice. "Who you are is of no importance. The issue here is if _you_ know who we are and what you have involved yourself with?"

:smirk: "Of course I know who you are; I know who you really are." She then proceeded to mimic his somber voice as she recited a short version of who they were. " Nagato also known as Pein, because you use six bodies that were reanimated corpses as your most powerful technique Six Paths of Pain. During the Second Shinobi War your parents were killed by Konoha Ninja, you became friends with Konan and Yahiko and you three were later all trained by the Great Sanin Jiraiya. However you were ambushed by Danzo and Hanzo the former leader of Rain and Yahiko was forced to kill himself…" Sakura stopped in her explanation of what she knew. She saw that it was starting to make Pein uncomfortable.

"I could go on…I do know the stories of how the other members came to be here…"

"No." He said with a bit of pain and stiffness in his voice. "That's enough…Why are you here?"

Everyone in the room looked at her with suspicion. The Akatsuki members who had remained quietly in the background listening to their conversation also had hostility in their faces and you could tell she wasn't making any friends. _I suppose I should switch up my method of infiltration. _

"I have come to join forces with Akatsuki and the Rain Village." She said quite bluntly.

Now this caught everyone's attention.

"Join forces…" Nagato knew all along that she wanted some affiliation with the organization.

Then Sakura dropped the bomb "Yes, but I have also come to **lead **it."

Cricket: chirp, chirp, chirp...:

Mayhem ensued.

"Whaaa!" Deidra, and Hidan started making a ruckus like children almost throwing a fit. "WHO the HEL…etc"

Kisame and Kakuzu started lecturing her as if she were the child. "You are just a twelve year old little girl…etc"

Her own team looked at her as if she was crazy; they had no idea that she was going to pull this stunt.

Pein, Konan and Zetsu were the only ones who remained quietly thinking about what she had just said.

l

l

After a few seconds of this debacle passed Sakura decided she would put an end to it and speak up.

"I can fight you for the right to be leader if you want me too Pein, but you already know who would win don't you?" she said with a strict authoritative voice and she stood up straight for emphasis. It's important one acts with an air of concrete confidence in moments such as these; if they were to see you afraid of them (like how she really felt on the inside right now) they would walk all over you.

After her sentence and display Pein (who was in the body of Yahiko) stood up. The action caused everyone to immediately stop their commotion and stare at them quietly waiting to see what was going to happen.

Seconds passed which felt like days. Both Nagato and Sakura staring at each other in threatening silence...

This time Nagato was the one to speak first.

"I am well aware of your power; my Rinnegan can see it clearly. You are not from this time period." A statement not a question.

Sakura didn't respond back only waited for his answer to her question. "…"

"Tell me what is your goal for Akatsuki?"

She knew exactly what to say :smirk: "Hm in the words of the late Madara I am 'starting a war to bring peace'"

He didn't respond he only remained staring at her as if he were weighing her answer and her strength.

Then finally after what seemed like forever he gave her an answer.

"You may lead us Sakura Haruno student of Itachi" she almost winced at Itachi's name. She knew why he had said it; he wanted to point out that Itachi's preachings of peace resonated within her. Although he was partly correct to assume that Itachi had influenced her; he missed the greater influence which was her own dreadful past.

After Nagato had made her leader everyone was frozen in shock.

"What just happened…" Sakura looked around to see who had said this and her eyes landed on Deidra.

:giggle: "Oh lighten up you guys it won't be that bad. Most of the jinchuriki are too immature right now, so we have about three years before we make any serious moves. Meanwhile I want you Suigetsu." And she pointed at Suigetsu who was a little surprised she was calling him to attention. "and you Kisame to be partners."

"EH! I tell you I want his sword and you make me _his_ partner!" he yelled in outrage.

"Of course Suigetsu." She said while trying to calm him. Kimimaro was shooting him a warning glare to remember to keep his manners around Sakura. "You and Kisame would be perfect partners. He is just the teacher you need in order to advance your type of moves. You do want to get stronger right?" she said while goading him.

He didn't respond he only crossed his arms and looked away "Hn", but you could tell he secretly was happy to have Kisame-senpai as his teacher.

"Ok now that that is settled I will be wearing the 'scarlet' ring and Kimimaro will carry Orochimaru's slate blue 'void' ring. We will both be partners." Sakura started giving out orders as naturally as she was breathing.

She then came to her final order and her voice dropped low with vehemence. "After the three years are up I want the first order of Akatsuki to be the attack Konoha and to take their nine-tailed jinchuriki!"

L

L

L

* * *

Authors Note:

Sakura is a woman on a mission. Whew I feel like she's becoming quite the dictator. But she has a reason for going to Konoha other than Naruto, can anyone take a stab at what that is?

By the way Suigetsu does not have a ring, just to make that clear.

Also two things I need help with:

Who do you want Sakura getting close to from Akatsuki?

What should I name her 'team? I don't want to just keep calling it team. Should I just go with the classic 'Taka' or 'Hebi'? Or is there another name you guys would prefer?

Just let me know in the reviews and what you guys think of the chapter. As always ideas are most welcome. And to those of you who were wanting Kimimaro in the fic. I hope I did you justice.

Sincerely

~Claja


	19. Sakura attacks Konoha!

Disclaimer: I only own the story.

* * *

Ch 21 Sakura Attacks Konoha.

* * *

3 Yrs have Passed

It has been a long time since Sakura has left the Village of Konoha. When Itachi had found out about her departure from his brother, his first initial instinct was to run and find her. Her timing however couldn't have come at a worst time, or best in her case. He was still stuck in the hospital with his injuries from fighting Orochimaru. In fact most of the Konoha shinobi were in the hospital and those who weren't were needed to protect and rebuild the village.

Now that Hiruzen Sarutobi has passed Itachi has stepped up to his position of Hokage and even though he was in the hospital that didn't stop him from giving out orders as Hokage.

One of the first orders of business was to put an end to the Uchiha seclusion act. Now any members of his clan could go and live wherever they wanted to in Konoha, they no longer were forced into a far corner to be watched over as if they were criminals.

He also ordered for the retrieval of 'Suki Uchiha'; forming a squad consisting of his brother, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzumaki to go and find Sakura (who he still called Suki for the purposes of keeping her identity secret) and bring her back to the village.

The result of that mission ended in failure. They found absolutely no trace of her. The most Kiba could sniff out was that she had been at a bench near the entrance; from there out he had no clue in which direction she had gone. It was like she vanished into thin air.

Then there was the head doctor of the hospital who had somehow discovered 'Suki's' little murderous secret.

{Flashback}

"_Lord Hokage I have most unfortuitous news"_

_Just with that one sentence Itachi already knew what she was going to say. He had suspected Sakura had used her advanced medical skills to heal him. It was of no surprise that she would be discovered among one of these hospital personnel. The case 6 years ago still baffles them today._

_She had told him of her discovery. Suki Uchiha was the Medical Killer that murdered the elders 6 yrs ago._

"_I see…"_

"_What are your instructions for this criminal, Lord Hokage" _

"_Your discovery will be dealt with Head Surgeon, for now carry on with your business as if you know nothing. We must keep this matter as covertly as possible if we wish to capture her."_

"_Yes, Lord Hokage."_

{End Flashback}

l

Originally Itachi believed Sakura was running away because she was afraid of what would happen to her; he would have pardoned her crimes and kept the matter as secret as possible. But over time Itachi had begun to hear disturbing rumors about Sakura. She had somehow taken control of Sound and had now joined forces with Rain and Akatsuki.

_What are you doing Sakura, joining forces with the likes of Akatsuki?_

Itachi was up in the Hokage tower tending to official business when it happened.

:BOOM!:

Huge explosions where set off just outside Konoha's gates.

l

l

l

"Good Deidra, they are scattering like bugs. Soon he will come to us." Sakura had the whole Akatsuki squad working on this organized attack. She remembers how the two man team system didn't work out too well the first time around, so she had them all working together.

"Fire off more explosions in the front. Make sure to avoid setting them off in the village."

"Hn. Worry about harming your friends?" he said in a mocking tone.

"No, I just don't want to deal with any unnecessary trouble." Sakura was flying alongside Deidra on top of her Hawk Owl summons.

"Stay here and keep attacking. I'm going to go help Kakuzu and Hidan look for the Jinchuriki"

Sure enough Konoha ninja started to come forward. Pein and Sasori were in charge of incapacitating them. Sasori was using his poisons to either paralyze or put to sleep any ninja that got too close and Pein was using his Six Paths of Pein to slightly injure or knock out any ninja that got past Sasori.

L

L

Sakura wasn't actually flying to find Naruto. Although that was one of her intentions, but her main goal was to find a certain Uchiha.

Just as she was getting close to the tower she was attacked. Three flying kunai were thrown in her direction.

"Looking for me" Sakura lifted her head to come face to face with exactly who she was looking for.

"Uchiha Itachi"

"You've done a lot of bad things over the years, Sakura"

:Smirk: "Miss me Itachi?"

"…" Itachi didn't respond he only attacked; engulfing Sakura in the Mangekyo Sharingan's Tsukuyomi.

{In Tsukuyomi}

_The red world was over taking all of Sakura's senses. _

"_What are you going to do to me Itachi? Are you going to torture me?"_

_Itachi appeared from the shadows walking towards Sakura and standing right in front of her._

_Then he answered with a simple "Yes." _

_Suddenly Sakura was thrown into one of his flashbacks._

_It was of the Uchiha family she had stayed with. Sakura could clearly see them as if they were all in the dining room eating breakfast for the first time. Sakura was grabbing a breakfast bowl and filling it with eggs and cheese, while Itachi and Sasuke watched her every move. Fugaku was at the head of the table, while his wife Mikoto was pouring him some tea._

_Then the happy scene changed into a more somber one. The Uchiha Family was once again in the dining room. Itachi had just come home from the hospital to tell his family of Sakura's permanent disappearance. Fugaku was holding Mikoto in his arms while she cried for the would be daughter she had just lost. Sasuke's head was turned away; silent tears were making their way down his face. Itachi's head turned down to the ground in sadness. _

_The scene kept changing showing different people Sakura had been friends or romantically linked to, but they were all basically the same. It change from Gaara happily chatting with her at the chunin exams to him holding his face in his hands from the anguish of losing his best friend, Naruto training with Sakura with a big smile on his face to him pounding his fist in the ground from his failure to retrieve his friend and finally one of the most heart wrenching ones of Neji holding Sakura safe in his arms after the incident with Ino to Neji with a hopeless look on his face. His clothes looked torn and ragged. He himself looked dead tired from searching for Sakura. _

_Then Itachi showed all of those people appearing before her as if they were an audience gathered around Sakura. They started chanting one phrase over and over "Come back". Some would whisper it others would yell it, but it would always be the same two words._

"_Come back."_

{Out of Tsukuyomi}

It had felt like Sakura had passed days in Itachi's Tsukuyomi. She could have broken out of it at anytime, but for some strange reason she had stayed. Now that she was out of it she realized she had tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Itachi had a look of sad longing on his face, but he immediately shook that look off and replaced it with one of his stoic ones.

:pant: "Nice blow to the heart" she said.

They just stood there for a few seconds staring into each other's eyes; thinking about various things.

Then Sakura made her move. She made as if she were going to activate her Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi rushed at her like a lightning bolt wanting to stop her before she activated it. But she deceived him. Her actual motive was to strike Itachi with one of her sleeping needles. Itachi was only 4 feet away from Sakura when she activated a ton of needles to be shot in his direction. Even though he was really close Itachi managed to avoid being hit by most of them, but he couldn't avoid all of them.

Itachi was struck in the neck by one of Sakura's sleeping needles.

It only took seconds for its effects to kick in and then Itachi was knocked out.

Sakura flew her owl over to him and picked him up.

"I'm sorry Itachi..." she told the now sleeping Itachi as she carried him away.

L

L

L

Sakura flew back to the front line to find out that Hidan and Kakuzu had already found Naruto.

"We got him we're good to go!" Hidan shouted out to her.

"Great, rendezvous to the hideout and we'll start working on him" she shouted back.

_Time to get serious._

l

l

l

l

* * *

Author's Note: Oh ye of little faith:

Hey guys I have uploaded a new picture on my profile so that you can see Sakura's new clothes, now that she is the Akatsuki leader.

Also I have decided on calling Sakura's team Hikari Himitsu (meaning Secret Light).

You like?

I know they weren't shown in this chapter, that's because they were left behind to protect the hideout in case there was an attack.

I'll update soon, but it looks like most people want Deidra or Sasori. I'll let you keep voting in the reviews maybe I'll upload a poll, so just giving you a heads up.

Let me know what you think and as always ideas are always welcome.

~Claja


	20. Extraction

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only this story.

* * *

Ch22: Extraction

* * *

"Oy Suigetsu catch" Sakura threw her scarlet Akatsuki ring to him. "I want you to take my place this time for the extraction"

"Me? Why? Are you going off to take care of your boyfriend." He said teasing her over Itachi.

"Hn. " She ignored him. Then she turned to the rest of Akatsuki. "Extract the nine-tail fox from Naruto. I have business to tend to"

Someone :clears throat:

Sakura turns around to see who it was and her eyes land on Kimimaro looking at her expectantly.

"Aren't you forgetting something." He says with knowing eyes.

:something clicks into place: "Oh yeah, the soul trapper" Sakura calmly walks over to Naruto's unconscious body and begins pumping some of her chakra into him. With her perfect chakra control she effectively removes Kushina's and Minato's chakra blocks. Then places a spirit bubble within Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto this will keep you safe. You shouldn't feel a thing while they are removing the fox." She tells him and kisses him on the cheek comforting him even though he is unconscious.

"Awws" most of the Akatsuki taunt Sakura. Some even hoot "isn't that sweet. "

:laughs: "Shut up and get to work" she says in a playful manner and starts walking back to her room.

Before she gets to her door she realizes Kimimaro has been following her and turns around to talk to him.

"What is it Kimimaro?" she asks.

"I want to be by your side"

"No, not for this. You go and help them remove the nine-tails. I'll be alright."

Then he blurts out "I don't want you alone with him." As if he didn't want to say it, but had to let her know.

_Oh really._ "Why? Is it because you're concerned for my safety or is it because you don't want me fooling around with him? Either case will be up to me. I am more than capable of taking care of myself as for the other reason that is none of your concern."

Kimimaro winced. _Ok a little too harsh there Sakura_, she told herself.

"Kimimaro-"

"No you've already given your order, l_eader. _I will go back" he says sneering at Sakura. You could tell he was not happy with her.

:sigh: _I'll have to apologize to him later. _Sakura turns back to her door and opens it; entering her room where the drugged Itachi is.

l

l

Itachi was laying down on Sakura's bed with all four of his limbs tied down with special chakra rope. His hands are tied down on his sides and his feet are also tied down straight, with a foot of distance between them. She had wanted to tie him down in the most natural position as possible in order to make him feel more comfortable.

By now the groggy Itachi was awake and turned his head towards her.

"What are you going to do to me?" he said quietly unable to use his voice to its full potential.

Sakura gave him a warm smile trying to ease his hesitance towards her "It's going to be ok, Itachi-san." She told him kindly and walked over to him; placing a hand on his chest.

Itachi was so weary he couldn't even make a half attempted at struggling. _It must be something she has put in my system._

"Just relax. It will all be over soon." Sakura fired up her green chakra and invaded Itachi's body.

He stared at her the entire time she was working. Now no longer afraid of what she was doing to him, because he knew.

"You're healing me" he said in a shocked voice. "How did you know I was sick?"

"Well I found out that you had a serious illness a long time ago, but it's status became known to me when I healed you from Orochimaru's poison." She brought her other hand and also put it on top of his chest, so that way both of them could go to work on Itachi's disease. "I couldn't heal you then because the procedure takes about 2 – 3 days and by then some Konoha shinobi would have come by and stopped me. "

One of Itachi's eyebrows arched up in a disbelieving fashion. "So you became the Akatsuki leader, just to kidnap me and heal me?" he said with a touch of sarcasm.

:giggles: "Noo. Although it's funny how it worked out that way." She said.

A moment of silence passed where he just admired her while she worked.

_Why Sakura? Why are you doing all of this? Why do you always have to be such a mystery?_

"I was thinking about stepping down as Hokage" Itachi said, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah? Why?" she asked.

"My illness was starting to unable some of my fighting. I couldn't protect the village as well as other shinobi could."

She smiled "Well, I'm glad to be of assistance Lord Hokage"

He gave a soft small smile himself and was able to bring his hand up just enough so he could brush his fingers against her lower arm.

:gasp: The skin on skin contact momentarily taking Sakura off guard, but somehow she maintained her composure enough to keep up the medical healing jutsu she was performing on him.

"Itachi…" she whispered.

"Who are you Sakura Haruno?" he whispered back.

Sakura just looked into his concern dark ebony eyes for a while without answering "…".

She rarely has the opportunity to take a step back and appreciate him in all his Uchiha glory. Here is the most lethal man in the world touching her and worrying about her. Sakura's eyes started tearing up, but she was able to contain them inside. Itachi would probably do anything for Sakura, if she was only to ask, but she couldn't. This is something she has to do by herself. Taking a moment to really look at Itachi, she sees the man he really is. In her previous time period, Itachi was robbed of who he could have been. He had lost everything. His family killed by his own hand, his own village using him and destroying his reputation as a loyal shinobi, his most precious treasure, Sasuke, killing him from blind hatred, and all the while he was battling a serious illness all by his lonesome self.

How could she not answer him?

"Itachi…don't worry about me. I'm just a girl who fell for the _wrong _boy…"

He looked back into Sakura's teary emerald eyes.

_The wrong boy?_

_Who could that be?  
_

l

l

l

When the Akatsuki finished extracting the nine-tails from Naruto, Sakura was ready and waiting for them. She had already finished healing Itachi and was just waiting on Naruto to take both of them back to the village.

"Alright he's good to go" Deidara told her. Sakura walked over to Naruto to make sure he was alright. She pressed a palm gently to his chest and injected some of her chakra into him to perform an internal exam.

"Naruto" she gently, trying to coax him awake. "Naruto, wake up we're finished."

Naruto's eyelids slowly fluttered half open to reveal his sapphire blue orbs. "Suki?" he whispered.

"Suki what-", but before he could finish Sakura pressed some pressure points to knock him back to sleep.

"Alright he looks good" she said and removed her hand from his chest. She then hauled him up on her giant Hawk owl along with the already unconscious Itachi and fastened them in securely.

"I should be back before you know it" Sakura said mounting her owl. Then she stretched an arm out to Kimimaro.

"Kimimaro…" she says to get his attention.

He has been angry with Sakura and has been faithfully ignoring her up until now, but he couldn't refuse her request for his attention. _I've become weak, _he thought.

Even though he couldn't stop himself from giving his attention to her, he could however make sure she knew he was angry at her. Kimimaro turns his head towards her and gives her an angry glare. _What._:|

:Sigh: "Kimimaro will you join me?" she says in a sweet voice.

_Damn her, she knows my weakness._

Kimimaro takes her outstretched arm and makes to mount her Hawk owl beside her, but before he fully situates himself Sakura stops his movements and tries to force him to look at her. He however refuses to cave in twice, it isn't until she asks him to that he does.

"Kimimaro look at me" she says in a firm voice. Kimimaro slowly lifts his eyes to gaze into her serious stare.

"I shouldn't have treated you that way Kimimaro, it was wrong of me. I'm sorry." She says in all seriousness.

Kimimaro nods his head; accepting Sakura's apology. _Forgiven, forgotten._

Then he proceeds to sit behind Sakura and wraps his arms around her, holding her close to him. Sort of like a couple riding on a horse with the woman at the reins, except in this case the horse is a fearsome owl.

"Let's go Nissho!" she commands her owl and kicks him into gear.

Then they were off.

l

l

l

* * *

Author's note:

Wow 22 chpts. That's crazy, I didn't think the story was going to be anywhere near this long and I still got a few more chapters to go!

lol :)

So yeah, see you guys Sakura is still sort of her caring self. Sometimes you have to do the wrong thing for the right reasons.

I will now tell you that you guys already know who her 'dark master' is. It should be fairly obvious. If not I will tell you it is one of her romantic interest in the story.

Dang I've said to much.

Also I was thinking about cutting the story in half. With the other part being Sakura's life in the previous dimension, because when she starts explaining what happened before, _that _stuff is going to go into some serious dark stuff. Rated M stuff for sure.

So just let me know what you think should I keep this story a rating 'T' and make another story about her previous life and that be an 'M' rating or should I just change the rating on this story to 'M' when I explain what happened to her?

Sincerely

~Claja


	21. Bad Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto. Only this story.

**Warning: Lemon ahead. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it and may skip this chapter. You won't miss much.**

* * *

Ch. 23 Bad Sakura

* * *

l

l

l

All went well with the drop off of the two Leaf shinobi. Sakura and Kimimaro left both Itachi and Naruto sound asleep in their bedrooms.

When they returned to the Akatsuki compound they did a quick report to let the others know it went well and then went to their room. Yes, I said their room, as in they share a room and a bed.

Kimimaro had been wanting to make their relationship official, however Sakura had always found one excuse or another not to.

{Flashback}

"_No Kimimaro, I just don't think it would be a good idea right now I have to focus on organizing Akatsuki"_

"_Well, not right now. I'm about to go on a scouting mission to the Thunder village with Deidara there won't be enough time for us and I don't want to tie you down. "_

"_I'm just not ready"_

"_I'm not sure"_

"_I just can't"_

"_Maybe Later"_

{End Flashback}

Even though she didn't want to acknowledge their relationship, that hadn't stopped Kimimaro from giving up on Sakura. He loved her that much he knew for sure. Even when she had that fling with Deidara he still loved her with all his heart. He would give his life for her. He had figured out a long time ago that she wasn't interested in accomplishing Lord Orochimaru's dreams and he was ok with that. If he had known 3 years ago that she was just manipulating him to use his knowledge and powers, he would have probably killed her on the spot. But now she had turned his whole world around. He lived and breathed for her; he would do anything for her.

Sakura and Kimimaro made their way to their bed and plopped on it. Kimimaro lying down on his back, while Sakura laid on her side placing a hand on his chest.

"Ugh I'm so tired" she mumbled into his chest.

:small chuckle: "Yes, three days of no sleep can do that to a person"

:smile: "Ok do you want to go or me first?" She meant the usage of the restroom.

He kissed the top of her head and said "you go, I'll use the guest bathroom" letting her brush up on her hygiene first before coming to bed.

This was one of those rare hideouts that didn't have a his and her sinks. Most of the hideouts they owned provide sufficient rooms to accommodate two people, in case one of the Akatsuki members has a 'guest' staying over. Both Akatsuki and Hikari Himitsu (Sakura's team) have never really understood why she is so insistent on treating _those _women with such respect. One time Hidan's curiosity got the best of him and he asked her at the dinner table why she treats them with so much value. She responded by saying "they have a heart too, they can feel just like any of us and no one likes to be treated like dirt."

l

l

Kimimaro finishes up on his hygiene and makes his way back to their room.

Sakura also is done with her night wash up and is already in bed waiting for him. She has on some sleeping shorts, and a pj tank top, while she rest a good book on her lap. Sakura looks up just in time to see Kimimaro getting ready for bed by doing his little seductive routine.

Kimimaro can't help but smirk internally as he tries to seduce his little pink blossom into giving into him. He casually starts taking his clothes off while getting "ready for bed". He slips his hands under his shirt and pulls it off in one smooth motion. All the while he is still seductively walking towards the bed and in turn walking towards Sakura. Getting closer and closer. He starts to undo the rope from his pants and unties it at a painstakingly slow pace.

This entire time Sakura tries to pretend as though she is reading her book and not abusing Kimimaro's privacy by ogling him with her eyes. _God just undo the knot already and DROP TROU!_

Finally Kimimaro undoes the rope belt holding his pants and he begins to sensuously remove them. By slowly taking hold of the top of the rim and then bending down at just the right angle, so that Sakura can get a good look at his ass. Oh and what a perfect ass it is! He finishes off with discarding his pants and tossing them at some random spot in the room.

By now Sakura's grip on the book is so tight that she is actually shaking a little from holding it so strongly. _Keep it together Sakura. Stay in control. Breath, just BREATH!_

Kimimaro then proceeds to test Sakura's now wavering will by slipping into the covers and snuggling up to her. He molds his perfect body right up against her every curve. The warmth of his body permeating through and doing all sorts of things to her body. He then asks one tinie tiny question that send her over the edge…

"What are you reading?"

That's it. That's all it takes for Sakura to glomp him. She quickly closes her eyes, turns around to face him and smashes her lips to his. :moan: Roughly grabbing hold of his hair to make sure her victim can't leave. _Now this is what I'm talking about. _She raptures Kimimaro's mouth with her tongue claiming every little corner of it just for her. _Property of Sakura Haruno!_

Although Kimimaro's body is starting to be used in every way possible, you definitely don't see him complaining. Au contraire this is exactly what he wants! Now if they can actually get the entire "Home Run" in is the actual question. You see they have been intimate, but for some reason Sakura just can't get past…something, enough for them to go all the way.

Kimimaro lifts Sakura and places her on top of him. Her hips start rocking right up against that good spot. Kimimaro's breathing increases. Sakura quickly removes her lips from his just enough so that she can take her top off and show him her two glorious globes. _Oh yessss Kimimaro thought. _His hands instantly spring up to grab hold and rub and tease them. :groan: His mouth lands on one of them and forcefully starts sucking, twirling and flicking at it.

"Ooooh :gasp: yesss Kimimaroooo-"

He comes back up to capture her mouth. The whole time the two are kissing passionately Kimimaro continues to rub her breast and does not break the connection. She is so firmly pressed up against him, he can feel her chest tightly squeezing into him.

"Oh! God!"

Everything is going well until he takes off his boxers. His intention becomes clear to Sakura and she instantly freezes. Stopping all of their ministrations.

:pant: "What's wrong?" he asks

:gasp for air: "I just don't think I can do this"

And just like that Baam! It's over.

She gets off of Kimimaro and goes back to her side of the bed carefully avoiding his gaze. She positions herself on her side with her back to him.

The whole time Kimimaro is left wordlessly staring at her. _  
_

_Not again. _He thought for sure this time would be it. That this time they would finally go all the way, but no she got cold feet again and stopped him faster than you could blink!

Then Sakura reach over to her bedside lamp and turned it off; leaving him in the dark staring at her.

He doesn't move for a few seconds only silently stares at her; wondering what could have gone wrong. It's always the same thing, she just shuts down and gives him the cold shoulder, but _why?_ How many times has it been that she does this to him? How can he help her if he doesn't have a clue at what's wrong? How many times is he expected to be the good 'boyfriend' till they can both be together? Well guess who's just had _enough!_

"Sakura" he says in a firm voice.

Sakura doesn't respond only pretends to be asleep.

"Sakura I know you're awake _don't ignore me!"_

Finally Sakura turns around and acknowledges him; clearly peeved at the tone he is using with her.

"_What_!" she says in an equally hard voice.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. You know exactly what I want to talk about!"

"Well I don't want to talk about it." She says and makes to get off the bed.

But before she can leave Kimimaro hurriedly clamps down on her arm stopping her from leaving.

"No, you don't get to walk away from me. Not _this_ time."

Sakura's eyes narrow and her voice drops an octave. "_Let go_."

Kimimaro's hard face drops and is replaced by a pleading look.

"Please Sakura tell what it is? I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Even though Kimimaro has lost the anger in his face, Sakura's has not and remains glaring at him.

"I said _no_. Now let go."

:sigh: Reluctantly Kimimaro let's go knowing he has lost yet another battle with her.

_Damn_

Sakura stands up and puts her sleeping tank back on, along with a red silk robe that reaches to her about mid-thigh. Then she calmly and surely begins to make her way out of the room, but before she closes the door behind her he whispers something to her ever so quietly.

"I love you"

She doesn't turn around as she whispers back.

"I wish you wouldn't" and closes the door.

l

l

:sigh: Sakura doesn't exactly leave right away instead she leans her head on the door and takes a moment.

She really is an effed up wack job. She doesn't like hurting Kimimaro in fact she hates it, but she just can't seem to stop herself. She has difficulty distinguishing her past from reality. She knows it's not Kimimaro's fault, but she really is ruined. She knows he's started to notice how hard it is for her to be with him. For goodness sake she can't even keep her eyes open when she's intimate with him. She always has to close them as a last ditch effort of shutting the memories out. How much longer till she _breaks_? _  
_

l

l

Sakura unconsciously begins to make her way to the one room she knows she will be safe. Into the arms of her new Neji. Her new sanctuary.

:KnockKnockKnock:

The man behind the door recognizes that knock all too well and swiftly makes to open the door. At first just a crack, then a little wider just enough for him to lean his arm on the door and show off his very naked sculpted abs as he greets her.

"Well it looks like our little cherry blossom has had another fight with her boyfriend …un"

"hn just let me in will you" she says and pushes her way past Deidara.

"Alright, but I got to warn you it won't be as good after three days of no sleep, un."

As soon as he closes the door she is on him like a starved hummingbird in need of his sweet nectar. She wraps her legs around his waist and intertwines her arms around his neck in one quick motion. She is in need of his loving after a very long time apart and descends on his lips. He holds the back of her entire waist with one hand and with the other he slowly slides it up her back until it's behind her head holding her to him.

:Moan:

As Sakura ravishes Deidara with kisses, she can't help but think she was never in love with Neji. She loved him, but not the kind of love one holds for her one and only. Her feelings toward Neji as intense as they were came from her insurmountable loneliness. Her need to be with another, to touch another made her bond as fiercely as she did with Neji.

Now in her second life around she has more experience controlling her feelings and holds Deidara off from capturing her heart. She uses him purely for sex and friendship. If ever you look up the definition for friends with benefits you would surely see Deidara and Sakura.

Sakura likes to think she hasn't changed at all, but the truth is she has. How can one not change, if even a little after going through what she did? Yes, she still remains the sweet caring girl who just wants to be helpful and not a burden, but something ugly has also invaded. For she would never in her life imagined that she could easily dash someone's feelings aside to fill her own hunger for passion. So she couldn't be with Kimimaro, but that doesn't mean he didn't turn her on. After all she may look like a 17 yr old, but her brain is all woman.

:Gasp: Deidara's skillful hands always surprise Sakura, as he rips off her clothes and lets one hand travel down to that sweet spot. That mouth on his hand useful for not only making clay bombs.

"Aaaaah…_yes_" she exhales as he latches onto one of her pink nipples. With his other handmouth he lets it play with her other boob; successfully attacking all 3 of her hotspots at the same time.

"Aaaaah!...:gasp: _Deidara_!" she screams as he brings her for the first time.

:pant: "Don't think it's over my cherry blossom. We've got a whole lot of fun ahead of us. :smirk: un"

He pulls up the handmouth that had been at her pleasure spot and licks it clean; right in front of her.

"Yum…now for the main course, un." Deidara swiftly removes his pants and boxers leaving him completely naked.

Now Sakura isn't one to compare men's growths, not that she can compare him to many, but Deidara is surely one of the thickest member's she has ever seen! She can't help, but be a little naughty by grabbing hold and stroking the hardened penis.

"UN…! Don't :gasp: do tthat! You'll :pant: make me come! Un!"

Sakura ignores his request and continues to stoke it anxiously thinking about putting it in her mouth. Just the thought of him in her mouth makes her core even wetter. _What would he taste like?_

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Sakura makes Deidara lay down on the bed while she crawls up to his dick and stuffs it in her mouth. She has only done this one time and that was with Neji a loooong time ago. So she has forgotten how hot they can become. She bobs up and down on his meaty flesh; sucking him into her mouth. She's a little inexperienced in this dimension, but her skills come back to her as if they were instilled in her muscle memory.

She successfully sucks, rolls and kisses Deidara enjoying every part of his long shaft. Deidara's head is rolled back, his back arching, his mouth slightly open taking quick short breaths, every now and then a little sound of pleasure escapes. She can taste that he is close to climaxing, so she stops.

Dazedly he looks up at her wondering why she stopped their ministrations. :grin: She takes a second to enjoy his little pout of disappointment, then crawls back up to him and pushes him inside. Oh the wonderful rush you feel when it first goes in makes Sakura's head roll back. :moan:

She soo needed this she thinks as she slowly, but surely starts to ride Deidara. She needed the wonderful release of sex. It's been so long since she has been with anyone in this intimate way; not since the last time Kimimaro and Sakura had their little tiff had she run too Deidara's arms.

"_Oh…yeees_"

:gasp: Deidara's hips come off the bed as he starts pumping into Sakura with short quick burst; making Sakura pick up her speed to join them.

"Aaah!"

Sakura just wanted to lose herself from the world. To just check out, if only for just a moment till she had to come back down to all the problems that awaited her.

The friction between the two keeps increasing as the pound into each other harder and harder.

"Ooooh YES :gasp: Deidara!" Sakura screams her voice starting to sound wild and gruntal.

"Hmm SAKURA :Aaah: I caan't hold :breath: it in any-" Deidara yells as his back instantly arches from his BIG release.

Sakura comes right after him; both screaming their release into each other.

:Sigh: Sakura collapses on top of Deidara's chest breathing deeply from the work out he just gave her.

:PantPant: "That was great…un" he tells her.

"Yeah" she whispers back in agreement.

The two just hold each other as the little afterwaves from their climax settle.

As Sakura slowly checks back into reality, an immense wave of guilt hits her. Guilt, but another feeling trumps that, an overwhelming sense that she just committed an extreme wrongdoing. She knows she shouldn't have done that, and she wishes she could say she didn't care, but she did. She did care, so very much.

_It won't matter soon anyway. _

_It's not like I'm going to be around much longer._

_l_

_l_

_l_

_l_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

Hey guys,

I know it's been awhile, my bad, but I really wanted to get this chapter right. You start to see what might have happened to Sakura it the past by how she reacts to these two men.

By the way Sakura's hair is pink ever since she left Konoha.

Also in the poll Deidara did tie with Nagato, so I went a head and flipped a coin. Deidara won, obviously.

And also looking back I'm glad he won. He's the youngest Akatsuki member, who doesn't have anything too wrong with him anatomically speaking. I seriously think he was the best choice because he's in her age range and he is one of the most atractive. _No offense to Kisame, Zetsu and Kakuzu lovers. _

I've also decided to change this rating to 'M', (again another 'duh') because I have decided Sakura will explain her past in this story instead of making another one. And I thought "Hey, why not put in a lemon" So I did

I felt bad for Kimimaro, but Sakura doesn't love him. She can't. Too traumatized and it's nothing to do with him.

So as always let me know what you think and ideas are always welcome.

Sincerely

~Claja


	22. Sakura's Death

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Ch 24: Sakura's Death

* * *

Some time passes…

By now, Sakura has taken all the tailed demons and she has become an internationally wanted criminal by all five nations. She is on the top of their bingo books and is the number one most wanted criminal by all! In fact, as we speak, the villages are marching towards their common enemy…Sakura.

Among those ninja are a few familiar faces; faces like Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and Itachi. All of Sakura's boys have no desire to attack her, but know if it comes down to it they must. Sakura has gone too far.

_Oh how low you have fallen Sakura, _Kakashi her former teacher thinks. He is saddened to see the descent of his loving pupil and wish it wasn't so. He can't help, but think he somehow has failed her and could've prevented all of this.

l

l

Thousands upon thousands of ninja warriors march towards the Akatsuki and Sound base located on a tall mountain. Sakura's followers can only watch on as they see their impending doom descending upon them.

"What is taking them so long?" A random follower asks, clearly worried about the village ninja's imminent approach.

Meanwhile, deep underground, Akatsuki is up to their old schemes again. But this time, instead of extracting a demon, they are placing one within Sakura. This is no ordinary demon that they are implanting: it is the most feared ten-tailed demon!

Suigetsu pants from exertion.

"Hang on—we almost got it, un!" Diedara shouts, hoping to encourage his fellow teammates to hang on.

Sakura is floating in the middle of the room. The demon's chakra is flowing through her every opening.

"Almost…" Nagato whispers.

Then, finally, the demon is sealed.

"Yes!" shouts a very thrilled Kisame.

Sakura's unconscious body floats down to the ground. All of Akatsuki takes a step back and hold their breath, waiting to see what would happen.

Seconds pass, which turn into minutes, then _BOOM_: a bomb from the outside enemy forces shakes the compound!

"They're closing in on us," reports Zetsu.

Hidan's anxiety spikes and he shouts with rage, "Argh, DAMN IT, NO! We need more fucking time!"

Kimimaro pays no attention to them—his only concern is his love, Sakura. She still has not moved from her position.

"Could something have gone wrong?" he whispers.

"Nah, she'll be alright. She has the ultimate sharingan, after all. If anyone can control the ten-tailed demon it's her, un," Deidara says with confidence; he believes in Sakura.

After the last time Sakura and Kimimaro had their fight he knew she'd run off to Deidara again. And, like last time, he forgave her _again_. He never did question her about her past or push her into anything that she didn't want to do. In turn, Sakura never again ran into the arms of Deidara, and stayed loyal to Kimimaro.

A pained filled moan breaks the silence.

Sakura starts to stir.

"She's regaining consciousness," Sasori states, bringing all of the members' attention to the girl.

All of Akatsuki nervously stares down at Sakura as she wakes, with one collective thought: _What is about to happen?_

Sakura's eyelids flutter open, revealing her weary eyes. Then she says two words that lift Kimimaro's heart with undisputed joy.

"Hey guys…"

_Thank God! _Kimimaro thinks. He wraps his arms around her, squeezing her tightly to him, and plants various kisses around her upper body.

"I thought I had lost you," he whispers in her ear.

_Not yet, _Sakura thinks and wiggles herself free from his grasp.

"Ok, Guys. It's time to execute the Moon's Eye plan," she orders.

The Akatsuki members nod in agreement and fall into positions, each leading a section of the followers like a general with his soldiers. They lead them to form a barricade against the intruding forces in order to give Miss Haruno enough time and space to complete her jutsu.

_This is going to be the final push._

Sakura travels to the highest point of the mountain, and starts preparing for her final jutsu. She furiously writes out the proper symbols in the correct location necessary for the Moon's Eye jutsu.

When she is done, she stands in the middle of a giant circle-like structure that she drew, and begins forming the appropriate hand signs. With one quick swoop Sakura's chakra begins rushing out from her. Intense crushing pressure begins to weigh her down. She wills her entire focus and concentration into completing the jutsu. _I have to get this right!_

She passes through a few moments of intense strain that feel like a lifetime for her.

Then suddenly, the fighting stops. Both sides are confused as to what had happened, so they look up and what they see they will never forget: right where the moon is supposed to be is a giant sharingan eye!

Sakura has done it.

She has successfully executed the Moon's Eye plan. The villages are doomed. She begins imposing her will on them, delving into their minds and changing their way of thinking. Never before has anyone invaded such a large mass of people's privacy, but somehow Sakura gathered enough force from her past experiences to do it.

"Oh, man, Girl! You've done it!" yells Suigetsu.

Still, there is one specific message that Sakura wants to get across, one very important message she wants to instill in the villagers minds so they'll never forget.

Everything is riding on this one final act, her entire life's meaning. Everything that she has done, she has done for her dark master. _EVERYTHING! _She will not fail him in her final act before her death.

Sakura stands on top of the mountain side, her eyes gleaming white from the jutsu. She is reaching her limit. Soon her grasps on the people's minds will be no more. If only Madara knew his justu could not last forever. The chakra of the ten-tailed demon, though powerful, is not enough to have infinite power over the entire population.

_That's ok; I only need it for one thing. _

Then, just like that, the jutsu is over.

"What's happening?" shouts Kakuzu.

"The jutsu is over," replies Pein "She has done what we came here to do."

"WHAT THE FUCK! I THOUGHT WE WERE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!" screams Hidan.

Konan calmly turns to Hidan and tells him "we have."

Half of the Akatsuki members are struck dumb. The other half know what has transpired.

_I'm sorry guys; I should have never brought you here, _thinks Sakura. _I've only lead you to your doom…_

Sakura never believed she would ever care for Akatsuki or even love them, but what she believed and what has happened are two different things. She has brought warmth to Akatsuki, successfully molding it into something no member has ever had before…a family. She has taken this professional hit squad and showed them how to love and look out for one another. Some feel it more than others, but sure enough the feelings are there.

Everything seems like it's happening in slow motion as Sakura falls to the ground. She turns her head to the side and watches her two villages (Sound and Rain) burn to the ground. She could see some of her Akatsuki members fighting off the villages' ninja. Her last thoughts revolve around the fate of her members: Who will survive? Who will not?

Then she turns her head to the sky and closes her eyes; letting the sweet darkness take her over. She is done. This is the end.

_I'm sorry._

l

l

l

* * *

Author's Note

Hello to all!

First let me shamelessly promote the services of my great beta _**OblateSpheroid**_!

She is the most wonderful beta I have ever worked with and if you ever get a chance to have her as a beta for your story TAKE IT! You will definitely not regret it. She is down to the point, but is in no way rude about it. And she has great ideas to help your fic become much better!

Also I have already been in talks with other betas to help with different parts of the story and once we get some work in I will shamelessly promote them as well.

But in the meantime...

Yes, I know I've left the chapter on a cliff hanger. The story has about two more chapters left before it is over and hopefully all your questions will be answered.

I am also starting to work on my next fanfic which will star none other than the fan-favorite couple Itachi and Sakura! (tough break Sasuke fans, he will be the villain). I think I'll name it Itachi's Journal

As for the next chapter in Travel back in time, I'm hoping to post it up this weekend. So as always please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas feel free to let me know. I usually use them in the story.

Sincerely

~Claja


	23. Interrogation and Answers

Ch 25: Interrogation and Answers

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the story.

* * *

_Ugh…_

_What is that annoying sound?_

Sakura's eyes open just a crack to take in her surroundings. She looks to the left of her and sees a dripping IV connected to her arm and as she slowly turns to the right, she sees the perpetrator of the sound: a computer system monitoring her vitals.

_I'm in the hospital...but why? I thought I was dead._

Just then a nurse walked into the room.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I should have knocked. I didn't think you would be awake this soon, Ms. Haruno." Sakura still doesn't have the strength to get her perfect vision back and can't exactly make out the appearance of the nurse. She only moans in reply.

"Why am I still here?"

"Oh, I don't know the specifics Ms. Haruno. The Hokage should be able to tell you more about that. I'll just go get him for you shall I?"

"No- " but before Sakura could get out a sentence the nurse was gone. _Seems like she's scared of me. _

It seems like a few seconds pass before the nurse comes back to Sakura, but really hours have gone by. This time, however, the nurse has brought an entourage of shinobi with her.

"Alright, Ms. Haruno, we are going to get you fed and showered. The Hokage has requested a meeting with you." Sakura only stares back with dull eyes.

She hears two doctors right outside her door arguing with the ninja entitled to bring her to the Hokage.

_I wonder what's going on?_

l

l

Sakura soon finds out what the fuss was about as she sits in the Hokage's office.

She is surrounded by many shinobi faces, some faces that she never thought she'd see again. Up front and center are Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji. _Can someone say awkward? _

Then the top dog of Konoha walks through the doors…Uchiha Itachi.

_Correction: _now_ it's awkward._

"Itachi…" Sakura wearily whispers as he makes his way towards her. Sakura is still not fully recovered and can barely stand being conscious. She is slouched in the chair as much as the restraints allow, the sweat on her brow making its way down her face, her eyelids half open, her neck barely able to hold the weight of her head as she strains to look up at him.

"You will address me as Lord Hokage," he says coldly.

A painful jolt that has nothing to do with her injuries hits Sakura through the heart; she can only sit back and wince in pain.

Itachi turns his head towards Neji and nods, giving him the cue to begin his special Hyuga jutsu.

Neji's eyes are stern as he says, "I'm going to immobilize your chakra now, Haruno."

Sakura's eyes follow his every move as he approaches her. Were she any stronger right now, she would be appreciating the sensuous view, but as it was she couldn't even muster up the energy for one word.

Neji lifts his chakra infused hand and gently lowers it to Sakura's wrist. The second his hand hits her it's lights out for Sakura as she falls into unconsciousness again.

l

l

3 days pass…

Being a prisoner sure does suck, but Sakura can't complain. The only complaint she would have is that she is not dead. She hadn't really planned on what would happen to her after the Moon's Eye plan was executed, since the chances of survival were so slim. _Nothing ever goes according to plan. _

Throughout the three days, she has tried to figure out what happened after the great battle but has come up with very little.

Akatsuki lost (or so they think), Sakura almost died and flatlined 3 times, she has no clue where her members were or if they are even alive, and she is now the most hated person in all Konoha.

Someone knocks on her hospital door.

Sakura turns her head towards the door and says, "Come in," Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto enter.

_Well, well. Isn't this quite the reunion. _

Sakura's body tenses up at the sight of her old Team 7.

For a while no one says anything; they only stare at Sakura in silence. One can see the emotions passing through the men's faces: sorrow, anger, helplessness, care, betrayal, and finally regret. So many questions left unanswered.

She wants to tell them that this wasn't their fault, that they had nothing to do with it, but that would be a lie.

"We have been ordered to bring you to the Hokage," Kakashi says, breaking the silence.

"Hai." Sakura nods her head in understanding and moves towards them.

Before she can walk out the door, Sasuke gets in her way. "Wait," he says as he puts his hand in front of her, halting her steps "You can't walk there; you'll lose too much energy." Then he pulls out a wheelchair and points to it.

"Sit down."

"Sasuke, I am perfectly capable of walking there on my own two-"

He cuts her off. "I said _sit_."

Sakura sighs in exasperation. "Oh for goodness' sake." She walks over to the chair and theatrically sits down.

Their little spat lightens the mood around them. Sasuke's lips even start lifting into a small smirk.

"Can I at least wheel myself there?" Sakura playfully asks.

To which all three men quickly reply with "NO!"

l

l

The walk over to Itachi's office is pretty quiet, except the one time Naruto asks her, "Why?"

She doesn't respond. She's already come this far with her secret- now she's going to see it to the end.

This time there are fewer ninja in the room: only Tsunade, Jiraiya, Ibiki, Team 7 and, of course, the 'Lord Hokage' Itachi.

"Take a seat, Ms. Haruno," Tsunade orders.

Jiraiya and Tsunade have become the new elders of Konoha and they are pretty good too. Most of the success that the villages had in defeating Akatsuki was owed to their help.

Sakura sits down right across from them, the desk the only thing separating her from the new elders and the Hokage. Ibiki stands to the side of her; Sakura can see a cool arm blade under his sleeve.

She couldn't help, but taunt him just a little. "Nice weapon." _I think I'll take it for myself. _

"That's enough, Sakura," Itachi calmly says and begins advance towards her.

Sasuke pulls up a chair for his brother to sit in and places it right in front of Sakura.

_Oh, crap…please don't tell me you're going to use the sharingan on me. _

Itachi sits down and faces Sakura. He closes his eyes for a few seconds, then slowly opens them to reveal his ruby red eyes.

_He knows I'm not fully recovered. There is no way I can hold him off or even resist him! Sneaky Bastard!_

"Put your wrist on the arm rest," he orders.

Sakura shoots him a mean look and angrily complies.

Itachi presses two fingers up against her pulse, the sensation shooting sparks through her system. _This is new…I wonder what he is going to do?_

"Seeing as your system is too weak to withstand any real interrogation jutsu, I am going to ask you basic yes or no questions and you _are_ going to answer _truthfully_."

Sakura nods in reply and does what was asked. At first it is just basic questions that they already know the answer to.

Is your real name Sakura Haruno? Yes. Did you murder the elders? Yes. Did you murder Danzo? Yes. Did you murder Madara? Yes. Did you assume the false identity 'Suki Uchiha' after you committed these murders? Yes. Then the questions start to get harder.

Did you become acquainted with citizens of Konoha and Suna under the pretense that you would use them in your evil scheme? No.

Have you been planning the Moon's Eye plan ever since you murdered the elders? No.

Are you working for someone? Some hesitation, then she truthfully answers_,_ "No."

"She hesitated there. Are you sure she is telling the truth?" Tsunade asks.

Ibiki nods his head and explains, "Yes. Her facial features and body language show no manner of deceitfulness. She has been very open to us and has not lied…so far."

Itachi also gives input. "If she did lie, I would be able to detect a change in her chakra flow."

He removes his fingers from her wrist, satisfied with her answers for the moment. Sakura almost wishes he hadn't let go.

"I would like a moment alone with Ms. Haruno. Leave us," he orders.

Ibiki and the elders, however, have a different idea; they all start to protest.

"Lord Hokage!-"

"You can't-"

"It would be most unwise-"

Itachi doesn't even let them finish their sentences as he cuts them off with a meaningful glare.

"I would like to handle Ms. Haruno alone." He doesn't repeat his request of having them take their leave.

All three of them, including Team Seven, nod their heads and go.

Now Sakura and Itachi are left alone, staring at each other in silence.

"You have gotten yourself in quite the problem, _Sakura_." The way he says her name sends chills down her spine. It reminds her of the time the chunin preliminary matches were about to start, when they were in his private quarters alone and he had just found out about her having a false identity.

"It seems that this time, I can't bail you out of your mess." He is still sitting right in front of her and is starting to lean in closer to her.

"Do I still have to call you Lord Hokage like a random stranger, or may I be graced with the honor of calling my friend by his normal name? That is, if you're still going to consider me your friend," Sakura says with some spice. She is still upset at how coldly he treated her after she had barely woken up. So she may have committed some crimes to deserve it, but that still didn't mean she has to like it!

He smirked and then replies by completely ignoring her statement.

"I have a theory." His voice is louder in the beginning than in the end, as though he were still thinking his idea over.

"A theory?" Sakura says.

"Yes, a theory about why you did all of this…"

_Oh this should be rich! I can't wait to hear about what mumbo jumbo he's come up with. There's no way anyone will ever guess my true motives…wait, but he _is_ Uchiha Itachi…_

"Sakura, every move you have made has benefited a certain someone. Every murder, every crime- it has all lead to a specific person's rise."

_Oh shit, I think he's guessed it._

"When I first started to think about why you might have done this I thought of the obvious idea: that you yourself were trying to rise to power. But then I started wondering... What could have provoked you? If your alibi of 'Suki Uchiha' was true, then it would be for the obvious reason that you had no power to protect your parents against the murder, but in reality your parents didn't die. They are alive and well in Konoha."

Itachi stops leaning toward Sakura and leans back in his chair as he continues. Sakura's heart is pounding in her chest, believing that she has been found out for real this time.

"I ruled out anything having to do with 'Suki Uchiha' and started from the basic Haruno Sakura perspective. The only problem there was that I had never met you while you were little Sakura. That's when it became clear. I actually had met you while you were still little Sakura; though it was a brief second it was all I needed to come to my conclusion."

Sakura's palms are sweating something fierce; she feels as though at any second she is going to pass out as Itachi continues his explanation.

"It was there, in the coliseum of the olden days, when I had first met you. You were just a little six year old girl sleeping peacefully throughout the night under a big oak tree. What you were doing was of no importance, but the exact spot of your location _was…_" he pauses to look up at her and shoots her an intense glance.

Sakura's emotions are starting to get the best of her as her eyes start filling with tears. _This is it._

"You usually were a very good liar, but I could always tell if you were lying. You always did it to cover up something or keep something hidden, but there was one time I was confused at why you lied. I had just figured out who you really were and told you- you had nothing to fear from me. Then I asked you if you knew what would happen if my clan did not back down from their threats on Konoha. You had no reason to lie about that, since it would not benefit you in any way. I wasn't sure then, but I am now."

"The final nail in the coffin was when you kidnapped said certain person…Sakura. Every trial you have ever overcome, every significant action was benefiting…_me_."

Sakura's eyes widen. She is left speechless.

Itachi gently cups her chin in his hand, while his other wraps around her waist, softly pulling her into his embrace.

He has on a smile of undoubtable adoration.

"I know you love me, Sakura Haruno. You cannot deceive my eyes."

The tears that Sakura has been trying to hold in begin to fall. Her emotions are bouncing all over the place. She hardly cares.

Itachi's face gets real serious as his voice drops sensuously low.

"And I want to tell you…I love you too."

Then he kisses her.

l

l

l

* * *

Authors note: This is the revision my lovely beta Oblatespheroid has done.

Just a few tweaks here and there, but it makes a huge difference.

So let me know what you think and ideas are always welcome.

Sincerely

~Claja


	24. The Dark Master

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto. Only this story.

Ch 26: **The Dark Master**

**

* * *

**

4 more days past.

A whole week had gone by and Sakura still was not allowed to leave the hospital. By the end of the fourth day she started sneaking around the halls hanging out with and sometimes healing the ill and the injured. It actually felt kind of nice going back to her old roots of being a medical ninja.

After her private 'meeting' with Itachi he told her he was going to see what he could do to get her out of trouble and then left. Ever since then she hasn't been able to see him; her 'guards' (Naruto and Kakashi) always claimed he was busy. Sakura desperately wanted to see him again.

Just when Sakura thought this was going to be another ordinary day Naruto and Kakashi came through her hospital room doors looking quite anxious.

"Sakura" Kakashi says

"What's wrong?"

"You need to come with us." Was all he replied.

Seeing how she wasn't going to get any answers from Kakashi she turned to Naruto.

"Naruto what's going on?"

"You'll see soon enough Suki-chan"

Sakura was lead out of the Hospital doors and into a coliseum-like room in the Hokage tower. As soon as Sakura set her eyes on the amount and type of people in that room she knew what was about to happen. She was now healthy enough to withstand a formal interrogation and for an internationally wanted criminal like her, she was going to be interrogated in front of all five villages.

She was seated and tied up in the middle of the room, so that everyone could see her.

_They want to extract my secrets, well fine! Let them try._

On the upside Sakura is now healthy and therefore all her strength has returned. She was ready and would resist as much as she could.

Right across from Sakura were the five kages: Gaara, Mei Terumi, Itachi Uchiha, 'A' the Raikage, and Onoki the Tsuchikage.

Gaara had on his pokerface, but she could see the worry and concern written all over his eyes. Itachi was seated in the center and right in front of Sakura. Anko would be the speaker for the interrogation, but the question was: who would be interrogating her? Could it be Ibiki?

Itachi obviously had something up his sleeve and it had some part with her to telling the truth.

"Sakura Haruno you are an internationally wanted criminal and will now be questioned in front of those who you have wronged to see the depth of your crimes. We will then weigh theses crimes and determine a just punishment. Is there anything you would like to say?" Anko said.

Sakura looked over at Itachi and could read nothing from him; he was like a blank wall. Sakura nodded her head 'no' and waited for her interrogator to step up.

As soon as he stepped forth Sakura knew she would be reliving one of her darkest nightmares. How could he! She just froze. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. She just sat there frozen. Her muscles turned to jelly, she felt as if all her strength ran out from her in one fell swoop. Her heart started pounding faster and faster with every step he took toward her direction. Externally Sakura was trying to put on a brave front, but internally Sakura was shaking and screaming her head off! _Aah!_

He just kept getting closer and closer to her, until he was within arm's reach. Then he finally stopped make a statement to the assembly.

Something about his technique projecting what was in her mind to the various masses. By now she wasn't listening anymore; she could only stare up at him in fear.

She had no chance.

"Just relax Sakura and let me into your mind…" he said.

That's when Sakura closed her eyes and her whole world started to go black.

_No my master…please don't._

Now they would finally get a glimpse into the truth.

l

l

l

* * *

_Back in Sakura's Time…_

_

* * *

_

In a flash the world everyone knew was gone and they were instantly thrust into the life that was once Sakura's. If you could even call it a life. This hellish hole was truly dark. The sun was completely nonexistent; the only resemblance that there even was a sun was a dim light during the supposal time of day. Even though the light was little, the remaining people cherished that light, because when night came around darkness engulfed everything.

The scene shifted to feature a familiar pinkette. There by candle light Sakura sat in front of a big fancy dresser; brushing her hair in the colossal castle that now ruled over the people. The villages were wiped out long ago and in their place rose a tyrant who controlled all the lingering people.

Sakura was finishing getting ready for bed when she called out to her guards.

"Guards!" she yelled.

The two guards that were posted at her door came in and kneeled down on one knee while bowing their heads.

"Yes, mistress? What would you have of us?"

"Have you found him?"

"No, mistress."

Sakura sighed knowing what this would mean. She put her thumb and pointer finger against her forehead applying pressure trying to alleviate the already building headache.

She waved away the guards wanting to be left alone.

"Go, leave me."

The guards left as quietly as they entered knowing full well to leave her alone. She was mad and for good reason. _He_ was at it again.

_He always does this to me._

Sakura walked over to her bed, slipped in, and turned off the candle light. Alone.

She would be sleeping alone again.

The next day Sakura decided to go to the fields and see what their peasants were doing. It became routine for Sakura to check on her people weekly. That way there would be no uprisings against the castle.

"Karin saddle my horse for me. I'm going out towards the towns."

"Yes, my mistress" she said and left to fulfill her command.

Sakura was the reigning queen of this new world. No one questioned her authority. If she commanded you to jump you wouldn't ask 'how high'. You would jump first then hope to god that it was high enough. She had become a cruel and bitter tyrant. The people were very aware of this and as a result they never defied her.

Karin finished prepping her horse and brought it over to Sakura.

" You took forever. A turtle would be ashamed of you!" Sakura harshly took the reins from Karin and jumped on her horse.

Karin could only cringe in fear and shrank away bowing her head the entire time.

Pfft. Sakura didn't care about Karin. She didn't even like the girl. She only took pity on her because she once reminded her of herself.

Sakura mounted her black noble steed and took off. "Let's go Angel."

From the shadows Karin watched as Sakura left. _Hmph. Some angel, that evil horse bit me!_

_l_

_l  
_

Sakura and her soldiers fearlessly rode into town. The civilians could only sit back and watch as they were carefully examined from head to toe. Sakura was known to be very thorough and because of her strict policy against rebellions none were ever formed.

Today however was different. Sakura had had enough of her master and was herself feeling a bit rebellious.

She had split up her men claiming the scan would be faster that way, but she had really wanted some alone time. Instead of searching inside the village, Sakura had opted to scan the outskirts of it. This particular village was located in a deep valley surrounded by mountains. It was the farthest village from the castle and thus had not been searched in a while. This village also had rarely been touched when the takeover had happened and because of that, a bit of sun and blue skies shone through the cloudy afternoon.

As Sakura was slowly riding Angel she closed her eyes and lifted her head basking in the warm sun.

_It's been so long since I've gotten some sun._

Then Sakura opened her eyes and saw what might be the beginning of hope. There in the sharp mountains of old, hidden away in a long forgotten cave was the beginning of what one might consider a rebellion.

And at the head of the rebellion was none other than Neji Hyuga!

Sakura's eyes widened in shock; she thought everyone from Konoha was dead! Yet here he was, she just couldn't believe her eyes.

Just then someone called out to her and she turned her head away.

A random guard rode up to her and said. "Your majesty we've checked the village and found nothing."

Throughout the whole revelation of Neji, Sakura never lost her composure. This wasn't very difficult; now days she was always walking around with an emotionless face. The only difference was that today something had happened and she actually felt something.

Seeing Neji brought Sakura back to the days of old. Back when she would run around with team 7 playing ninja and Konoha was still the great village bustling with life.

"Did you see anything my queen?" her knight asked her.

Sakura just looked down her nose at him and gave him cold eyes. The knight actually started fidgeting on his horse uncertain if he should have asked that question.

"No, I saw nothing. Let's go back." She lied. She actually lied. Now she would begin her slow descent from the throne. She would go down this slippery slope in hopes that one day Konoha will be that bustling city again and maybe she would get to see her master smile again.

l

l

l

Sakura rode back to the castle with her men only to see that her master had finally come home.

She took her horse to the stables and told her men to go to their post. She would be dealing with her master alone.

As Sakura made for the study she reminisced on the good times she had with her master.

After the destruction of the five villages Sakura was a total and complete mess. She couldn't eat, she couldn't move, she would just lay in bed all day… emotionless. She was so distraught from having lost everyone and I mean everyone that she had ever loved.

Then one day he came to her. The man responsible for all that she had gone through, came. What in the hell he wanted, she didn't know, because she would not have given him _anything_. She _**hated**_ him with such a passion. She was so convinced that if she would ever see him again one of them would surely die.

Strangely that was not the case. After so much time had passed of her wallowing in depression, she just didn't care more. She didn't have anything left in her to care. She just looked at him with blank eyes.

_Back in the Past_

"_What do you want" she said in a zombie-like voice. _

_Too be honest her appearance almost unnerved him…almost._

"_Join me Sakura."_

"_Why?"_

"_It will be like the old times. You and I are the only surviving members of Konoha." He said. "Besides…don't you want to have a chance to rebuild this world with me?" he finished and stretch out his hand towards her. _

'_No. I hate you.' She thought, but for some reason she took his hand._

After that had happened he took her back to the castle and made her his queen.

At first she didn't give a damn about him, but as time went on… ugh well you know how these things happen. He was just so different this time around and he would spend so much time with her. It started with pleasant walks through the royal garden and then the festival of the cherry blossoms first bloom. The way he just oh so gently tucked back a loose hair strand behind her ear and told her he 'loved her'. He loved her, he said. He always loved her.

For some reason this brought tears to Sakura's eyes and she just couldn't hold it in anymore. She crashed into him; bawling her eyes out on his shoulder.

Yes, he was the one who caused all her pain, but she just didn't care anymore. No, it wasn't that she didn't care anymore. It was the fact that she had no one left and she remained. After they all had left her, she remained. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't be the hero, because there was no one left to save.

This was her world now. Her reality. That she alone would have to face.

And deep down she had never stopped loving him. Her master, her prince, her husband

…her _Sasuke_.

l

l

l

l

* * *

_**Sasuke**_! Gasp :o who would have thought? Lol

Sasuke is the dark master! I used the word _master_ because long ago that could hold the same meaning as husband. That is why they are bound together! They are married! Yay! Maybe not good for Itachi hmm…I wonder what he's going to do when the flashback is over?...we'll see.

No, this is not the end. There are still more chapters to go. Yes, I said chapters as in more than one. I originally wanted to zoom through her past, but it is such an emotionally packed past; one chapter could not do it justice.

I was also listening to the song "_Savior_" from Rise Against throughout this chapter. :Hint: Indication of motives :Hint:

I would like to give a shout out to all my readers who have not abandoned me after all this time. Thank you.

There is one special reader who I named within the story as Sakura's dark steed. To her I would like to give an especially big thank you. I need that kick in the ass. Lol

Oblatespheroid has not gotten to go over this chapter, but I hope she will. However I did post her wonderfully magnificent ch 25 revision, if you would like to go check that out.

Another note: Now that I have gotten my creative juices flowing again expect to see the next chapter soon!


	25. Burn

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto; only this story.

**Lemon Warning: There is a lemon at the ending. If you don't want to read it you don't have to. **

* * *

Ch 27: Burn

* * *

_That was then…_

_Now, Sasuke hadn't seen me for a while. Lately, he'd been frequently taking 'business' trips out of the country, where he disappeared for months on end. Where he went, who knows? The last time I followed him he ended up in a high-end brothel house by the old Waterfall village. I don't need to tell you what he was doing; you can use your imagination for that._

_Let's just say he was temporarily forgetting his wedding vows._

_Whatever. Like I care._

l

Sakura slammed the office doors open and charged in.

There her husband sat in all his Uchiha glory. He still was the handsomest boy Sakura had ever seen, only this time he was a man. By now both Sakura and Sasuke had reached their late twenties and had the mature bodies of a man and a woman.

"Where were you?" Sakura demanded flatly.

"I told you. I was on a business trip," he said calmly, without even looking up from the papers that he was reading.

"_You told me?... _YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING SASUKE! YOU JUST LEFT!" Sakura shrieked and tore the papers right out of his hands. "YOU DIDN'T SAY **ANYTHING**!"

Sakura was red in the face. Her anger was literally taking control of her. She was pissed! And Sasuke just sat there emotionless as if nothing had happened.

He just smirked and said "Heh. Whatever."

Then he stood up and started to walk away.

Sakura's voice dropped, her face showing signs that she was about to burst. "Where are you going?" she said.

He didn't even reply. He just kept walking.

Sakura wasn't going to let him get away that easily and firmly grabbed his upper arm. She put herself right in front of him, fearlessly facing off with the man she loves. _Oh no you don't, mister— you're not getting away that easy!_

But Sasuke was having none of that. He jerked himself away from Sakura and started to berate her.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing," _his voice so low with vehemence it made Sakura wince in fear.

"Sasuke" she whimpered.

But it was too late to take it back. He was already past his boiling point.

"_I said __**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, SAKURA!"**_

"I just wanted to know where you were," she whispered while looking at his chest; suddenly too fearful to bring herself to meet his gaze.

Sasuke had never talked to Sakura this way, but then again Sasuke hadn't talked to Sakura in a while. The distance between them clearly changed the way he acted around her.

"_We need to get something straight. I'm in charge," _he growled, then took hold of her face and snarled,_ "Don't you forget that."_

Then he shoved her back and continued to walk away.

_Evil Sasuke was back._

_l_

_l_

Silent tears made their way down Sakura's face as she quietly wept. She couldn't believe it. She really thought she could change him. She was a _fool_. Sakura slid down the office wall, put her face in her hands, and proceeded to cry.

_What am I going to do? Just what am I going to __do__?_

_l_

_l_

The next day Sasuke was gone again. He didn't even stay the night. He just left.

_Good riddance…_

Sakura was an emotional mess; she was done trying. Last night was the last straw.

He obviously didn't care and wanted nothing to do with her. His actions spoke louder than any words could offer.

The question was: What was she going to do?

If she just ended the marriage, Sasuke would just go back to being the evil cold hearted jerk he always was, but this time it wouldn't just affect her.

This was why Sakura had been so persistent on the people not to cause a rebellion, because Sasuke's temper was always right on the edge and Sakura has been dancing with that line for 10 years now.

If Sakura just left him, who would be there to calm Sasuke down and protect the people?

She couldn't flat out leave him, so that was out of the picture. Then what was left?

That was when _he_ came to mind.

_l_

_l_

Sakura wasn't stupid. She knew Sasuke had the guards watching her every move, so she would have to be slick.

Luckily, during one of the many training sessions she had with Sasuke, Sakura had found out that her natural element was earth.

This, of course, would come in handy for sneaking out of the castle.

She also made sure to put on a disguise before she left. She just put on a cloth over her head to cover her pink hair and put on the longest frumpiest dress she could find in order to look more pleasant.

_Ok. Here goes nothing._

Sakura put her hands together and began making hand signs for her burrowing owl technique.

_Talon tunnel!_

Chakra rushed through her whole body as she became one with the earth. She was literally swimming in the ground as she rushed towards the last place she saw Neji.

L

L

Upon arriving Sakura was amazed to find a whole village located deep within the mountain. She thought she would be running into a small cave with a few followers, but no. This was a whole circuit load of people.

Sakura walked through the village and saw a bakery, a blacksmith, a small hospital, a library, and last but not least the place she found Neji the training camp.

Sakura couldn't just go right up to him and say 'hey I want to help you', so she convinced a local boy to pass him a note telling him to meet her behind the library.

Sakura thought that was the quietest place in town with the fewest amount of people.

So she went and waited for him there, plopping herself on top of a wooden outdoor table.

Sure enough, he didn't take long to come and was already on his toes.

He was walking up to her through the back alley when he stopped just before the clearing and leaned on the building. Clearly he was being careful in keeping his distance.

There they were, the last two shinobi of Konoha, just staring into each other's eyes. Measuring each other up to see what the other would do. Then finally Neji broke the silence.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" he questioned in a distrustful voice.

As she looked at him and she felt her heart constrict. She didn't know why she had this funny feeling in her stomach, but she just felt such intense longing from the sight of him.

"I'm here to help you Neji" she answered quietly.

"Hmph, help me?" Neji said as he pushed himself off the wall and walked closer to her. "Last I heard, you were shacking up with the Uchiha and _helping_ him."

"Things have changed, Neji. You have to believe me."

Neji just closed his eyes and shook his head with a smile that told you he's seen way too many betrayals to believe someone so easily. "Why? Why should I believe you when you abandoned us?"

"I didn't know, Neji! Honest. I didn't know." Sakura tearfully said as she started to water up, but she wouldn't let them fall. "I thought I was all alone, that there was no one else. What was I supposed to do? It was just _me_; I thought that this was the best way to help."

Neji opened his eyes and sadly looked at the ground in remembrance of his Konoha companions. He lifted his gaze, but still had cautious eyes as he started to approach Sakura. Closing the distance between them till he was just a few feet away from her.

"Well, what's changed now?" he muttered.

She couldn't hold it anymore. She just let her tears go; one long tear trailing the next. "It's Sasuke," she said. "He's going back to the way he was. He's becoming evil again."

Neji let out a small huff, "I always knew he would go back to his old ways. He lost himself a long time ago."

Sakura began to cry harder and covered her face with her hands. Neji reached out in an attempt to comfort her by putting a hand on her shoulder, but Sakura had a different idea. She wrapped her arms around him, catching Neji by surprise and hid her face in his shoulder while she wailed out all the pain Sasuke had caused.

Neji could only return the embrace and soothe his Konoha companion while she cried out all her sorrow.

L

L

Sakura didn't want to leave, but if she didn't get back to the castle then things would start to look suspicious. So here she was, back in the castle of darkness, pretending to be something she is not.

Her thoughts have been continuously drifting back to the man whose arms she had just spent hours crying in. He held her throughout her entire blubbering breakdown.

_How can someone be so gentle yet strong at the same time?_

Sakura knew she shouldn't be having such thoughts when she was still a married woman, but the problem was their marriage ended a long time ago. Here Sakura had been trying to fix a marriage that was non-existent. It just took her a little longer to notice that it was over.

Maybe not on paper, but emotionally Sasuke had moved on a long time ago. He probably never truly loved her, he just wanted Sakura because he knew she would be devoted not just to him, but to the entire empire as well.

_He used me._

She probably would still be following his orders if she hadn't spotted Neji.

Speaking of which when Sakura got back she and Neji were going to talk about their plans for dealing with Sasuke on their next meeting.

Till then, she was to play the part of the evil queen.

_l_

_l_

Sakura had just finished up wrapping herself in a towel from her nightly shower and was at the end of her day when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind.

Her attacker pulled her into a tight embrace, immobilizing her every limb.

Fear ran through Sakura's every cell. Just as she was about to scream, he spoke.

"Out of options? You aren't going to scream, are you, Sa-ku-ra?" he says with a smirk on his face.

It was Sasuke. Sasuke was her attacker, but what did he want? He never creepily came up to her and grabbed her from behind.

"Sasuke-kun! You scared me!" she breathlessly said from the fright she just had. "What do you want?"

Sakura could clearly smell the alcohol on his breath and knews he's been to his brothels.

"I've been thinking." He sighed as he pulled her in deeper to his embrace. "_Aaand _your right. I didn't_ teeell _you where I went._"_

He started to rub his cheek against hers and then began to lay delicate kisses in the crook of her neck.

Sakura tried not to respond to him: the anger from yesterday still had not left her system.

"No Sasukeee oh stop ah hmm"

She told him to stop, but she didn't put nearly enough emphasis in it. It ended up sounding as if she was enjoying herself. Which she was totally _NOT_….

Ok _you_ try having an Uchiha suck on your neck and not enjoy it!

She told herself that she was just playing a part, but then he stuck out his tongue and started licking and sucking right on that good spot on her neck. She slowly turned her head to the side to allow him better access. Then she arched her back, causing her lower end to rub against his pelvis, applying just enough pressure to make him take in a breath.

"I think," he whispered in her ear, straining to keep his voice steady, "I should take care of my kingly duties starting right _now_."

Abruptly he turned her around and yanked her out of her towel. He then dug his hand in her hair and slammed his lips onto hers. He hungrily kissed her like he was a suffocating man and she was his air.

Sakura, by now loving the attention, kissed him back and was led to the edge of their bed.

Along the way, Sasuke hastily took his clothes off and was literally naked as he picked up his wife by her hips and placed her on their bed.

Sasuke got on all fours on top of her and looked down to see an expression of disappointment crossing Sakura's face as they temporarily separated.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the cute noise of frustration she made.

"Heh, don't look so sad Mrs. Uchiha, I'll make you feel good," he murmered lustfully, descending on her body.

He sensuously laid a trail of hot kisses all the way down to her core as she gasped from the sensation.

"Oh Sasuke…" she breathed, as Sasuke began to lick her sensitive spot in between her legs. "Hmm…"

Sakura began to take in short quick pants and looked down to see him preparing to drive his fingers into her.

He glanced up at her then thrust his two fingers in, while locking eyes with her. The whole scene so erotic it immediately brought on a powerful crushing orgasm racing through her entire system.

"Ahh! Sasukeee-!" she screamed. "Oh Yes!"

Sasuke licked her juices clean then brought himself up to her and gave her a kiss, making her taste herself.

He then forcefully positions himself between her legs. He's always been aggressive in bed.

With one swift move Sasuke roughly shoved himself into her; making her scream and give a little jerk off the bed.

He held her down, placing his hands on her hips. She noticed that he was putting as much distance between them as possible. He began rolling his hips into her, grunting every time he nailed it home.

He picked up the speed, sliding faster and faster into her. Eventually, he was pumping into her so fast she had to tell him to slow down.

"Saasuke slow down hah hm you're going to faAAA"

Then, almost as if their souls had intertwined, they both came at the same time, screaming their orgasms into each other.

"AHHAHHHH!"

He just barely was able to keep himself from collapsing on top of her. He put his forehead against hers and arched his back from the little waves of pleasure still running through him.

After the climax had past they just laid there panting from the exertion. Sasuke wearily opened his eyes to gaze into her beautiful green ones.

_God_ the way he looked at her made her want to melt. He glanced at her with such love and adulation, one would think she was his only lifeline in the world. He made her want to start crying from happiness, but just as fast as the sweet moment came, it went.

She had just gently placed her palm right up against the side of his face when he violently shoved it away with his upper arm. He pulled himself up and off of her and put on his black robe.

Before he left he stopped just in front of the door with his back to her.

"_Fuck you." _He said in a firm voice.

Then he opened the door and left.

l

l

l

* * *

Authors Note:

Hi guys,

I hope you liked the ch.. This time my magnificent beta OblateSpheroid has honored me with revising my chapter, so that you my readers can flow right through the chapter.

On another note the ending has constantly been changing in my head, because I'm having a hard time seeing who Sakura ends up with at the end.

So, if you would like to share how you see this story ending, pls pls don't hesitate. Any little detail would be a big help.

And as always let me know what you think of the ch.

Sincerely

~Claja


	26. Good things come to an End

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto.

**Warning there is a lemon. It is clearly noted in the story.***

**CH 28 All Good Things Come to an End**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

_He just left…_

_He walked away and left_.

I sat up, pulled my knees tight to my chest and rested my head on my arms. I was just completely baffled at what had just happened.

_Sasuke has never done this before._

We were having such a wonderful moment, and then he just shuts down from out of nowhere.

_And leaves._

Surprisingly… I don't cry. (I know 'big wow' right)Yes, I feel stunned and a bit distraught at his actions, but in a weird way it doesn't faze me. I've lived with him for so long that for me not to know or expect some disappointment would be idiotic.

It's sad really. This is what my life has become waiting for a man who will never love me the way I deserve.

"It's pathetic!" I yell into the now empty room _Well no more being pathetic from me._

I feel my determination racing back into my veins. My confidence rises along with my voice. "I'm done!"

I rip off the sheets from my body and pace towards the bathroom with an unwavering stride.

_This will be the last night I spend in this god awful castle._

L

l

l

Later that night Sakura sneaks out of the castle, leaving it the way Neji ask her to leave it.

Looking like she had been kidnapped.

The idea behind this was for Sasuke to be distracted with her disappearance, while the rebels visited some place where they would supposedly find the power to overthrow Sasuke.

Sakura told Neji that she didn't think this would work, but for some reason he was confident that Sasuke would search the ends of the earth for her.

Neji Looked directly into her eyes he said "_What kind of man would let you slip through their fingers?" _

It was but a moment, still it renewed Sakura's faith in him. Reminding her of what Neji was like and what he was capable of.

So she left her castle and all of her belongings behind and made her way to the stables. Supposedly Neji had a member of the Rebellion there that would help her make her way towards them.

As Sakura neared the stables she saw the gleam of two round circles. It could only be one person.

"Karin," Sakura said in a bored tone. _What a 'surprise'…Not._

Sakura had known that Karin wasn't happy with her life and blamed the royals. But what Karin didn't know was that her life was supposed to have been much much worse.

_You help a person out, and this is how they repay you. By plotting your destruction and the end of your life. _

"Your majesty, I have prepared a horse for you."

Sakura snatched the reins from Karin's hands and climbed on top of Angel. "You know Karin I always had a bad feeling about you" _and just because your with the rebels doesn't mean I'll change my mind_.

Karin's face began to change to reveal her true intentions; the resentment she had long been harboring for Sakura came forward.

"That's funny, I could say the same thing about you," she sneered.

"Ha, yeah right." Sakura couldn't help it; she just laughed it off and shook her head.

She looked straight into Karin's eyes to make her point. "No you see that's the difference between you and me. I do things because I want to protect others and the only reason you do anything is because you only think of yourself."

With that Sakura turned away, kicked her horse into high gear and charged towards her new life.

l

l

She ended up riding all through the night to meet up with the rebels. When she finally got there she was all worn out. Her hair was out of place, puffy shadows were under her eyes from lack of sleep, and her face displayed her serious lack of energy. She literally plopped herself in Neji's arms and immediately fell asleep.

To say the least Neji was left dumbstruck at the predicament Sakura put him. To be honest it was a pretty funny scene, but nevertheless he handled it like a gentleman and softly placed Sakura in his bed.

Neji was very understanding of Sakura's fatigue nature, his men took the opportunity to poke fun at their commander. They began to tease him; insinuating a possible romance between him and Sakura.

"AhahaHaHa" "Oh how noble" "And so the prince carried the princess away" " He _literally_ swept her of her feet eh!" "HahaHA"

They just kept going on and on and on. That he ended up having to remind his men why he was top dog. So he quickly shut them down hard, by swiftly kicking their butts.

"Oof" "Ow" "Ouch!" It was a flurry of fists, arms, and kicks. If there was a bar around it would have been the typical bar fight.

Of course he wasn't aiming to seriously hurt them. It was just guy code of dominance: If I can kick your ass you don't get to make fun of me.

When he finally beat up the main troublemakers everyone else in the room stopped trying to fight. It suddenly got eerily quiet in the room as everyone shifted their attention to him. They were looking to him to see what he would do.

One of the trouble makers was getting back up rubbing his head in pain.

"Ow..." he said. Next he looked back up at Neji and his mouth slowly formed a grin. "So you really _do _like her, huh commander"

Plonk! Down went the troublemaker as Neji struck him on the head. Then he simply turned around and left them to their gossip.

Little did his men know that as he walked out he had a small blush forming on his face.

l

l

_Later that evening when the sun had gone down _S_akura began to stir._

You never know the exact moment you wake, only that you are awake. This time instead of hoping out of bed and immediately starting my day I decided to indulge in something I haven't been able to do for 10 yrs. The most divine thing in existence, I lingered in bed.

I was already awake when I heard him come in. Actually 'heard' isn't the right answer, more like 'felt' him come in. A slight change in the wind and a soft caress on the side of my face was all it took to open my eyes and look into his.

I laid my hand on the side of his face.

Neji didn't jump back. He didn't mumble; he didn't hesitate.

Neither did I. Instead we gravitated towards each other. Slowly. Gently. I closed my eyes and he closed his. He dipped his head and I lifted mine.

And just like that … we kissed.

We kissed and it was how every kiss should be.

Perfect.

My whole world changed.

When we separated and were left breathless as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Neji" I whispered lovingly into his mouth.

I could tell he wanted to kiss me again as he lightly nuzzled my nose with his, but he leaned back as if to get a better look at me.

As I looked at him in his arms I realized something.

My fear was _gone_.

Somehow being in his arms I felt safe. Like everything would be alright.

When I was with Sasuke I was always worried about making him happy. I was always worried about upsetting him.

_I was always afraid._

"I didn't know if you would really do it." Neji murmured bringing me out of my revere. He was obviously referring to our staged kidnapping scheme.

"Of course I did it, but I already told you it won't work."

"And I already told you, it would." He pulled me towards his chest and said, "Sakura do you trust me?"

I looked up at him, "I'm here aren't I?"

He gave a playful squeeze. "Hmph since when do you answer a question with a question?"

I let out a small giggle.

"Sakura," he sighed. Saying my name twice obviously meant something serious was up. "I don't know exactly where we are going."

"What! What do you mean you don't _know_. Neji I.."

He cut me off and lightly put his finger on my mouth to silence me.

"Wait. Let me finish. I know where to _go,_ but I don't know exactly what we are looking for."

"Oh…I still don't understand."

"The documents only said it was a place that held immeasurable power. It didn't say anything about what the power was or is."

"Ooh well, that sucks"

He chuckled. "Yes, yes it does…_suck_"

To this I raised my eyebrow. "Neji are you starting to get dirty with me?"

He got a sensuous look on his face and started leaning towards me.

He got so close that our lips were almost touching. "Do you want me to get dirty with you?"

I couldn't help, but shiver. "Yes, please."

He chuckled and backed up. His smile remained, but you could tell he wasn't going to do anything.

By anything I mean: anything that would make my toes curl, but I digress.

He lifted his hand as if he was going to touch my face, but his movement was too sudden. I couldn't stop from flinching.

Ashamed and embarrassed, I looked down. "Sorry, reflex."

Neji cupped my face between his hands and lifted my head so that I would look at him. "Sakura, I'm not Uchiha," his face was so serious and assuring. "I will _never_ hurt you"

_I believed him._

_l_

_l  
_

The next morning we took off. Neji's men and myself packed up the camp and started on our quest that would take down Sasuke.

I never imagined that it would come to this. I never wanted this, but I can't stand by and watch innocent people suffer. Not now while I can do something about it.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Some truly believed we would never find the place. So much of the ancient text was destroyed after Sasuke's revolt. He wanted to hide anything that could help someone overthrow him.

But then on the last day of the second month…

.

.

I was walking beside Neji as he was leading everyone through the forest in yet _another_ attempt to discover this mysterious thing of power.

The scenery here was absolutely beautiful. There was an abundance of dazzling flowers that blended into the greenery of the forest. You could tell we were encroaching on soil that had not been touched for thousands of years. The land was left to thrive and grow into something that was only believable in fairytales.

The cool morning had finally warmed up to just the right temperature of 68 degrees and even though the day was feeling and looking perfect, feelings of frustration still arose.

The search party was so fed up that we had finally decided to speak up about it.

Neji's men had been drawing strings to see who would be the unfortunate one to bring their leader back down to earth.

"Commander…" The poor solider who was chosen nervously clears his throat; then he spits out the message as fast as he can.

"Sir, I don't think we're going to find it"

Everyone froze.

Neji's back stiffened and straightened. No one moved. Time seemed to pass so slowly. Finally Neji broke the ice and turned around to face his men.

As soon as we saw his face I'm pretty sure everyone took a step back in apprehension. The Byakugan was fully activated making his menacing eyes seem even more menacing.

His face was twitching with the anger that came from the built up of frustration that he had been collecting from the two month period of failed results.

He started opening his mouth about to lash out against his men. "_What_ Did Y- !"

In the middle of his sentence he stopped. The anger seemed to disappear and leave behind a curious face.

Again we all took a moment of silence, but this time we were left a bit confused.

Neji stayed standing straight analyzing something he was seeing with his Byakugan, while we stayed still and just watched him.

Lately he had been using his Byakugan so much that I finally had to force him to take a small two day break. He was supposed to be resting his eyes right now, but in a _rare_ Neji moment his emotions got the best of him.

His men and I continued to wait patiently, but as you know my patience isn't my best virtue.

So eventually I decided enough time had passed. "Neji what is it?"

"I-" He opened and closed his mouth as if trying to get the right words together, but just couldn't form them.

Finally he just grunted and took off in a mad dash towards one direction.

"Neji!..." _WTF!_

I immediately chased after him with his men following right behind me.

The scene was so ironic. _Here I am chasing after another boy…literally._

Everyone was swerving, dodging trees, jumping logs, and running on top of small creeks in effort to get close to Neji.

I know I was so intent on catching up I almost didn't stop myself in time, because as fast as Neji had taken off he stopped.

"Neji? What's going on…oh!" There not too far away lied the answer to Neji's conundrum and hopefully the answer to our prayers.

It was a huge mansion with a beautiful garden. The trees were all lined up framing the paved walkway. The ponds had elegant Koi fish swimming around in it. The dark green shrubs were laid out so that they created well-designed mazes and the few flowers were well placed so that they completed the vibrant look beautifully.

"Oh wow, what is this place?"

"It's what we have been looking for." Neji said. "It's a library."

"A library?"

"I see," he gave a quick laugh of joy, as if he finish putting the puzzle pieces together. "I understand now."

"Understand…?" _Understand what! I want to understand too! _Of course I couldn't say that because I would look like a fool.

"Yes, Sakura can't you see? Knowledge is the greatest power ever bestowed on man. Something that no one can ever take away."

"Oh," _that actually makes sense._

I turn around with a big smile on my face and shout back to the rest of the troops.

"Hey guys we found it!"

"We found it!" "No way!" "Wow" "It's beautiful" Their collective cries of delight fill the air. Animosity once again rising through the camp as everyone hugs, pats backs and congratulates each other on a job well done. Renewed hope begins to burn bright within us once more.

Neji held out his hand towards me. "Shall we?"

I couldn't help but give a tiny girly squeal. I was so happy; my skin even had goosbumps from the excitement.

"Yes, we shall" I said trying to imitate his cordial tone. I reach out and put my hand in his. Just like that we acted as if we were young lovers experiencing their first date.

Neji led me towards the ancient library. His Byakugan was fully activated, so I was fully confident that he could spot any trap that might have been laid out. I was confident that he would protect me, confident that he wouldn't let anything happen and that he would make everything be alright.

l

L

L

Once inside we immediately set up camp and got to work. Luckily the giant library also had dormitories, so we conveniently had a place to sleep. The first few nights it felt a little weird sleeping under such high regal ceilings, but after a while I got used to it.

We had already spent three days here and found a bountiful of information. Hidden passageways that were built under Konoha, jutsus to make you see clearly in the dark, ways to penetrate even the most sturdiest of gates, and much much more.

Everyone had been assigned their own section; well everyone except for me. I was able to go off on my own to poke and prod at whatever I wanted. Neji had tried to order me to stay in one section, but I gave him my 'you better not be serious or you'll be sorry' look, he just _casually _looked away and dropped the issue.

_Hmm Neji… soo sexy_.

There I go again, my mind wandering off thinking perverted thoughts about the last Hyuuga. Actually even though we were romantically involved we haven't actually 'gone all the way'. (If you know what I mean.) I don't exactly know why, it's just…

Well it's not like we've been able to have any alone time anyway. His men are always not too far behind; ready to make snide remarks about how Neji's getting his "kissy face on".

"_Kissy face" seriously they can't think of anything better. _

Currently I was in a back section of the library, it was removed from everyone else. I sat in the middle of a huge circular mosaic clearing, with a massive dome overhead. The sun had already gone down, but I refused to go to bed. So I simply lit the torches located on the four corners of the room. The fire along with the gigantic white columns gave the room a dreamy feel.

I sighed and thought of my forbidden Hyuuga once again. _If only Neji were here, then that would really give this room a 'dreamy' experience. _

Just then a soft breeze touched my skin and I knew he was here.

_Speak of the devil…_

I fought to keep a straight face, still a tiny grin managed to slinked it's way on my mouth. "Neji what have I told you about sneaking up on people?"

"Hn It's not 'sneaking up' if you always know I'm here." He said as he started weaving through the giant white columns.

"Still you shouldn't do it." I say turning around trying to catch his gaze, but he was moving so mysteriously behind the columns playing hard to get. "What are you doing here anyway?"

_Stop teasing me!_

"Can't a man see his girlfriend?" He slyly arched an eyebrow letting his cocky side shine through.

This made me smile even more. "I'm your girlfriend now Neji?" I utter in a shy tone.

"Hn." He doesn't say anything only stops his teasing and lustfully sways towards me. Coming nearer and nearer with all his Hyuuga glory.

_Wait, now that I come to think about it: Where is his shirt?_

"Eh…um." I had to swallow and get my mind working in order to think straight. "Where…um…is your shirt?"

Neji replies with an 'aren't you cute' look on his face "I just finished a training session with my men. Does it bother you?"

Another gulp, "nno, not really all." _Not really all? Remember how to speak dummy!_

"I mean not at aa-" I never was able to finish my sentence, because at that exact moment I had a Hyuuga right above where I was kneeling. I'm not very tall to begin with, so with me kneeling and him standing, this put me right at the 'goody' level.

"Ne-ji" I squeeze out.

"Yes, Sakura? Is something wrong?"

Neji gently dips his fingers under my chin and gradually raises my chin. At the same time he is lowering himself to my level and bringing his face towards mine.

On reflex I close my eyes and slightly open my mouth; waiting to feel his lips on mine.

The suspense causes my heart to beat even faster than it was. When finally he puts me out of my misery and slips his tongue into mine.

Even though Neji and I hadn't had sex yet, we had somehow mastered every other skill in the book.

He rolls his tongue around mine, imitating the most intimate of acts.

"Hmm.." I sensuously purr in his mouth, as he grabs the back of my head to deepen the kiss.

We wouldn't have stopped if we didn't need air. Quickly we both take a breath and continue with our ministrations.

****Lemon Starts****

Neji starts to kiss the crook of my neck and sucks on my collar bone. I run my hand all over his naked back. Neji begins to do the same and slips one hand under my shirt. Only his target wasn't my back. He takes one of my boob in his hand, begins to caress them and pays special attention to my sensitive nipple.

"Aa!" This makes me cry out as the sensation is _wonderful_. "Neji…"

I arch my back unable to control my actions at this point. "Neji…I want you."

Instantly Neji freezes, stopping in the middle of our sensuous act. I've never said 'the words' before; this has obviously caught him off guard.

"Sakura?" he says with a questioning look on his face. "Are you sure?"

Again I smile up at him and give him a reassuring nod. "Yes, Neji I'm sure I want you"

He gives a side grin. "We should go to a bedroom."

"No" I shake my head in disapproval. I didn't want to take any chances of this moment being taken away. I'll also admit the idea of doing it in a library where someone could walk in at any moment kind of turned me on.

"No this is perfect." I say while intertwining our fingers together and pulling him closer to me.

"Right here?" He arches his eyebrow once again. _I wish I could do that_.

"Yes, right here." Before he could protest I set my mouth on his not allowing him to respond.

Neji didn't even try to resist. He only kissed me back and began to slowly lower me to the ground.

As soon as I was placed he began to move his hand to my clothes. Skillfully taking off my shirt and shorts, leaving me only in my underwear.

He pulled away and began taking in the site of me barely dressed. As he was looking I was looking in his eyes. Sexily I began to remove my bra and panties. The entire time I watched his reaction as his eyes filled with the kind of carnal lust every typical guy gets when he is sure of the outcome.

When I was finally bare I waited for him to react. "Now Neji please, take me now.

He didn't hesitate. He simply stood up and removed his boxers; also watching to make sure I enjoyed his strip show. As soon as he was naked, he gracefully climbed on top of me and firmly placed his hands on my hips.

He put his mouth right up against my ear and whispered "Not like this."

_What?_

I didn't understand what he meant at first, but I soon found out. In one swift movement Neji scooped me up and switched our positions. I was now on his lap in the classic cowgirl position.

My soft-core was now rubbing up against his stiff shaft; the feeling of it was sending erotic sensations all through my body.

"Aah Neji!"

He replied back by gasping out my name "Sa-kura."

All this foreplay was getting to be too much, he finally took himself in his hand and guided his dick into my pussy.

The instant he was fully sheath inside me brought a mini orgasm. "Ah-ha!"

Neji waited a moment until it passed. Then he raised himself up so that we were in a hugging position and started to move himself in and out of me.

"Oh yes." I reveled in the feeling of him sliding in and out of me.

It. Felt. Wonderful.

I could only bury my face in the crook of his neck and press myself tightly against him.

On instinct my hips started moving themselves, matching his rhythm.

The sound of us slapping against each other started to bring that warm feeling in the pit of my belly.

"Sakura" he whispered in my hair. Both of us clung to each other as we were caught in this whirlwind of ecstasy. Neji began pumping into me harder, rougher.

"Aah! Neji!" I cried out, my back arching and my neck stretching back. I was now facing the painted ceiling, as I shamelessly rode him.

Neji brought his hand against my face and carefully directed me back, so that I was looking at him once more.

"I love you," he said. "I love you!"

Without having to think about it I answered his confession with one of mine. "I love you too!"

"Oh Neji, I love you too!"

It was all too much. His confession, mine, our bodies melting into each other, his hips smashing harder and harder into me.

It Was Too MUCH.

Without warning our climax caught us off guard. Slamming into us with no mercy.

"Ahh! Neji!" I screamed, digging my nails into his back.

He replied back with a scream of his own. "Sakura!"

We pressed into each other twisting from the explosion of our steamy rapture.

"Ah ha Ah " I was left trembling and trying to catch my breath. While Neji buried his face into my neck and rested on my shoulder.

L

****Lemon ends.****

L

After a moment had past we just laid in each others arms; still glowing from our earlier orgasm.

Neji tenderly began rubbing my back and laid a kiss on top of my head.

I sighed in satisfaction and began to massage my hand over his chest, paying special attention to his nub.

He chuckled. "Again, so soon?"

I gave a giggle of my own and looked up at him.

His eyes were filled with so much love it warmed my heart.

"Neji"

"Hn" His lips started to form his classic side grin. "So you love me?" he cockily said.

A smile spread over my lips. "Yes, and you said you love me too."

"I do" He lowered his face towards mine and laid a loving kiss on lips.

"I love you, Sakura"

"I love you, Neji"

l

L

L

The rest of the month was spent like this. Doing research about jutsus and sneaking off to make love.

It was this month that I had found a time-travel jutsu, but Neji shot me down.

"We can't play with time Sakura. Who knows what could happen?"

"But Neji-!"

"No Sakura, it's too dangerous."

_Whatever. _I still studied it in secret.

L

l

l

We had just finished up eating our lunch and Neji and I were helping clean up.

When all of a sudden one of the men comes frantically running back into the dining room.

He was carrying one of our messenger pigeons in his hand.

"Commander! Commander! It's an emergency! Look!" the shinobi handed Neji the urgent message.

Neji took the letter and quickly read it. After he was done he closed his eyes in defeat and let out a worried sigh.

"What is it Neji?"

He opened his lids and looked me straight in the eye. "Sasuke has captured our secret spy rebels within his palace.

My eyes widened and I had to catch my breath.

"Oh no."

"He's been torturing them and has sentenced them to death next week."

I could only look back into Neji's eyes and for a moment I felt lost. Just for a moment I felt as if I didn't know what to do, but as I continued to stare into Neji's eyes I mustered up my courage.

"I'm going to go save them"

"No" Neji started shaking his head showing his intense disapproval. "No I won't let you"

"You won't let me? Neji as far as everyone in that kingdom knows I'm still queen. That means they have to do what I tell them to and if I tell them to let go of the hostages they have too. There's no danger."

"No danger? Sasuke will not let you go. Who knows what he will do to you once he finds out what you've done. He might even be there waiting for you!" Neji's voice and respirations had begun to rise.

"I'm not afraid of Sasuke." I was defiant. I raised my head and straightened my back to show it.

"You're insane. Sakura he could kill you." Neji's voice had lowered to a more menacing tone.

"No, he won't. Sasuke might hurt me, but he won't kill me. Neji, I won't just stand by and watch our people suffer, not when I can do something about it"

Neji didn't want to say anymore, because he had known he'd lost. He just closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth. It was like he didn't want to believe it or he didn't want it to be true. I knew he cared about his people also and he cared about me, but he knows this was the best plan we had that would involve the least amount of killing.

"Everyone could you please give us a moment alone?" I didn't want an audience for the sure to be tearful goodbye.

l

l

Every one of his men filed out. Some were resistant to leaving their commander in the state he was in, but ultimately everyone left us alone.

Neither one of us said anything, we just stood in silence. I couldn't bring myself to look at him just yet and instead diverted my eyes to the ground.

We just stood there breathing, thinking about what was about to happen.

Thinking about our happiness being ripped away.

"Neji" I whispered as I raised my head to glance at him. Neji was looking into the distance carefully avoiding my gaze and controlling his emotions.

"Neji I-" Before I could finish my sentence he cut me off.

"Don't" he said and painfully swallowed. You could see his eyes start to water. "Don't say it."

My eyes also started filling up with tears.

_This was so UNFAIR! Why did this have to happen? Why now out of all the times! I was finally happy!_

_I was happy!_

_Is it so wrong for me to be happy? Why can't I? Why can't I stay and be with the man I love? _

_Why!_

"I love you so much" I rush my words out unable to speak correctly because I had already started crying.

Neji opens his mouth and closes it. Then turns away, unable to say anything yet.

"I have never felt more alive than when I'm with you. You have changed my entire world."

I continue my goodbye pushing out the hardest words I will ever have to speak

I shrug my shoulders. "You saved my life. You saved me when I thought all was lost. You save me."

Neji puts his right hand covering half his face and turns down to the ground. He tries to hide his tears, but I can hear his quiet sobs.

"I so dearly wish I could have stayed with you. I wish I could have been with you…I wish I had married you instead of him."

"Stop Sakura stop." He pleads as he finally faces me.

His face is contorted in misery, his eyes are red around the rim, and his lovely smile has turned into a aching frown.

I sadly smile at him and give my final line.

"I will never forget you."

He takes me into his arms in a desperate embrace; as if he could keep me there if only he held me tightly enough.

"Oh Sakura I love you." He whispers in my ear. This is a Neji I had never wished to see…heartbroken.

"And I will never forget you, my dearest Sakura.

L

L

After our tearful goodbye I had gone into my room and packed my stuff. I would be making this journey with two other men, but at the half way point between here and there, they would half to leave me.

The rest I would have to do my own. I would have to face my hell all alone.

l

l

(**Neji's POV**) –Nighttime that same day-

After Sakura had left I felt distraught. I had always thought the stupid love poems exaggerated when they say to lose your loved one is like having your heart ripped out of your chest.

I didn't know what to do…actually I did know what to do, but I didn't want to do it without her. I didn't want to do anything without her.

The only thing that kept me motivated was the slim chance that I would see her again.

_In this life or the next._

My men and I continued rummaging through the ancient books hoping to find that one key jutsu that would kick start our plan.

We had already started charting out our plan of action, but needed one final jutsu that would bring Sasuke's end.

_And I so want to end Sasuke. _

I was sitting at a random desk in the middle of the library, with books all laid out before me.

The book I was reading now was telling me how I could influence the weather, but it was nothing special.

Just then…

KnockKnockKnock

"Someone open the door" I yell out to my men, but no replied...

It was only just now that I notice I was completely alone. I stop taking notes and look up from my book.

The hairs on my arms started standing up, as the eeriness of the silence sunk in.

_Somethings wrong._

KnockKnockKnock

I stood up and activated my Byakugan attempting to see who was on the other side of the door.

But I saw nothing. It was as if my byakugan couldn't work.

KnockKnockKnock

I started making my way over to the door remembering the last time this had happened.

I put my hand over the door knob and hung my head for just a moment.

I knew who awaited me on the other side.

Then in one swift movement I gather my determination and open the door.

There standing right in front of me was the darkest motherfucker of all time…

"**Sasuke**…"

l

l

l

* * *

Hi Guys,

I haven't had enough time to go over and revise it, so if you see mistakes that's why.

Also Oblatepheroid hasn't had enough time to tell me what changes to make, so when she gets done I will get that to you ASAP.

For now I will tell you everyone from the council and whoever was in the room to interrogate Sakura is watching all of her memories.

So... What do you think is going to go down with Neji and Sasuke?

Did Sasuke already capture Sakura?

Did Sakura set Neji up?

So like always please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Sincerely, Claja


	27. Travel Back in Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Ch 29 Travel Back in Time**

* * *

After riding all through the night and some of the morning I had finally reached the castle. I was actually able to watch the sun rise right before my very eyes. Unfortunately I wasn't able to enjoy the breathtaking view, because I was racing to get to the palace as soon as possible.

Once I got there I didn't even bother putting Angel in stables. I just rode her all the way to the front steps, not wanting to waste a moments time.

I slammed open both doors and charged in. I expected to see a flurry of action at my arrival, but the answer I got wasn't what I was expecting. In fact there really wasn't any answer. There really wasn't anything or anyone waiting for me.

_Where is everyone?_

Just then I heard a blood curdling scream.

**Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!**

A cold sweat broke out over my forehead, my heart rate instantly sped up, I started to tremble, my breathing was becoming uneven. This internal turmoil was happening to me for only one reason, because I recognized the owner of that voice. I recognized who that was. I recognized him.

I recognized…

"Neji!"

In a mad dash I stopped everything and ran towards the sound of his screams.

I push open the doors to the court yard and see a BIG audience.

Sasuke must have invited every person in the entire kingdom. The court yard was a big circle. Half of the circle was filled with spectators, the other half with the royal doors which I was entering through was empty save for a few armed guards. And there smack dab in the middle was Neji and Sasuke.

_How did he get here so fast? _

The answer to my question was flapping over my head. Sasuke had called in his hawks and must have flown here from the library.

Neji was kneeling and had both his arms painfully stretched to the sides and chained. He was covered in his own blood from head to toe. It was such an awful sight. One that I know for sure will be engraved in my memory.

Sasuke was standing above him with his Chidori Eisou in hand.

At my arrival everyone collectively stopped and looked my way.

"The lost queen?" "The lost queen is here?" "The queen has come back!"

What they saw I don't know. I just know I felt tears streaming down my face and a very heavy weight on my chest.

I started walking towards them in the middle of the circle, but it was difficult. I just wanted to break down and cry, but I wouldn't let myself crumble. Not now.

Sasuke put away his Chidori Eisou and turned to face me. I think he thought I was walking towards him and going to hug him, because he had a strange look of I think yearning in his eyes. It was only in his eyes, his face remained emotionless, but I knew Sasuke so well.

_He can go to hell._

Instead I made my way towards Neji and lifted his head towards mine.

"Sakura" he gasped out. I could tell Neji was straining to keep consciousness.

"Neji." I forced out and tried to smile at him.

I gently wrapped my arms around him not caring of the blood that covered me.

I tried to bury my face in his hair, but his hair was so blood soaked I had to look away. My eyes unintentionally landed on my husband.

His face was contorted in rage and now developed a dangerous look in his eyes.

_Whatever he can kill me for all I care. _

"EVERYBODY OUT!" he doesn't scream it, but the fierceness of his words still resonated through the crowd.

Instantly the crowd stands up and files out. No one dares risk crossing their feared king.

L

l

When finally the last person has left the court yard Sasuke starts moving toward us. He's like a looming tower of darkness.

I hold onto Neji even tighter, shielding him with my body.

"What. Is. The meaning. Of this?" he grounds out, his voice low, dark and menacing.

"I'm part of the rebels now." I whisper.

"I CAN SEE THAT!" he yells out unable to control his voice. Sasuke takes a step back and covers his face with one hand and takes a breath, visibly trying to collect himself.

When he is finally somewhat composed he starts again. He slowly removes his hand revealing his sharingan eyes first then the rest of his menacing face.

"Sakura, why would you join the rebels?" His cruel voice is hollow, and devoid of all emotion.

I start to feel like I'm being watched by a predator. _  
_

I didn't want to answer his question, but I went ahead and told the truth. Not sparing his feelings. "Because you are becoming a blood thirsty monster again."

This time it seems like I delivered a fatal blow to Sasuke. I seriously think I knock the wind out of him with my comment. It was only a slight movement back, but that said so much about Sasuke. To me he looks like I caught him completely off guard. As if the only person he's ever cared about has just stabbed him behind his back.

"A monster," he whispers.

"Yes, you were going out to brothels everyday and when you'd come home at night you would treat me as if I were nothing more than a nuisance. Then with the men you sentenced to death and now with Neji…How could you Sasuke? He's our friend."

A hard quick laugh burst out from Sasuke "Heh. A friend? He looks like he's more than a friend to you Sakura."

"You're the one who cheated first Sasuke."

Sasuke got a tired look on his face, as if he didn't want to do this anymore. _Oh no I'm boring the great Sasuke._

"Sakura I never cheated on you."

"Oh don't lie Sasuke. I followed you."

"You followed me when? One time? That was the one time that I had to meet an informant at the brothel for information."

_What? _The world started not to make sense.

"The girl was all over you!" I spat out, angry that he was trying to make me a liar.

"She put her hands on my side and asked me if I wanted to have sex with her, just like she does with all the customers. Sakura that's what they _do_. Did you ever see me go to the back with her? Did you actually see me have sex with her? No. I never did. I never cheated on you." He said.

"I was only trying to get information on the rebels. I've been tracking them for awhile now. I wasn't going to do anything to them. I didn't even see them as a threat until…"

"Until what?" I said.

"Until I thought they took you." He finished.

_Oh god. _The world was really spinning now.

"Then why…" I had to swallow, because it was getting difficult for me to talk now. "Then why did you treat me like _shit_?"

"The first night I was angry, I had found out who the leader of the rebels was. I'm sorry." The last part was said so quietly I almost thought I imagined it. He looked away as if it was no big deal then looked back at me.

"The next day I followed you, when you started using your special earth justsu I knew you were up to something. When I finally caught up with you I saw you talking to him. I only saw a little bit. I had to get out before being discovered"

"I didn't think you were there to betray me."

"Still I didn't like you sneaking off to meet with him in secret. It made me… upset."

_Upset? More like venomously pissed off. _

"I had few drinks and came home."

"Hn, but it doesn't matter now does it?"

"No," I said in a quiet voice. "No, it doesn't"

_So here we are, just like a mistaken tragedy._

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"Do you love him?" he tried to pull off that he 'doesn't care' attitude, but I knew him.

I looked into his eyes. Into the man who I had said 'I do, till death do us part' to and found myself wanting to rip my hair out with both my hands.

_He drives me crazy and not always in the good way. _

He looked so sincere. I would forgive him anything…but no more.

"I can't do this anymore Sasuke-kun." My face couldn't smile properly at him, instead the sides were turned down so that it looked like a sad smile.

"You almost killed Neji and I do…" I had to take a breath for the knife I was about to deliver. "I do love him."

Sasuke was taken aback. His eyes started to reveal the cold sorrow that was engulfing him.

"I love him, Sasuke. I want to be with him."

"Then go be with him." He said in a dead voice then twitched his fingers and the cuffs on Neji's wrist opened.

From the corner of my eye I could see the rest of the rebels walking out from their jailed hole.

We were free.

Throughout this whole time Neji had never said anything only quietly listened. I didn't mind. I put one of Neji's arms around my shoulders and helped him stand up.

Then all of us rebels made our way to the exit and started on our journey home.

(**Sasuke's **POV)

.

There goes the woman I love…

.

There goes the love of my life…

.

My only companion.

I never told her how much she meant to me. I said the cheesy 'I love you' line only once.

I walk towards the front wall and look down, as she leaves my life.

I have only felt this pain twice in my life, but I know it well.

The first time my entire clan was slaughtered right before my very eyes, the second time I was the one doing the slaughtering of my entire village.

Agony.

Sheer agony is what I feel. In that one moment I remember all our memories that we had together.

Our last night of passion. Our wedding day when I promised to protect her for the rest of my life. The time when she asked me not to leave or she'd scream. The times she would ask me on a date. The secret glances she'd send my way. The secret glances I would send her way.

During the chunin exam when she let me lean on her shoulder, because I was too injured to walk by myself.

She let me lean on her much like…she's letting him lean on her right now. Exactly how she's letting him lean on her.

A blast of pure rage courses through my veins as I watch Sakura treat Neji as she treated me.

The blinding jealousy leaving me wondering if she would share anymore of our moments with him.

_That bastard. _

"Fuck this." I turn to my men to give them their orders. "Kill them!"

"Shoot them all down! Leave Sakura to me!"

Quickly all of my men get their bows and arrows and aim carefully at the rebels.

_I will not let Sakura leave me! Not like this!_

"Aim! **FIRE**!"

(**Sakura's** POV)

We were making our way out of there when I hear someone from behind us shouting.

_What on earth? _

I turn around to see what it could possibly be and see a cloud of arrows aiming towards us.

"RUN!" I scream, but it was no use. There was no way to out run the massive slaughter that was about to happen.

The arrows zoom by crash into the wounded men. Neji abruptly lets go of me and tries to do his rotation to keep all of us all safe. It works one time, but the arrows come back again and again. It becomes too much for him.

I watch as an arrow pierces through his chest.

"AHHHHh NOOOO!"

I turn back around and race towards Sasuke begging him to stop.

"STOP! SASUKE! PLEASE STOP!"

Sasuke only coldly looks down at me and doesn't even acknowledge my request.

I don't remember how many times I screamed only that I wear myself out so much that I fainted and everything blurred out.

l

l

By the time I come to, everybody is dead on the ground. Bodies upon bodies of men who I shared journeys with, are piled on top of each other. And there smack dab in the middle is the man who I dreamed to share a future with.

I run over to him and hold him in my arms. Instinctively I put one hand on his chest to try to revive him, but I knew it was of no use.

I couldn't have black out for long, because his body was still somewhat warm. But his heart was no longer beating.

"Neji" I sob. "Nejiii" My breathing was shallow, I couldn't get a normal breath in.

"No, Neji please." I whispered as I gently touched his face.

I vaguely hear footsteps making their way towards me.

"Please, don't leave me. "

"It was inevitable" I hear a voice say and it takes me a while to process it as Sasuke's.

Slowly I turn my head towards Sasuke. Every movement is difficult for me; it was almost as if I've forgotten how my body works.

I didn't say anything. I only looked at him with my dazed face.

Then after a while I finally get my voice working again and ask one question.

"Why?"

He only says one sentence in return, but that one sentence is enough for me to _hate_ him forever.

"It was his destiny." He says, mocking Neji.

_Oh NO…No you did not just…_

I can't ever say I've hated anyone in my entire life. I've never known what that feeling is or was. Even when all of my friends and family were killed I hadn't felt hatred. I only felt as if I failed. Failed in saving everyone. Failed in saving Sasuke.

But now…

Now I felt that _hatred_. Now I felt what it's like to want someone dead just because you fucking loathe them.

Now I knew what it was like to wish everything and I mean _everything_ bad in the world on one person.

"Sasuke. YOU BASTARD!" I scream and charge at him. Wanting to rip his face OFF!

In the blink of the eye we start going at it. Throwing fists, and slices each others way.

Ten years ago I wouldn't have dreamed of going up against him, but now. Now I was more sure of myself. More sure of my techniques.

"This time I'll get you_ SASUKE!"_

It was a heated battle. Neither one of us was willing to back down. We knew each others moves and gave each other no wiggle room.

Still it came down to the same scenario. Sasuke was the one who taught me most of my high level moves. There was no beating the master.

In one swift movement he shoots his lighting out and zaps my arm and leg.

"Ahh!"

My entire right side becomes immobilized and I go down.

"Hn. You can't beat me Sakura" he says over my head.

I only look up at him with eyes filled with spite.

"I hate you" I spit out at him. "You MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

He only laughs it off and doesn't take me seriously.

"Heh give it up Sakura you can't win"

_He's right.I can't win….I can't win._

Again the stupid tears start flowing down my face as I hopelessly make to stand up.

But sensation hasn't entirely returned so I only manage to kneel, while holding my right arm.

_What can I do? _I hang my head in dismay. _I can't do anything. _

"Why did you become so evil Sasuke?" I quietly ask.

"Hn. That's simple. You should already know the answer to that question Sa-ku-ra." He arrogantly said.

"My clan was massacred remember. They were taken away from me. I'm only a product of that hatred Sakura. Revenge is what I live for. "

"You want to save me Sakura? You want me not to be like this? You want your _precious _Neji back?"

Then he got really close to my face and angrily said.

"Why don't you travel back in time and fix it." He unsheathed his long samurai sword in one fluid movement.

_That's it. _

Quickly I force my hands together and form the ancient hands signs that I had long been practicing.

_Travel Back in time no jutsu. _

Just as Sasuke is raising his sword to finish me off a blast of power is thrown out.

Time begins to slow and I can feel myself seeping away.

I'm thrown back and land on my bottom with my hands by my sides and the whole world begins to blur.

Then I open my eyes and am back in the present.

"Sakura…"

l

l

l

* * *

Hi Guys,

This concludes the memories of what happened in the past.

The next chapter is going to be full of the reactions from her past.

That's going to be fun to see!

Ooo What do you think Itachi is going to do!Or Gaara?Or Neji!

Especially Sasuke!

What do ya'll think they would do?

Do you think Sakura is still going to be sentenced to death?

Do you think Akatsuki and Hebi have already been killed?

Anyways let me know what you think and please enjoy the chapter.


	28. Judgement

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Ch 30 Judgement**

* * *

l

l

Sakura came back in a mad rush. Her head felt like it was going to explode, but it didn't matter how excruciating her headache was, her body was still able to very noticeably express its feelings. Fiercely shaking she felt extremely cold, like her entire body was on a bucketful of ice. Goosebumps had literally placed themselves all throughout her body from how chilly she felt. Even through her heavy shivering she could tell her skin was cool and clammy to the touch. She couldn't feel it very well due to the numbing sensations that are taking over her, but she could see the droplets of perspiration trailing down her skin. Somewhere in the background she could hear a distant dripping sound. At first she just believed it was the beads of sweat making their way down the floor, but as she stares down at the cold gray stone she saw directly beneath her eyes the mysterious drops falling on the floor.

_I'm crying._

It was only until her lungs felt a piercing ache that she noticed she hadn't been breathing. She takes a breath of air that ended up sounding like a choking sob - or was it just her?

Her old wounds felt like they had reopened and she was no longer able to maintain her stoic state - or what shadow she had of it. When she first came here it was easier to treat the past like it never happened. If you just ignore it, it goes away, but it didn't.

Now her past has caught up with her with a vengeance. She's feels like she's twisting into herself. There is also a terrible ache in her stomach, like a knot that refuses to disperse and the world seems to be spinning quickly.

Too quickly.

She hastily turned to the side and emptied whatever contents she had in her stomach onto the stone cold floor.

And everyone else in the room, the people Sakura was too numb to notice until now, collectively react in a state of shock and confusion.

They definitely weren't expecting this: the scenes of her past were going round and round, like a replay, a mindless mantra, in their subconscious. Sasuke, Neji…Sakura.

Just then she heard her name being called out. Again.

She heard it the first time, but wasn't sure, she remembered - or maybe she never did?

"Sakura."

Right now, in that second, she was in a state where she didn't care what the hell happened and didn't want to answer to anybody.

She knew exactly who it was, but didn't have the courage to face them. Unfortunately her body was doing all sorts of weird things today, so she simply obeyed, too weak to defy her nonsensical head.

"Kimimaro…"

Apparently sometime during her interrogation, the entire Akatsuki had been brought in and placed right behind her. By the broken hearted look on his face, she would guess he saw enough of the show.

"Was that…" he paused, unable to get the painful sentence out in one go.

"You were comparing me to him. All this time…it was all about him."

He used to think that was a good thing because she told him she used to had a crush on him. Now, it seemed to deflate his very being.

"Tell me... Sakura, was -"

"Yes," she whispered quickly, not letting him finish. As if she couldn't feel any lower. She might as well reveal all her secrets.

"What?"

"Yes, he's the reason why I wouldn't be with you."

_And probably the reason why I couldn't be serious with anyone._

Then cautiously, slowly she looked up at the man in question. Sasuke was standing there in front of her looking as lethal as ever. His cold eyes held a look of a dark promise, his entire body was tense from the radiating anger coursing through his body, and to make it worse, his hands had closed and fisted themselves.

At that very moment, if looks could kill, she knew she was worse than dead.

Still as mean and angry as he looked, he still was nothing like the man she had married.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke was feeling lost and confused and as usual that translated to the only feeling he knew how to release; how to act out - anger.

"…"

He couldn't even get his short 'hn' out due to the intense feeling that he was experiencing. _Does this mean everything I know was a lie? _He thought_._

After a long silence and death glaring her to the edge of her sanity, without even saying a word to her, Sasuke simply turned around to walk out. Before he could reach the door he stopped.

He had to know.

"Why…Sakura?"

"Wha-?"

"Why!" Sasuke shouted, losing his composure and sputtering.

_Was that it? Was that all? All I am to you? A monster…I'm the monster?_

With incredible speed Sasuke jerked his body around to angrily face off with her. This conniving, twisted, insane woman… his precious woman.

"We were married?"

_I don't understand…_"How could that happen! Why did that ever happen! My family…" Sasuke had to pause, because it seemed as though he was having trouble breathing. It was an impossibility. He had never even dreamed of dealing with this reality that Sakura had presented to him; although it was not exactly a dream. More like a nightmare.

"I killed everyone! This can't be real." Sasuke brought his hand up to his head as if he couldn't, wouldn't process what he just saw.

It was impossible! It couldn't happen! It wouldn't!

Why...

Why...!

WHY!

The hand he had on his forehead began to slowly slide upwards. Sasuke's face was beginning to turn to a shade of pink from the trouble he was having breathing. A distinct vein pops its way out into the middle of his forehead. He brings up his other hand and fists both into a handful of hair.

This is crazy. It couldn't be happening. It can't!

"Konoha-!" Sasuke began, but was swiftly cut off.

"That's enough, Sasuke…" Itachi with all his authority sounds off; he has finally stepped in.

Sasuke is about to respond the way he usually does: rude and rebellious, but Itachi gives him an "Aw hell na! Don't even try," look, which is super scary. Itachi's "Aw hell na!," looks have always frightened Sasuke, even when he was a little kid. So it didn't come as a surprise when Sasuke decides he is done and just leaves the room in a giant hissy fit.

"Anyone who is not the leader of another nation, please leave the room." And Itachi was back, _alright_. In all his Uchihaness he softly, but sternly calls the hearing back to order.

As Sakura looks up at him she sees the strong silent man she has known all her second life. Of course his eyes don't meet her. His attention was busy elsewhere doing the important task of treating everyone else in the room to his infamous death glare.

Sakura is so sure that no one would dare defy Itachi.

Then sure enough as soon as Itachi was finished with his sentence…giant protests errupted.

"But sir!"

"I am not leaving my Kage-"

"He would be left unprotected!"

"My counsel-"

_Well so much for that thought._

The counselors begin advising their leaders against it and the bodyguards fervently remind their leaders of the safety issues that could happen should they leave.

But in the end…

"I agree. Leave me Temari, Kankuro."

"Gaara!"

They both shouted at the same time, but Gaara simply raised his palm up to silence them.

"The Hokage is right. This conversation should only be for the Kage's ears only."

The other Kage's agreed and reluctantly all their people left the room, until it was only the five great leaders.

Sakura is dragged off to a private room by Tsunade, Jiraya, Anko and Ibiki.

Under less stressful circumstances Sakura would have jokingly said to them 'Wait, I don't think I have enough detail to handle me,' but as it was Sakura gloomily looks at the ground and allows them to do with her as they pleased.

L

L

(Back in the Kage's room)

The five kages are still seated at the semi circular table made out of wood. Mei Teirumi the Mizukage of the Land of Water, discreetly fidgets in her hard seat; wood is of no comfort to her aching back. It has been a long day. When they brought Sakura in, it was just noon. By now the sun has long gone and the kages have yet to reach a verdict. Onoki the Tsuchikage had missed his nap time and is agitated that he has to deal with such an insane trial. He's too old for this! This tragic story, and such a tragic story it is. Exhausted he sighs and looks back down at his overlapped hands. Just what where they going to do? Even A, who is always mad, is staring off into the distance. Mind you he still has his angry face, but nevertheless he is also stumped. Meanwhile Gaara while he momentarily felt confounded now has regained his confidence in his best friend. There is no way he is ever going to betray her. Then there's Itachi. Itachi…well no one knows what Itachi is thinking, but it could go either way.

"This is a disaster," Mei tiredly complained.

"What are we going to do with the girl now? " Onoki the Tsuchikage expressed exactly how everyone else in the room feels- confused.

Successfully sounding both intrigued and bored Mei answers Onoki's question with the understatement of the century.

"This certainly has never happened before and we all certainly never believed it could happen."

"Doesn't matter whether her story is true or not! That girl caused a war that could have ended the very ninja life we have today." The Raikage's tone would have made Naruto proud.

"What war? It was merely an act of unification." Gaara knows Sakura, there is no way Sakura is a bad guy.

"Unification! You actually believe her story?" Again with the loudness, "A" makes sure he gets his point across that Sakura is a criminal and can't be forgiven.

"The Sutori Sharigan is a technique that cannot be meddled with. It allows watchers to see the true answer to their questions. None of our staff or shinobi have warned Sakura; there is no way she could have known of the interrogation today." Itachi always the voice of reason.

Everyone else stays silent allowing him to speak, even A who usually interrupts whoever he wishes has enough respect for Itachi to let him speak.

"However, the entire world knows of Sakura's crimes…"

"She cannot go unpunished."

L

L

(Back to Sakura)

Some time passed before they brought Sakura back in. The Kages had to finish their talk among themselves about the current issue at hand before they could decide what steps to take next. AKA they were deciding what her punishment would be, which she imagined would be some kind of horrible death.

Escorted by Tsunade and Jirayia Sakura is lead back to the chamber, tied up and placed in the same chair. Then Tsunade and Jirayia are asked to leave the chamber again and again they begrudgedly leave.

There they sat, all six of them. Just like the beginning. Facing off with Sakura, now about to deliver their swift judgment.

"Sakura."

She looked up once more into the now stoic eyes that had once said: _I love you_. That had once filled with worry over her safety and promised her protection no matter what the cost. Does he still feel the same way now? Sakura wondered.

"We had not predicted that your reasoning for committing these various crimes would be as such. Apparently, appearances can be misleading, a cold fact we had all come to face," Itachi icily proclaimed. His words were filled with more than one meaning and Sakura felt both were not very good.

_Yeah, that would be_ a _no I don't feel the same way about you_. Not only a no, but a no way in hell!

With Itachi's cold look and his cruel words Sakura's spirit dims down. _Well this is it. No more running away. _She knew it was always going to come to this. It was just too much. Too many murders, too many lies. Too much.

She was going to die.

But then he said the most wonderful word in all existence - well, wonderful at least to Sakura right this moment.

"However…"

However? _Did he just say 'however'?_ Dare she even dream of smiling again?

"We have come to an agreement, that without your assistance our nations would not be as unified as they are now. You have prevented a war that could have catastrophically impacted the world we live in today."

"After completing a head count among our shinobi we have also come to learn that there were no casualties." After he said this Itachi just stays quiet. As if he were still having to think things through. Looking her over to double check his decision. Always wanting to be sure of what he is doing.

Sakura was on her last nerve. _Just tell me already, am I going to die? What's my punishment? TELL ME! _To be honest the suspense wasn't making her feel very friendly, so she just looked at them right back and gave them all a blank stare.

_I'm not going to give them anything else. If they want to see me cry and beg for mercy, well that's just too bad._

Sakura sat up straight, and decided to do the whole 'shoulders back and head high' thing and even jut out her lips for emphasis. _That's right, I'm jutting out my lip. What now?_

Itachi didn't even blink. If anything he started to look, dare she say, bored? In fact all five hokages didn't care for her show of force, but at least Gaara looks like he's arching an eyebrow. Well, he would if he had eyebrows...whatever you know what I mean.

Itachi flawlessly ignores her and continues on with his speech.

"Therefore taking these accounts into consideration we have decided to let you go."

"What?" Shocked, Sakura instantly dropped the 'big and bad routine'. This news was a huge curve ball that she wasn't expecting to deal with. Could it possibly be true?

"You're free to go." He repeated. The way he tells her of this marvelous news was so effortlessly as if he were about to place an order for dango or something. Whatever, Sakura could care less the way it was said, all that matters was that he said it.

Sakura was free!

l

l

l

* * *

*Author's Note*

Hi there!

Goodness this was such a long chapter. Or it took long to get it to you. Yes, I have fallen victim to something called life (AKA school and work). Ah me, I just can't escape! Nor do I want to. But it was far too long, for that I do apologize. And I appreciate to all who have stuck with me. You guys are amazing!

I wanted this to be as perfect as possible, so I went back and forth with one of my beta's. The amazing Rawr Supertastic

As you have noticed this is not the end. How many more chapters? Well I usually say one more left, but...who knows?

I hope its one, but that's up to how it plays out in my mind and on paper.

We still have some unfinished ends to tie up don't we...Neji anyone?

Most importantly pls tell me what you liked and what you didn't like.

So now what happens? What's she going to do? Get married and settle down? IF she does with who do you think?

With love,

Claja


	29. Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own the naruto fanchise

* * *

**Peace**

* * *

Sakura is free.

The catch was that she could taste freedom if she submitted to certain...conditions. Apparently they were going to allow her to live, but they were also demanding for her to change her identity, change her entire lifestyle, and change herself. Why? Because Sakura Haruno could not live. Sakura Haruno was someone in the past and that identity had to die. It was the death of her name, of course, but a death nonetheless.

She still sits before them in the ginormous judgment room. Her eyes are wide as the Kage sit in front of her, regal as ever, but naming their conditions for her to live like blows of a hammer.

So, this is how the story was going to go... the five Kage were going to tell the public that Sakura Haruno was brought down and due to medical complications, she passed away.

Unfortunately for them, Sakura hates lying. She hates lying with a passion, and so, in a last show of defiance, of utter foolishness, she argues.

"No, I am not changing my name! I don't want to be someone I'm not!"

"These are the conditions!" the Raikage's voice rises. "If you don't accept them, then you will be put to death!"

A's powerful presence is enough to scare even the bravest of people. It is compressing, even. But Sakura was much too angry to care, of course. She will not back down and she, in return, yells back. "I don't care! Put me to death! I'm not changing my name!"

This unreasonable Sakura is getting to Gaara. He doesn't want to lose his best friend because of her idiocy. The only reason she's even acting like a lunatic is because she is at her limit. To be completely honest, she's stressed out. After having people look into your traumatic past, not to mention having sex with not one, but two of your lovers, can leave anyone on edge.

"Sakura." Gaara does not yell, but there is a certain hard edge to his voice that commands Sakura's attention.

"What?" Sakura snaps. Gaara doesn't reply right away. He looks Sakura in the eye and makes sure she looks back. A message of sorts passes in that one look.

Sakura's breathing begins to shorten and calm. Deep breathe in, and deep breathe out; slowly now, slowly. Little by little, Sakura becomes more stable and she is able to gain her mind again. Throughout her whole soothing techniques the Kage had remained silent. Gaara lifts his head to say something to her, but someone beat him to the punch.

"You will change your appearance and name and you will not let anyone know your identity."

It is not a request. It is a command, falling from the Godaime Hokage's mouth like rocks. Itachi Uchiha stares at her sternly. Yes, she has been through a terrible ordeal, but insolence will not be tolerated before the five most powerful shinobi in all the land. The title of Kage commands respect. It doesn't matter what you've been through, because most likely they have been through worse. They did not get to be where they are to be talked back to by anyone.

This statement may earn him a few looks from the other Kage, but Itachi doesn't care. He expects Sakura to follow through and will accept nothing else from her but obedience. He understands the difficulties and is asking of her nothing that he would not think impossible of her. Not to mention the inner turmoil that he is experiencing. His feelings are shoved and locked away in a cage right now, because he has to play the role of Hokage.

"Fine," Sakura huffs, defeated.

So Sakura Haruno would die and everyone, all her friends and family, would believe it.

L

L

Sakura was given the rest of the day to rest. The next morning she was set free and the 'story' was leaked. Sakura Haruno was dead. She was just a ghost now, with no name.

Her new name, her fake name, was a common name. It wasn't that she liked it, but honestly, Haruka Minamoto was so...bland. The least they could have done was to let her chose her own name.

Sakura puts on common shinobi pants and a long sleeved shirt. It is all the hospital had to offer. She changes her pink locks to brown and then walks out of the hospital.

Where is she going to go? She can't go back to Akatsuki, because there is no Akatsuki anymore. That's all the Kage would tell her. She wouldn't know if they were also going to be given the same opportunity as her or if they would be put to…death. She can't say goodbye to her friends or even approach them, because she's 'dead'. It's not like any of them would want anything to do with her.

She feels like she is going to cry. She's just standing there in front of the hospital doors, feeling lost. She has always had a mission, a priority, but now. It's all over, and I'm still alive.

Just then it hit her. She still did have a goal. So, Sakura takes off, in the direction where it all started.

L

L

She walks through the old forest where she first came back to the past. It feels so surreal to be walking through this forest again. She takes in the beauty of the green foliage and the musky smells it has to offer. The trees sway with the wind and the leaves dance through each gust.

Then she sees it; the great oak tree and small hill where she first came here from the future.

She walks over to it and kneels down.

She knows what she has to do. Sakura begins making hands signs, the ones she never thought she would have to make again.

'Time Travel no jutsu!'

She had to go back to her own time. This is not her dimension to live in. She does not belong here.

L

L

The spinning scenery begins to slow. The jutsu comes to an end and Sakura begins to take in her new world.

She opens her eyes to the same forest. I wonder what date it is? she thinks. Still weak, she begins to hobble towards where she knew the castle was. Only that she didn't see what she expected when she got there. What is going on here?

Sitting right there in front of her eyes is the village she loved, the village she grew up in. Konoha. Suddenly she feels two fingers at the small of her back.

"State your business."

She knows this voice well. The baritone and utterly male voice belongs to someone she knows well, has worked with, has known since she was twelve. Neji Hyuuga.

"Neji?"

"Sakura?"

Neji is dressed in full ANBU gear; apparently someone had earned a promotion while she was away. Sakura wasn't allowed to reveal her identity, but technically she never did. She changed her appearance like they told her to, but being discovered because someone recognizes her voice wasn't her problem. To be honest it was rather uplifting; at least she didn't have to be alone anymore. With a jolt, she also remembers that Neji recognized her chakra.

"You're alive... does this mean Sasuke was defeated? Is that why Konoha still exists?"

Neji takes off his ANBU mask and looked directly at Sakura. He looks good, like he was never in a gruesome battle that claimed his life. Wait…he does look well, but why? Isn't she back in her own time period? Her confusion increases and she no longer knows what to think.

Neji takes his right hand and places it on the side of Sakura's face. This gesture of affection is really more than what it seems. Neji is also running his chakra through her to make sure she is no imposter. When he is certain it's her he rapidly takes his hand back. A series of emotions pass through his face, starting with caution, regret, then to wonder and suspicion.

Neji can't believe it, but it is still true. Sakura Haruno is here standing before him, totally unharmed.

To be honest her disguise isn't much of a disguise. All they did was change her pink hair to brown. Really? If they were really serious about changing her identity, so many other procedures could have been done. It's almost as if the Kage didn't really care if her identity was kept hidden or not.

"Sakura, you were declared dead a week ago. They said you died of medical complications…" Then he pauses and looks at her strangely. "Wait… Why would you think that Sasuke…did you try to time travel again?"

Oh my gosh, how can this be? The jutsu didn't work? Why?

"You did didn't you?"

"Sakura, you can't use that justu anymore."

"Why?"

"Because your future does not exist anymore. Don't you understand? You have already changed it."

Sakura takes in Neji's truth. Of course, that's why it wouldn't work.

"You sound just like my old Neji. He didn't want me using the jutsu either."

Neji sadly smiles, as he tucks a piece of hair behind Sakura's ear. "He's the only one you ever cared about."

"Hm, I loved you so much."

"Not me, him," Neji says, with an edge to his voice that she recognizes as bitter.

Now it's Sakura's turn to look forlorn as she remembers her passed lover. It's so difficult to think of him as gone, when there is this man who looks exactly like him standing before her. They are the same, but they are not.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Neji."

Neji sighed and removed his hand from her face. He looked away from her and turned his gaze towards the sky, as if to ask for guidance. Sakura took this time to observe him; he looked so… ethereal. Neji's beauty always seemed so unreal to Sakura. To this day she is still surprised that such a disciplined guy like Neji ever took notice of her. Finally, he closed his eyes and prepared to make his confession.

"You? You're lost? You could have conquered the world," he chuckled. "You have been thinking of others for so long, you've forgotten to think of yourself."

Sakura looks up at Neji. Her voice starts out normal, but ends up just as a whisper. "What do you mean?"

As Sakura is quietly talking to Neji, Neji is coming closer and closing the distance between them.

"If I asked you to run away with me would you?" His lips are inches away from hers and closing. Just as Neji is going to close the gap and connect them once again, Sakura turns her head and his lips meet her cheek.

Neji pulls back with a knowing smirk.

"It seems as though you do not want me any more Sakura."

Sakura just shakes her head and apologetically smiles at Neji.

"For so long I thought, if I could just see your face one more time." Then she gives out a quick laugh. "But I'm such a...joke, I guess." Now Neji is no longer smiling. He is intensely looking at her. He is listening to her, listening to what she has to say before speaking.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because here I'm saying I have wanted to see you again, but this entire journey, adventure." Sakura started waving her hands trying to find the right word for what she had been through.

"FIASCO, has been for him. For Sasuke."

By now Sakura is crying. Tears trail down her face, leaving wet tracks behind them.

"All I've done, everything, has been for Sasuke," she whispered. "I can't let go of him."

"Do you want to be with him?"

Sakura wipes her face free of falling tears, nods her head in agreement, smiles and looks at Neji.

"I'm his wife."

"You're not his wife anymore, Sakura-san."

Neji thinks Sakura is a beautiful woman, but she is not his woman. Not this time around at least. They share some fond memories and he will always look out for her, but this time around he wants to do something for her. He wants her to be happy.

"You need to let go of the passed before it consumes you."

This time Sakura is the one looking away and shaking her head in disagreement.

"Oh Neji, you don't know..." This... it meant he didn't know the commitment she made for him. She's his wife. She was raised as a good girl; she was raised to believe that once you got married, that's it. Your husband is supposed to be the only one, and even though she has pretty much shot their relationship to hell, she is still conditioned to think that she has to be with him. Besides she has always been looking out for him, trying to get him to come back to Konoha, trying to comfort him and trying to be with him.

Neji's eyes narrow and he looks at Sakura. I mean really looks; maybe he has been wrong about her this entire time.

"Whatever you choose to do Sakura-san, I hope it will make you happy."

Then Neji turns around to leave and Sakura can only look on. Neji starts walking taking one silent step after the other and softly crunching the grass. Before he completely makes his way out of Sakura's sight he turns his head, but keeps his back to her.

"He's not always going to be there for you Sakura-san. You should make up your mind before it's too late."

And just like that Neji is gone; he teleported away leaving Sakura to her thoughts. It would be as if he never saw her, because after all he technically is not supposed to know that she still exists.

l

l

Neji's words have shaken her; sending her deep into thought. Her feet begin to wander aimlessly. The familiar buildings pass her by as she walks through town. He's right Sakura has changed; this world has changed. This was her intention all along. If she's being honest with herself, then there is only one place left for her to go.

Coincidently, her little stroll has taken her to the familiar compound where she grew up in her second life.

l

The Uchiha compound sits quietly on the upper corner of Konoha. By now Itachi has abolished the law requiring them to live only within the confides of the compound and many Uchiha have now sought dwellings outside the compound as new homes. However, the majority of the Uchiha clan still lives within the same area.

As Sakura is admiring the magnificent building, she hears a voice.

"What are you doing here?"

There he sits in a nearby tree, as nonchalantly as always, eating a tomato, Sasuke Uchiha.

"You know who I am?"

He snorts at Sakura's question. "All they did was change your hair brown. It not much of a disguise."

How can he sit there so calm and collected? After all that we've been through? At least Neji seemed to sort of miss me and we weren't even married!

"Why are you here?" Sasuke's voice has lost the tone of carelessness and a bit of his anger seeps out.

He's fed up with me, she thinks relfectively.

"I came to talk to you," she says shakily.

Sasuke stops eating his tomato and regards Sakura with a level stare.

"You think I care about anything you have to say?" Then he turns his attention back to the tomato.

He's so angry at me. I worked so hard to make his life perfect and he still has something to brood about, she thinks incredulously, the stirrings of resentment in her stomach.

"Can you at least come down?"

Sasuke tosses away the remainder of his tomato; for him to do that means he is in some kind of serious mood. He gets down from the tree and charges towards Sakura head on; trappings her within his arms.

"What makes you think you can make any demands of me!"

Sasuke's jaw tightens in fury; his rage only self contained through sheer will.

Even now Sakura can only look up at him. She stares back into his rage filled eyes, frightened and concerned at the same time. Has she destroyed everything she has worked so hard to avoid? Has it all been for nothing?

Upon seeing Sakura's frightened expression Sasuke releases Sakura and draws back a little on his anger.

"What do you have to say to me?" he says in a more level tone.

"Just that…I'm sorry."

Sasuke reacts with a face of incredulity. "I'm sorry," she continues, "that I wasn't honest with you. I just wanted to look out for you Sasuke-kun, the way you looked out for me. I only wanted to take your pain away." By now Sakura's emotions has spilled over and as a result she has started to silently cry. Sasuke's eyes begin to soften around the edges; she is breaking through to him. In a rare moment of affection, he gently runs his index finger in a soft caress under her chin, in an attempt to get her to look at him.

"The truth is," she hiccups and pauses to catch her breath. "The truth is I love you, so much and I was willing to risk it all for you, and so I did."

Now this truly touches his heart, because all this time he has felt the same way towards her.

"Sakura-" before he can finish his declaration, she pushes through and continues with her ramblings.

"I just…I gave so much that now," she turns her head to look up at him. "I've lost my way Sasuke. I look in the mirror and I just don't recognize the person that I am anymore."

Now, Sasuke pulls back just a little bit; her words instill caution in him, in an attempt to control his feelings of hope.

"I'm not the same Sakura that I was when we were little kids. Sasuke," she breaks in realization of what she is about to say. "Sasuke, I just can't be with you anymore."

He just stares at her. Unbelieving of what she has just said, then slowly, but surely, he pulls back and away from her.

A long time passes before either one of them breaks the silence. Then finally, as shocked as he is, Sasuke's words escape him.

"You destroyed everything."

A giant sob spill out of her, it seems like she's always crying now a days.

"No, Sasuke. Can't you see our love was lost a long time ago? Somewhere along my journey I lost my innocent feelings for you. It became something unhealthy and dangerous, and now. Now I just can't continue anymore Sasuke. I have nothing left to give."

With dazed wide eyes, Sasuke bows his head in acknowledgement and understanding. He never really lifts his head back up all the way, just turns and gives his back to her. And just like that he leaves and walks out of her life. She knows they could never have any sort of relationship, no, not even a platonic friendship. There was just so much between them, that it has become impossible.

l

l

Sakura continues to look on, as if she could still see him walking away. It just wasn't meant to be, not this time around. An inkling feeling begins to take over her and she glances up. There in the topmost window she sees Itachi.

He's been watching all along. He looks down at her as she looks up at him. He loves her and she loves him. Sakura is afraid she will always love him, but her connection with Sasuke will always make it impossible to ever be with him. Still, she looks on with eyes of hope and desperation. Suddenly it all becomes clear to her; she wants to be with Itachi. Yes, if she could chose a man to spend the rest of her life, she could think of no one better. Itachi, he is the one. My one true love...

It was just her damn luck that she met his brother first; who would have known that the perfect man for her did not lie in the little boy with the sad past, but more with the unwavering disciplined man who always tries to make the right decisions regardless of how difficult they may be.

She urges him to come down with her eyes. Come down Itachi, come down and get me...

Sadly, he does not and instead closes the window and turns off the light. A silent, but strong message. He does not want Sakura, or maybe he does, but will not go to her. No, there are few things he loves more than anything in this world and one of them is Sasuke. The brother he could not kill, the brother that he would give the world for and so for that reason, he will not come.

Sakura is left looking after the window where he was just at, staring at it longingly; knowing that this was their final goodbye.

Sakura has been through a lot in this world, but none of it can compare to the ache she feels right this moment, in her heart. It seems that no matter what, Sakura is never meant to be with the one she loves.

L

L

Sakura walks through and away the gates of Konoha. Now, her once loved village is being left behind. It will be nothing, but a memory to her. Once again, she hears the sounds of night. Everything is as it was when she first came here.

The lovely colors of the forest are stained by the obscurity. The trees softly sway with every blow of the wind. The crickets chime in with their sorrowful music. No, actually it isn't the same as when she first came here. Just like you can't step into the same river twice, you can't every experience the exact same thing again.

Off in the distance she sees a familiar man. She didn't think he would be here, but nevertheless he is here. He holds his hand out to her and she closes the distance between them. Is he the man she always dreamed of, no, but he is the one who wants her. Ever since he first met her he has wanted her; he was completely smitten by her to the point that no other woman would do.

Though she has torn his heart to pieces and could never love him the way he loves her, he still wants to give them a try.

She gazes back at him and wonders whatever could he see in her?

His familiar streaks of red make his pale skin stand out. His usually cold eyes now look back at her with an undying love that will never go away. She originally came here to fix things, but has ended up causing so much damage in return. Now, with this small act, she will at least give this man what he wants and stand by his side. She knows now, that not all stories can end with happy endings. Most end so tragically, but you only ever hear of the rare happy ones.

Resigned to her future, she considers herself fortunate. After all she did accomplish what she came here to do. Sasuke has his family and the villages are at peace. Yes...

This ending is not a happy one, nor is it a sad one. It is simply realistic. Finally...

It's peaceful.

l

l

l

* * *

Author's Note:

This is the last chapter. I know it's not what some of you may have expected, but this is the best way that I felt the story should end.

I may include an epilogue, or I may write a sequel. I'm not sure yet.

Thank you for everyone who has been with me throughout the whole process of this story. I started it about two years ago and am very happy with how it turned out.

I want to give a special thank you to my beta lucidum somnia sub sidera, who has always been willing to help to me and who has been very patient with my writing, so thank you! :)

If you want to leave a review and tell me what you thought that would really help, but you don't have to do anything you don't want to do.

Alright that's it! It's over!


End file.
